Book Three: Fire Rekindled
by Prophet19
Summary: New Post: The Day of Black Sun Parts One and Two. The time has come for the battle for the freedom of the world.
1. The Return

(NOTE) Yes, here it is, the very first chapter of Book Three: Fire Rekindled. I was going to wait another couple of days before posting this, but I'm impatient. As I mentioned before, this is a rewrite of the actual Book Three. And trust me, it is not easy to type all this out.

My thanks in advance to everyone who reads this.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

**One** The Awakening

Aang opened his eyes, and groaning, slowly sat up. His vision split, and he was hit by a wave of dizziness, so he placed his hands on his knees and waited it out. Shaking his head, Aang glanced at the bandages covering his body. Touching the ones on his stomach, he spoke aloud.

"What happened?" Aang looked at the room. It was simple, Spartan, and familiar. He looked above the bed, and his blood turned to ice.

There was a Fire Nation flag flying above him. "Oh, no!" Aang saw his staff lying on a mount, and he staggered over to it, picking it up.

He opened the door, his entire body tense, and peered out. There was no one in the hall, and Aang staggered out of the room. He grunted as he pushed himself along, barely able to stand even leaning on his staff.

"Hey, did you hear something?" He heard a voice ask, and stopped just shy of revealing himself to two soldiers.

Aang jumped into the open, and struck, his bust of wind holding them back as he tried to run, managing a shuffling stumble.

"Hey, he's awake!" Aang heard the voice behind him, followed by footsteps. "Stop, please!" The man called, right behind Aang, and Aang stumbled faster, tripping as he went up a flight of stairs.

His staff when clanking along the metal deck, landing short of a tiny, white animal.

"Momo?" Aang asked, surprised. The lemur hopped up onto Aang's shoulder, licking his face.

Aang rose to his feet, and looked around. Toph was there, and she faced his general direction.

"Twinkletoes, that's got to be you!"

His friends crowded around him, and Aang froze, seeing Zuko seated near Appa. "Are you sure?' He asked. "I think I'm dreaming."

Katara hugged him. "You aren't dreaming, Aang. You're finally awake."

A fire nation soldier approached, and Sokka's voice came from behind the mask. "Good to see you on your feet, buddy."

"Sokka?" Aang asked, and spun around, looking at everyone. His vision dimmed, and he heard Toph call out:

"Someone catch him, he's gonna…" Aang slipped into the darkness.

* * *

"Mei, aren't you cold?" Ty Lee asked, looking up at the taller girl from her handstand.

"I'm fine, Ty Lee." Mei replied. She looked out over the dark ocean. "Its been awhile since we were home. I wonder if anything has changed?"

"You're curious about something?" Ty Lee asked, her jaws gaping wide. She flipped to her feet. "Ah, don't worry. Everything will be okay." Ty Lee leaned against the rail. "But I do wonder what Zuko is doing, don't you?"

Mei's cheek flushed, and she looked away. "Don't be ridiculous. Let's get inside. I'm bored."

* * *

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?" Aang asked Toph, who sat across from him. He heard laughter and frowned, looking past Toph to where Katara and Zuko sat, talking about something in low tones. "Why is everyone dressed this way…and why am I the only one out of it?"

Sokka wrapped a cloak around Aang's shoulders. "You should take it easy, buddy. You got hurt bad, remember?" He punched Aang in the shoulder. "Like your hair, by the way."

Aang started, and patted his head. "I have hair? How long have I been out?"

"A few weeks." Zuko said, walking up with Katara. Aang frowned at how close they stood together.

"What are you doing here?"

Zuko stiffened slightly, his good eye narrowing at he met Aang's glare. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Guys!" Katara exclaimed, moving between the two. "Calm down. We're all on the same side." Footsteps approached, and a tall man Aang knew just had to be Hakoda appeared.

"Everything okay?" He asked, resting a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Katara frowned. "We're fine, Dad." She said angrily.

Hakoda's face fell, but then he looked at Aang, and smiled warmly. "I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

"He knows who you are. I just called you Dad, didn't I?" Katara demanded.

"Geez, Sugar Quueen." Toph commented. "Tone it down some, will ya?"

Aang looked at Hakoda. "Its nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"Likewise." Hakoda replied. Aang groaned, clutching his chest, and his breath came sharply.

"Aang?" Toph asked.

"He needs a healing session." Katara announced. She turned to her brother. "Will you help me carry him upstairs?"

* * *

Aang sat morosely on the bed, his shirt stripped off. Katara stood behind him, glad Aang couldn't see his scar. IT was ugly, and covered much of his back. Worse, it still looked fresh and painful.

Katara began the healing. "Tell me where pain feels most intense."

Aang flinched. "Up…a little higher." Katara moved her hands, and memory hit Aang. He saw himself rising above the Dai Li, Zuko, Katara, and Azula, his power nearly complete.

"Yeah, you're definitely in the right area."

Katara smiled slightly, and concentrated. "I can definitely feel a lot of energy twisted up in there. Let me just see if I can…" She trailed off, and slowly pulled her water free, and Aang flashed again, gasping.

"I didn't just get hurt!" He exclaimed. "I…fell, didn't I?" He turned to Katara. "And you brought me back."

Katara looked uncomfortable. "I used the Spirit Oasis water. I'm not even sure what I did."

* * *

The entire city was gathered, the citizens murmuring excitedly. Li and Lo stood on either side of a balcony overlooking them, and called out in powerful voices belaying there age.

"Your princess, Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth kingdom's capital. In Ba Sing Se, her brother Zuko betrayed her, and still the Avatar fell! Still, the Earth Kingdom fell!"

The twins continued. "Agents of the princess faced the walls of Ba Sing Se, and took them down! The Army of the Fire Nation surged through the city, securing our victory! Now the heroine has returned home! Your princess, Azula!"

Confident and cold, Azula came forward, and the city went wild with cheering. Azula smiled. It was good to be home. The only thing missing was Zuzu, but not because Azula missed him. She just missed having someone around whose buttons were so easy to push.

* * *

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." Sokka told Aang, sitting down on a crate in front of his friend. A group was gathered to hear the story.

"We flew back to Chameleon Bay, and found my father and the other water tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so left went off on his own…" Sokka grinned. "Well, not entirely alone. Bosco was with him. Soon after, the bay was filled with Fire Navy ships, and instead of fighting them, we captured one and made it our disguise. Ever since then, we've been sailing west." Sokka pointed at a map of the Earth Kingdom. "We crossed the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

Aang frowned. "So…what now?"

Hakoda spoke up. "We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan…" He saw the look on Katara face, and spoke quickly. "Sokka's invasion plan. We cannot launch a major offensive without the Earth Kingdom armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"In theory." Zuko muttered softly.

Sokka grinned and continued. "So we're launching a smaller invasion, comprised of our friends and allies from around the Earth Nation. But the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage. We have a secret weapon!"

Aang looked around. "Where?"

"You!" Sokka replied.

Aang stood up. "I don't get it. What do you mean?"

"The whole world thinks you're dead." Zuko told Aang simply.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Sokka asked. "They won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun!"

"No…no…that is so messed up!" Aang shouted. A foghorn stopped any further coversation.

A Fire Nation ship was approaching. "I'll take care of this." Aang said, opening his glider. "The avatar is back." Pain hit him, and he dropped his glider, sinking to his knees.

"They don't know we aren't Fire Nation." Katara said, kneeling next to him.

"We'll take care of this." Hakoda and Bato slipped helms on, and Aang saw Zuko set one of the face-covering masks in place.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Standard Fire Nation procedure says that there is always to be at least one firebending soldier acting as the guard of a ship's commander." Zuko answered quickly his voice altered by the mask. "Now get down below, and stay with Katara, Aang."

* * *

The enemy ship pulled alongside, and three men followed the admiral across the plank.

"Commander, why are you off course?" He demanded. "All western fleet vessels are to be sailing to Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!"

Hakoda responded evenly, thankful Zuko had been around to improve on what information they'd learned about the Fire Nation.

"Actually, sir, we're from the eastern fleet. We're under orders to deliver some cargo."

The admiral nodded, and sighed. "Eastern fleet, huh? It was nice of Admiral Chan to let us know you were coming our way." He said wryly.

Bato spoke. "I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir."

The other admiral spoke, still sounding somewhat indignant. "Seriously, how hard is it to write a note and send a hawk our way?"

"Well make sure to send two hawks next time." Hakoda replied. "Make sure you get the message."

"Good. See that you do." Hakoda, Zuko, and Bato bowed, then moved back to their 'duties.'

"Sir." One of the firebenders said softly. "Admiral Chan has been on leave at Ember Island for several months."

"Shouldn't they have known that?" The admiral thought. "This ship must be a captured one. Stay silent until we're back across. Then we'll sink this vessel."

Toph appeared on deck, shouting. "They know!" She bent the metal, throwing the men into the ocean just before Katara ran to the side of the ship, and raised the ocean, using it to push the enemy ship away.

Their ship took off, getting well ahead of the other, but their lead was short lived.

* * *

"Look out!" Zuko warned as a fiery ball arched through the sky. It crashed into the water just off-side the ship, and the crash sent the ship shaking.

"Load the Toph!" Toph shouted, setting her stance, and when Pipsqueak set the stone in front of her, she attacked, destroying the ballista.

"Dead on!" The Duke called gleefully, acting as her targeting sight.

"Reload." Toph commanded.

"Incoming!" Someone called, and Toph struck again, her missile crashing into another shot from a second ballista.

The exchange continued as Aang looked on from inside the ship with Sokka. "Why can't I help?' Aang demanded.

"Katara said you're still too weak, and we can't let anyone know you're alive." Sokka said, grabbing onto his friend. "Let us handle this, Aang."

"Fine!" The boy shouted, sulking.

"They're coming alongside." Zuko said from his spot close to Katara. "Watch out for the drill."

"The what?" Katara asked before a large spiraling dart sliced through the water, boring a hole into the ship. Katara reacted immediately, freezing the water around the hole.

Zuko struck, bolts of flame sending the crew scattering. He then did his best to destroy the ballista.

"I'm going to get us some cover!" Katara called, and Zuko watched as Katara raised mist all around them.

"I'm impressed." Zuko commented, and then he was tossed off his feet when a missile smashed into the middle of the deck.

"Get us away from here!" Hakoda shouted, and the men running the engines worked even harder.

"How are we doing?' Toph called.

"It can't get much worse!" Sokka replied as the ship pulled clear of the mist. A large Unagi rose from the water, and Sokka could have cried. "Why does the universe taunt me?"

"You make it too easy!" Toph replied, not sure of what new danger presented itself.

The serpent roared, and dived toward the ship, but an errant missile from the enemy ship hit it. The beast changed directions, and went after the enemy ship, and the fighters were able to escape.

* * *

"Repairs are going well enough." Sokka commented as he, Zuko, Katara, and Toph approached Aang's room. "I can't believe they bought our lie."

"I can." Zuko replied. "The Fire Nation has lost quite a few ships to sea serpents since the war against the earth kingdom began."

They walked into Aang's room. He was sitting on his bed, looking miserable. "Hey, we're going into town to get something to eat." Sokka said. "Wanna come?"

Aang's stomach rumbled. "Maybe dinner is a good idea."

Sokka pulled a red headband from his armor. "Here, wear this. It should cover your arrow."

Aang crossed his arms. "I'm not going if I have to hide my arrow."

"Hey, you guys go. I want to talk with Aang." Zuko said.

"You sure, Sparky?" Toph asked.

"Sure." Zuko said. "Go ahead, we'll catch up."

Aang didn't meet Zuko look after the others left. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I know what your problem is." Zuko said. "The others don't, but trust me, I know how you feel. You didn't fail, Aang."

"Yes I did!" Aang shouted. "I was there! I could have saved Ba Sing Se, but I lost!"

"Azula struck you from behind, like a coward." Zuko said simply, and Aang looked at him. "It had no honor in it, it was a treacherous blow. Aang, you may have lost the fight, but your honor is intact."

Aang sneered. "What do you know about that?" He demanded. "You've chased us ever since I woke up, tried to hurt us so many times, and you think you can lecture me about honor?"

"Yes, I do." Zuko said softly. "And I know this much. Until you believe that you still have your honor, none of us will be able to convince you otherwise." He walked to the door. "I'll make sure we bring back something for you."

* * *

"We'll be fully provisioned by tomorrow midday." Hakoda said in low tones later that night.

"Good." Zuko replied. "Its not safe to stay in one place too long." He heard crying, and running, and turned to see Katara, who'd gone below with food for Aang. He knew what had happened.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Hakoda asked, concerned.

"He left!" Katara exclaimed. "Aang, he's gone!"

Zuko stepped back. "I'll go tell the others." He said softly, and left them alone.

"Maybe it's his way of being brave." Hakoda suggested gently.

"It's not brave, its stupid!" Katara nearly shouted. "How could he leave us all behind like that? We need him, the whole world does!"

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" Hakoda asked.

Katara looked at her father. "How could you leave us like that? I know we had Gran Gran, and she loved us, but we were so lost without you!"

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Hakoda whispered, and Katara ran into his arms, crying.

"I understand why you left, and I know you had to go, so why do I still feel this way?" Katara sobbed. "I was so sad, and angry, and hurt!"

"I love you more than anything." Hakoda declared. "You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you two every day I was gone, and each night, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache."

* * *

Aang slowly woke the next morning, a fuzzy warm ball on his chest. Two large green eyes peered into his face, and Momo chattered.

Aang sat up, and saw Appa land, his friends…and Zuko, climbing out of the saddle.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It was stupid of me to leave." He looked at Zuko. "I saw the spirits last night, and they helped me realize you were right, Zuko."

Aang stood up. "We have a lot of work to do, don't we?"

"You didn't think you'd get out of training, did you?" Toph asked smugly.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"Dad's going to travel around and find the people we need with us." Sokka said. "We'll meet them before the Day of Black Sun."

"Okay." Aang smiled. "So, let's get started."


	2. The Headband

(NOTE) Well, I hate to say this, but I won't be posting anything new this week, after this chapter. I'll be writing, trying to get even further ahead, but I don't want to take away from Avatar returning this week. I know, that sounds very cocky, but that's me. I would like to mention, for those of you who liked the dance scene between Aang and Katara in the canon episode, you will be unhappy with me. Again, my thanks to all my readers. Without you, I wouldn't be able to smile as I read my reviews.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

* * *

**Two** The Headband

A weird cloud floated over the ocean, falling rapidly toward an island. Settling just over the land, voices emanated from within.

"I think I see a cave below." Aang declared.

"Shush!" Sokka's voice rang out. "Keep quiet!"

The cloud evaporated, revealing Appa floating gently over the island, bearing the gang on his back.

The great white beast landed, and Sokka jumped down, eyes darting around. "Great job with the cloud camouflage, but next time let's disguise ourselves as a cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut."

Toph snorted. "Right, Sokka, because we certainly wouldn't want any birds to hear us up there and turn us in."

Sokka pointed at the birds sitting on a small edge of rock. "We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds."

Katara looked up at Zuko. He was still standing on Appa's saddle, an uncertain look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been home in over three years." Zuko replied. "I'm still banished. If I step foot on Fire Nation soil…" He trailed off.

"You'll be fine." Katara assured him. "We'll come up with a good disguise for you."

Zuko finally jumped down, and gestured at the military dress uniform he wore. "If I can cover my scar, this is just fine. People will think I'm an injured soldier on medical leave."

"Let's go check out that cave." Aang called.

They all turned to enter, and Sokka jumped over their heads, crashing into the dirt.

Everyone save Toph shared an amused look as Sokka peered into the cave, finally waving them ahead.

He gestured at the wide-open, dank cave. "Well, here's how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave...after cave...after cave..." His head dropped, and he sighed, disappointed.

"We don't need to become cave people." Katara suggested. She pulled at her water tribe dress. "We need some new clothes."

"Blending in is better than hiding out. With some new clothes we'd be just as safe." Aang agreed.

"Besides." Toph hit the wall, disturbing a bunch of white bugs. "They have real food out there. Who wants to sit in the dark and eat cave-hoppers?"

Momo slid along the ground, grabbing one of the bugs, and munched away, looking at the gang with a leg sticking from his mouth.

Sokka sighed. "Looks like we got out-voted, sport." Turning to the others, Sokka managed a smile. "Let's go get some clothes."

* * *

"Look at that!" Zuko shook his head. "That attendant is sound asleep! I'd fire him for that."

"But it's good for us." Sokka countered. "He won't notice anything missing until we're gone."

"I don't know about this." Aang spoke up. "I don't think its right to steal from these people…"

Katara slipped past him. "I call the silk robe!" She ran along the clothesline, grabbing clothing.

"But if it's for survival…" Aang raced after her. "I call the suit!" Toph and Sokka, each grabbing armfuls of clothing, followed him.

* * *

Aang tied the belt to his suit around his head, and spun around, grinning widely. "Ta-da! Normal kid!" He declared.

Zuko looked at him, snorting. He turned away, his shoulder shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

"What?" Aang asked.

Toph held up one of the shoes she'd grabbed. "I should wear shoes." She stated thoughtfully. "But I wouldn't be able to see…" A thought struck her, and Toph slid the shoe on, forcing the sole off of the bottom. The sole smacked into Sokka's face. "There! A fashionable shoe for the blind earthbender!"

Katara's voice caught their attention. "How do I look?" They all turned to her, and Sokka glared when he saw the smitten look on both Aang and Zuko's faces.

Zuko frowned, blushing slightly. "You look fine. But…your mother's necklace."

Katara touched her pendant. "Oh. I guess it's obviously water tribe, huh?" She untied the necklace, and stashed it away.

* * *

"Where are Zuko and Katara?" Sokka asked, sliding a top-knot piece into his hair. He, Toph and Aang were standing in an alley, putting finishing touches to their outfits.

"Trying out his disguise." Toph replied, sliding a tiara into her hair.

Aang smoothed back Momo's ears, and stuck his friend into her jacket. "We're supposed to meet them in the village square." He grinned. "Just follow my lead, okay? I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago."

They walked around a corner, Aang waving jauntily to a man they passed. "Flameo, my good hotman!"

The man looked confused. "Uh…hello…I guess."

* * *

The vendor looked at the bandages around Zuko's head. They covered the entirety of his scar. "You poor man." She shook her head. "Did you get that it the war?"

Zuko nodded, frowning. "My unit was at Omashu. An earthbender got a lucky blow in."

"My old man was crippled in the fighting." The woman clasped Zuko's hand in her own. "We're so proud of you brave men, fighting for the cause."

She turned to Katara. "You look lovely, dear. You must have met him in the colonies."

"Wha…" Katara began. "Oh…yeah. That's where we met." Trying not to blush, she took Zuko's arm, and pointed out the necklace she wanted.

Zuko paid, and they walked off, the vendor cheerily wishing them a good life together.

"That was uncomfortable." Zuko said as they walked toward the center of town.

Katara toyed with her new necklace. "Not for me. I got a free necklace."

* * *

Aang saw where Sokka was walking, and stopped. "We're going to a meat place?"

Sokka turned around, grinning. "Everybody here eats meat, Aang. Even the meat!" He pointed over to where a large cow-hippo was munching away on fish heads.

Aang stuck his tongue out, disgusted. "I'll just go find some lettuce in the garbage. You guys go ahead."

"Suit yourself, Twinkeltoes." Toph followed Sokka, and Aang went his own way, greeting the people he passed with an enthusiastic "Hotman!"

Three large, imperious men surrounded Aang. One of them spoke. "You really thought we wouldn't catch you?"

"Huh?" Aang's heart began to race.

The speaker sighed, and poked Aang on the chest. "Honestly, we aren't stupid, Boy. You don't belong here. Next time you want to play hooky, change out of your uniform!"

* * *

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked. She and Zuko had just joined Toph and Sokka at the fountain.

"You let him wander off?" Zuko asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Why shouldn't we?" Sokka said. "He's been here before. Who could know he's the Avatar?"

Zuko began to laugh, but managed to control himself. He smirked. "Well, Aang may get caught for truancy."

"Huh?" Sokka asked, lost.

* * *

Aang stumbled into the classroom ahead of the officers. "We have one of yours, Ms. Kwan. He was playing hooky."

"A new young mind to mold." Miss Kwan sighed. "You are here to be molded?"

Aang grinned. "Empty and ready to mold!" He tapped his head.

As the officers turned to leave, Miss Kwan's eyes narrowed. "You are not Fire Nation!" She sniffed, and approached Aang. "Clearly, you are from the colonies."

"Right…The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Aang replied.

"Your etiquette is simply horrible." Kwan sniffed again. "In the motherland, we bow to our elders…like this." She demonstrated, and Aang copied her. The teacher waved him to a seat.

* * *

Aang walked away from the school, pulling his jacket open. Momo's ears peered up at him. "We made it through the day, Momo…and it wasn't all that bad."

"You better not let the headmaster catch you with that monkey." A girl said, and Aang jumped, stuffing Momo back into his jacket.

"What? What monkey?"

The girl laughed. "Don't worry, I'm no tattletale." She smiled. "I'm On Ji. I like your headband."

Aang was about to reply when he was jostled from behind. A large, somewhat ugly boy stepped around him, an arm wrapping around On Ji possessively.

"You don't have to baby-sit the new kid."

Aang looked up at the taller boy. "You must be one of the popular kids I've heard about."

"That right, and let me help you get one thing straight." The boy got in Aang's face, and spoke menacingly. "On Ji is my girlfriend. Stay away from her."

He led the girl away, and a smaller boy approached Aang. "I don't believe it, Kuzon! Hide didn't beat you up, not even a little!"

"I guess I'm just lucky." Aang replied.

"I'm Shoji. Me and the guys were going to play Hide and Explode. Want to come?"

Aang grinned. "Sure!"

* * *

"You hear that?" Zuko asked, looking up. He slid his bandage disguise over his head, and stood up with the others.

Aang slid down from the top of the cave. He was covered in soot, and grinning tiredly.

"Hey guys."

Sokka poked at him. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

Aang rubbed his head. "Sorry, Sokka. After school I went to play hide and explode with some of the guys."

"After what?" Sokka screeched, paling.

"I was enrolled in a Fire Nation school." Aang replied. "I'm going back tomorrow."

"What?" Sokka asked before keeling over. Toph poked at him with her toes.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Katara asked Zuko.

Later, around the fire, they all discussed Aang's announcement. "I'm trying to not burst your bubble, Aang, but this sounds like a terrible idea." Sokka declared.

"We've got clothes." Toph said. "What do you need to go to school for?"

"I'm learning about the Fire Nation." Aang replied. "Look, they even gave us a picture of Fire Lord Ozai." Aang held up a large ink portrait. "And here's one I made out of noodles!" He held up another piece of canvas.

Zuko snorted at the image of his father done in thin noodles. "That's…impressive…" He commented. "But this is dangerous, Aang. You could accidentally let something slip."

"Okay…" Aang sighed, then looked at them slyly. "I guess we'll never learn about the secret river, then. It supposedly leads right to the palace. We were supposed to study it in school tomorrow."

Zuko blinked. "What river?" He asked.

Aang grinned. "See, it must be really secret if Zuko doesn't know about it!"

"Or it could simply not exist." Katara spoke up. "What about that?"

"Wait." Sokka leaned forward. "Let's just let Aang go. If the river exists, it could be important to know where it leads. But only for a couple more days at most."

"Flameo, Hotman!" Aang ran off.

"Flameo?" Sokka wondered, looking at Katara.

"Hotman?" She finished. The siblings looked at Zuko, who shrugged.

* * *

The next day, Aang found his seat, grinning at the new friends he had made. Miss Kwan walked in.

"Good morning, class. Let's begin by reciting the Fire Nation oath."

Aang looked around. When the others began speaking, he tried to keep up, but failed miserably.

The others stopped reciting; laughing at his attempts to fill in the gaps, and Miss Kwan slammed her ruler down on her desk.

"I suppose it is fun to make a mockery of the oath!" She exclaimed. "Well then, let us have a surprise exam on the Great March of Our Civilization!"

The whole class groaned.

"First question: In what year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation Army?" Miss Kwan asked.

Aang raised his hand. Miss Kwan sighed, and called on him. "Is that a trick question? The Air Nomads didn't have a formal military. They were defeated by ambush."

All around him, jaws dropped open, and Miss Kwan rose from her seat, eyes wide. "I do not see how you could possibly know more than our national history book!" She scoffed. "Unless you were there a hundred years ago."

Aang sank back to his seat. "I'll just write my best guess." He murmured.

Later, Aang adjusted the sungi horn around his shoulders. The music instructor tapped his baton, and the class began playing. Aang took a deep breath, and sound blared out from his horn as he shuffled his feet in tune with his own horrible music.

The rest of the class stared at him, shocked, and the teacher waved for Aang's attention. "Kuzon?"

"I know, I'm a terrible sungi hornist." Aang answered.

The instructor shook his head. "No, no. That hullabaloo with your feet. Is that a nervous disorder?"

Aang looked down at his feet, then back up. "I was dancing. Don't you dance in the homeland?"

The instructor closed his eyes, sighing. "Dancing is not conducive to education, Young people must have a rigid, strict regimen." He seemed to consider. "If you are so moved by your love of the Fire Nation, you may march quietly in place."

They resumed playing, and Aang marched slightly, now bored.

After music class, Aang walked out into the sunlight, ignoring the kids pointing at him and whispering.

He was kind of worried about that. It was like they didn't know how to really have fun.

"Hi, Kuzon." On Ji said, smiling at Aang. "I liked that crazy dance you were doing."

Aang grinned. "Really? I could show you again…" He yelped when flames spurted up in front of him.

Hide walked across the yard. "What was that, Colony Trash?" He demanded. "You gonna show her something?"

"Just a few dance steps." Aang replied innocently.

Hide snarled. "No shows my On Ji anything…especially movements!" He swung on Aang, who stepped aside.

Hide struck again, and again, Aang gracefully moving out of the way each time. Finally, Hide overswung, and fell on the ground.

Unfortunately, the headmaster showed up right then. "Picking fights on your second day of school?" He helped Hide up. "We shall have a conference to discuss this unruly behavior. Bring your parents to my office after school."

"But…" Aang was cut off.

"No buts! Just do it." The Schoolmaster walked off, Hide shooting Aang a victorious smirk.

* * *

"You are awfully young to have a child this age." The headmaster said.

Zuko smiled slightly. "He's not my son, sir. My older sister, may she rest in peace, passed away from illness in the Colonies. I was returning home for medical leave, and brought Kuzon with me."

"Ah." The headmaster picked up a sheet of paper. "Kuzon has been enrolled here only two days, and already he has argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and bullied one of our star pupils." He adjusted his glasses. "If this keeps up, I shall have him sent to reform school…" The man leaned forward. "By that I mean the coal mines."

Zuko glared at Aang. "Trust me, sir. I'll straighten him out. He's going to be punished…severely."

The headmaster looked satisfied. "Excellent."

* * *

"You know, Zuko could have told me this was a school uniform." Aang said. "Then I wouldn't have been taken to school to begin with."

"That may be." Sokka tugged at the beard he'd made as a disguise, but it hadn't worked. "But it's time for us to go, anyway."

"No!" Aang crossed his arms. "I'm having fun being a normal kid for once. You get to be normal all the time, Sokka."

"Ha ha!" Toph called, and Zuko tried to turn his laugh into a cough.

"Those other kids are the future of the Fire Nation. If we really want to change the Fire Nation, we should start with them." Aang continued. "I want to help them."

"What could you possibly do to help a whole nation of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka demanded.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed indignantly. "We're not all depraved!"

Sokka raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. But still, what do you plan to do?"

Aang jumped up. "I'm going to throw them…" He tap-danced. "A secret dance party!"

Sokka, when he recovered, pointed toward Appa. "Go to your room!"

* * *

The cave looked different. Sokka walked around, placing candles to lighten the place up, and Toph bent a large bandstand from the ground.

"Are we actually throwing a party?" Zuko asked, setting a large bowl of punch on the table for Katara. "It seems kind of…silly."

"Don't think of it as a party!" Aang called, helping Sokka. "Think of it as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy feet."

"Hey, they're coming!" Toph called. "Everyone stop bending."

Aang dashed over to Appa. "You should hide in the back, buddy." Appa groaned. "I know, you have fancier feet than any of them…and six of 'em too!"

The band assembled on the stand, playing through a few songs, and the kids mingled, talking with nervous excitement.

Aang jumped on the bandstand. "Ladies and gentlemen…the Flameos!" _This ought to get everyone moving._

The band kicked up a lively tune, but no one moved.

"What do we do?" Shoji asked.

Aang scratched his head. "Uh…this is where you start dancing."

"I don't think my parents would want me dancing in a cave." One boy spoke up, his head shrinking into his collar.

"Yeah, what if someone finds out?" Another kid called.

Aang frowned. "Dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of expression that you just do. No one can take it from you."

"Maybe in the colonies, Kuzon. But we don't have dances here." Shoji insisted.

"Sure you do." Aang replied. "I happen to know several classical Fire Nation dances."

He began to demonstrate.

* * *

"Who knew Twinkletoes could dance?" Toph asked, sitting with Katara on the side.

Aang landed in front of On Ji, and laughing, she began to copy his moves. Everyone else finally gave in, and began to dance.

Sokka chugged some punch. "Hey, they look pretty good together."

"If that's what you like." Katara commented. She blinked. A hand was held out to her. Following it, she saw Zuko looking at her intently.

"Come dance with me." He said.

Katara blinked. "I don't know…these shoes aren't really…"

"You'll be fine." Zuko insisted. "Come on. It won't kill you, I promise."

Katara let him lead her out onto the floor. "People are looking!" She insisted, feeling her cheeks starting to redden.

Zuko looked at her intently. "It's just you and me right now. Do what I do."

He took her right hand with his left, and rested a hand on her waist. Moving slowly so Katara could get the hang of the steps, they began to waltz, moving in a small circle.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Katara asked.

"From Uncle." Zuko replied. "Don't ask me to explain…it's kind of embarrassing."

He spun Katara suddenly, catching her off guard, and she latched on to him. Katara glared at his smile. "That wasn't funny! Warn me next time!"

* * *

Music floated up the hill, and the headmaster shook his head, placing a hand on Hide's shoulder. "It is a dance party. You were right to come to me about this." He turned to the truancy officers. "Let's go."

* * *

Aang stopped dancing, and looked to where Katara had been sitting. He intended to ask her to dance, and he frowned when he saw she was gone.

Looking around the crowd, Aang saw an open circle. Zuko and Katara were dancing in the middle of it…and it looked like they were having a lot of fun. His shock barely had time to register before he heard someone shouting over the music.

"All of you stop!" The headmaster was standing in the cave, surrounded by officers. He spotted the boy he thought of as Kuzon. "There, that's the one! Get him!"

Aang dodged into the crowd. "Guys, scramble!" He shouted. He heard the offices behind him grabbing kids, thinking they were him, and Aang smiled gratefully at his new friends as they slipped their own belts on as headbands.

He followed the others out the back, stopping only to look back once. Shoji was there, and the boy grinned.

Aang bowed Fire Nation style, and ran down the tunnel, bending it shut behind him. He could picture the look on Soji's face, and grinned.

* * *

The headmaster glared at all of the students. He couldn't believe they would be this disrespectful. He saw one of the officers moving slightly to the beat of the music that was still playing.

"Stop that! And someone get that band down!"

* * *

Appa soared through the night sky, his passengers safely on his back. Katara looked at her brother.

"We're safe, Sokka. The beard can come off." She declared.

Sokka rubbed his beard, pleased. "No it can't. It's permanently glued to my face…" Zuko reached out, and took hold, tugging sharply. "Ow!"

"He wasn't kidding, it's glued on well." The prince confirmed.

"Good job, Twinkletoes." Toph said to Aang. "I think you really helped those kids."

"You really think so?" Aang asked. "It was just a dance party, after all."

"It was some dance party." Katara yawned, wrapping up in Zuko's cloak, quickly falling asleep.

Sokka looked up at the moon grinning goofily. "All I can say is: Flameo, my good hotman. Flameo."

* * *

Azula hated the industrial district. But it was a good place for a secret meeting. She walked down a dark alley, and dropped the hood of her cloak.

Hard clanking steps came toward her, and a huge man appeared in the dim light, stalking toward the princess.

He stopped a short distance away, and waited, his stare very near that of a permanent glare.

Azula walked up to him, unafraid. "I won't bother to ask if you were followed." She walked around the man, inspecting him. She met his stare. "I've heard many stories about you. You are very good at what you do." She reached into her tunic, and removed a heavy sack. "Consider this a down payment. I want you to find my brother and end him."

The man stuffed the money away, and began to clank off but Azula spoke again. "And if the Avatar happens to be alive, dispose of him as well."

The assassin clanked off into the night.


	3. The Painted Lady

**Three** The Painted Lady

Appa grunted miserably as he trudged down a filthy river, the travelers riding on his back with the exception of one hyperactive twelve-year-old.

Aang tapped Momo on the head. "Here Momo!" He dove under, bending his way behind the lemur.

Momo chattered, looking around, and Aang surfaced. "Here, Momo!" He dove back under, and the lemur swam to where Aang had been.

Aang surfaced suddenly, sniffing at the water. He leapt out of the river, lading on Appa's back.

"Hey, guys, I think this river is polluted." He airbent the sludge off of him, and ginned sheepishly. Four pairs of eyes were fixed on him, glaring…well, Toph wasn't looking at Aang, but she was cracking her knuckles.

"Sorry." Aang bent the sludge off of them, dropping in back in the river. Momo landed next to Sokka, and shook itself clean, covering Sokka with the sludge yet again.

Sokka gestured with his fishing pole. "Maybe that's why I can't catch anything. Normally, my fishing skills are off the hook!" He grinned, expecting a laugh, but everyone groaned.

Toph teased him. "Too bad your fishing skills aren't on the hook!" Sokka huffed at the laughter that followed Toph's comment.

"I guess we'll have to go elsewhere to get food." Toph continued. A long roll of paper rolled past her, hitting Zuko at the back of Appa's saddle. "That is, if it fits into Sokka's master schedule."

Sokka studied his schedule, then looked up. "It's doable. But that means only two potty breaks today!"

Aang pointed downriver at a small village. "Maybe we can find food there."

"That's Jang Hui." Zuko commented. "They used to export a rare kind of fish. It only lived in this river. There hasn't been any of the Long fish in markets for a while." He grimaced at the polluted river. "I guess I see why."

"Well, we can't take Appa there." Sokka told Aang. "Let's hide somewhere."

* * *

Appa grunted uncomfortably as Aang bent a layer of turf over the bison. Aang stepped back, studying his handiwork, and laughed when Momo danced up to Appa, burrowing under the dirt that now covered its much larger friend.

"Now you look just like a hill with horns! We'll be back, buddy!" Aang ran to the others, leading the way down the hill toward the river.

Zuko glanced back at the bison. "That's couldn't actually work, could it?' He asked Toph.

"Eh…you'd be surprised, Sparky." Toph retorted bluntly. "A lot of stuff has happened that saved our bacon."

* * *

"Ok…" Toph cracked her knuckles. "I don't see a village anywhere. Is this some kind of joke? Whose bright idea was this?" The gang was standing atop some cliffs that overlooked the river.

"There's a village!" Sokka explained, stunned. "But it's in the river."

"It sure is!" A voice drifted up to the gang. An eccentric man was below them, standing in a wide dugout. "Name's Dock. Who might ya'll be?"

Sokka was quick to respond. "We're from the colonies. Our friend Li promised to show us around the homeland." He gestured at Zuko.

Dock's eyes widened. "Colonials, eh?" He grinned widely. "Well, hop on! I'll give y'all a ride over."

"Why do you all live on the river?" Katara asked, finding a seat in the boat.

"Well, we're a fishin' village." Dock replied. "Used to be, at least. Then the factory came and started gunkin' up the river." He eyed Zuko. "Not that I'm complainin'. All for the Fire Nation, eh?"

* * *

"Look at how these people live!" Katara said, concerned. The gang was passing through the village. Everywhere, the sick lay scattered, groaning in misery. A foul stench rose from the water below, adding to the smell of sickness. "We should help them."

"We can't." Sokka replied. "We've got a schedule to keep, so they're on their own."

"That's cold, Sokka." Zuko declared. "These are my people, after all."

"They're sick and starving, Sokka!" Katara glared at her brother. "How can you turn your back on them?"

"I'm not!" Sokka gestured wildly. "I'm being realistic! We can't stop in every single rinky-dink town we come to! We'll be helping all of them by taking out the Fire Lord!"

Toph's hand suddenly clamped over Sokka's mouth. "Idiot! We should be quieter when talking about the Fire Lord!"

"I hate to say this, but I think Sokka's right." Aang stated. "Our mission has to come first."

Katara glanced at Zuko, who shrugged, obviously unhappy. Katara sighed. "Fine. Let's get what we need and leave."

"I'll meet you at the docks." Zuko said. He had seen something that had caused his heart to leap into his throat. He had to see if it was what he thought it was.

The gang found an open stall in the market, and Sokka snorted when he saw the vendor. "Hey, Dock, you work here too?"

The man lifted his hat, different from earlier, and scratched his head. "Dock? That's my brother. We call him that cause that's where he works. I'm Xu."

"Oh." Sokka grabbed the pouch of money. "We need to buy some food."

Xu produced a tray of truly disgusting seafood. "There's a special on! Buy three fish and I throw in a clam free!"

Everyone's face turned green, but they bought the food anyway. "Could you tell Dock we need a ride back across the river?" Aang asked.

Xu dropped below the counter, and reappeared, wearing the hat 'Dock' had been wearing.

"Hey, Colonials! M'brother tells me y'all need a ride!"

As they headed toward the docks, a small boy ran up to Katara. "Can you spare any food?" He begged.

Katara selected the best looking of the fish, and gave it to him. "I'm sorry I can't offer any more."

The boy grinned, and raced over to where a sick woman lay.

* * *

Zuko arranged the tinder and kindling, and lighted it, carefully adding wood to it until it was roaring hot. Katara and Toph were bending the dirt and sludge from the water…well, the water from the sludge, and he grimaced at what was left. "We'll have to boil this a while before its safe to use."

"You know…" Sokka was studying his schedule again. "This little detour cost us. It's gonna take some work to get back on track."

"Like what?" Toph asked, sniffing at the water disgustedly.

Sokka cleared his throat. "For starters, we'll have to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day."

"Forty-three?" Katara scoffed.

"I rise with the sun, not before it!" Zuko called from his spot in front of the fire.

"Hey, we just lost a whole day!" Sokka replied. "We have to make that up!"

"I'm not getting up early." Toph declared with an air of finality.

Sokka frowned. "Fine. Then…let's cut out all of our eating breaks."

"No way!" Aang shook his head.

"You guys are killing me." Sokka muttered. "Fine, let's combine potty breaks and eating breaks."

There was silence, and Sokka began to smile, when Zuko spoke up. "That's just disgusting, meat-head."

"Meat-head!" Toph sniggered. "Oh, that's great! I should have thought of that!"

Aang, Toph, and Sokka bickered as supper slowly came to a boil, while both Zuko and Katara couldn't get the village out of their heads.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Aang shook Katara awake, disturbing everyone. "Katara, something's wrong with Appa!"

"What?" Katara sat up, yawning, and followed Aang over to the air bison.

Upon seeing her, Appa grunted miserably, his tongue lolling out. Katara inspected the purple on his tongue, and shook her head.

"He's sick, Aang."

"Appa's sick?' Sokka called, jack-knifing in his sleeping furs. "That's terrible!"

"I didn't know you cared about the big fur-ball that much." Toph said.

"Care?" Sokka nearly shrieked. "Of course I care! We may as well just throw the entire schedule out, now!" He saw everyone glaring at him, and laughed nervously. "And of course, because my big furry buddy is sick?"

Toph shook her head. "He must have gotten sick from being in the water."

"Can you heal him, Katara?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Not this, Aang." Katara told him. "Appa's going to need medicine."

"We can probably find the right herbs in town." Zuko suggested.

* * *

"Wow, this place sounds livelier." Toph commented, latching on to Sokka once again. Sometimes, she enjoyed playing at being helpless.

"It looks it, too." Aang commented. "Everyone seems happy, almost festive."

They approached Xu's stall. "Hey, Xu, is there a festival going on?" Sokka asked.

"Almost!" Xu grinned. "Last night, the Painted Lady visited us, bringing food and supplies!"

"The Painted who?" Toph asked.

"She's a river spirit." Zuko replied. "Really obscure. She protects those who need the river to survive."

"She's our matron spirit!" Xu declared proudly. "Now, what can I do for you kids?"

"We really need some medicines for a sick friend." Sokka replied.

"Sorry kids. All of our medicine goes to the fortress. That's why so many of us are sick." Xu replied.

"Oh." Katara smiled at Aang. "Sorry, Aang. We'll have to wait for Appa to get better on his own."

"Man." Sokka whined. "You got any more food to sell?"

Xu produced a disgusting fish, and a disgusting two-headed fish. "Which one you want?"

"The two headed one." Sokka said. He looked at the others. "What? You get more for your money that way!"

* * *

The shadowy figure knelt on the roof above to doorway, watching as light shone gently from under the closed door.

The masked figure froze. A small boy was walking along the dock, yawning sleepily.

The figure moved, and the boy froze when he felt something grab him, a gloved hand covering his mouth.

The boy stopped struggling when the door to a nearby shack opened, and the Painted Lady came from within.

She approached the two figures, a scolding look in her eyes as she looked at the blue demon that held the boy.

She knelt, and the boy began to shiver as he saw water trail from the Painted Lady's fingers.

She brushed gently at a cut on his head, and the boy felt…better, as she washed away the growing infection.

The blue demon let the boy go, and he watched as the demon took the Painted Lady's hand, guiding her away from the village's center.

He touched his head, where his wound had been. "Thank you, Painted Lady." He called softly.

She stopped, turning slightly to him, and then both of the spirits vanished into the mist.

* * *

Dock was polishing the Painted Lady figurine sitting on the stall counter when the gang approached.

"Hey, Dock!" Sokka called, playing along. "Is Xu around?"

"Let me check!" Dock replied gleefully. He ran around the counter, vanished under, and appeared as Xu.

"What can I do for you kids today?"

"We need more food. Our friend is still sick." Aang replied.

"That's too bad." Xu replied, offering a disgusting tray of clams. "Maybe the Painted Lady will visit you and heal your friend."

"Right." Sokka replied sarcastically. "Then maybe she'll cook us a snack and we'll have a sing-a-long."

Xu nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe! She visited us again last night, and heaqled most of our sick."

"So that's why everything's so festive." Toph commented.

"Yeah, well, I hope she visits every night." Sokka declared. "Otherwise, this place will go right back to the dumps."

"How can you say that?" Katara asked. "Look at how happy everyone is!"

"Please." Sokka spoke indulgently. "Without this so called spirit, these people wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If the spirit really wanted to help, she'd use her spirit powers to blow up the factory." Sokka waved his hands. "You know…oooo-pow!"

Aang laughed. "Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. Its more like this: whooooooo!"

Both boys laughed as Katara fumed.

* * *

Aang woke up to Momo shifting as it tried to get back to sleep. He sat up, and saw two figures slip off into the darkness.

"What?" He muttered. _Was that Zuko and Katara? Where are they going?_ He got up, and followed quietly, suspicious.

Of course, trying to watch two swiftly moving figures and stay quiet meant slow going, and he lost them at the riverbank.

Feeling oddly hurt, Aang turned, and walked back to camp.

* * *

"And just where have you two been?" Sokka's voice cut through the early morning, and both Zuko and Katara froze.

"Uh…a walk?" Zuko suggested.

Sokka dumped the grass out of Katara's sleeping bag. "I know Katara is the Painted Lady…and we know about the berries you've been feeding Appa to make it look like he was sick."

Toph stuck out her now purple tongue.

"You two have endangered our mission!" Sokka yelled. "For what? One little village? After we defeat the Fire Lord we'll have all the time in the world to do things like this." He shook his head. "We're leaving as soon as we can get packed."

Strange noises filled the air, and the gang hurried to the cliffs, watching as raced along the river on machines.

"Jet Skis." Zuko frowned.

"What?" Toph asked. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Soldiers are heading to the village." Sokka replied. "What did you two do?"

Zuko and Katara shared a nervous look. "We…we kind of destroyed their factory." Katara answered.

"You what?" Aang, Sokka and even Toph looked at the two, incredulous.

"What was I supposed to do?' Katara glared at Sokka.

"Leave!" Sokka replied, nearly shouting. "Do nothing!"

"I won't ever turn my back on people who need my help." Katara said coldly. "I'm going to help the villagers any way I can. Are you coming?" She asked Zuko, who nodded.

Aang and Toph followed shortly after, and Sokka finally raced ahead of them.

"Wait, I'm coming too!"

"He does have a heart!" Aang whispered to Toph, who frowned at him.

"Cut the sissy stuff, twinkletoes." She said, thumping him in the chest.

* * *

"I thought we could exist as neighbors peacefully." A large soldier said, pacing. His insignia marked him as a general. "But I was wrong. You steal our food, our supplies, and now…now you've destroyed our factory."

Dock popped out of the crowd. "We didn't steal anything!" He vanished, and reappeared as Xu. "Yeah, it was the Painted Lady who brought us food and healed us!"

The general laughed harshly. "Oh? And I suppose she painted the Fire Nation military insignia on your containers as well?" He punched, flames bursting from his fist to demolish a house. "This is a town of liars and traitors! We'll rid the Fire Nation of all of you!"

Two soldiers lit a flame on one of buoys, but wind from nowhere came up and blew it out.

"Light it again!" The general ordered.

They moved to obey, but froze. A thick, eerie mist was drifting across the river. "What…where is that coming from?"

"The Painted Lady is coming for you!" A little boy shouted.

An ominous thumping sounded across the water. "What is that?" A soldier cried out, terrified.

"Nothing." The general barked, but his tone betrayed his apparent confidence.

"Maybe it is her." A soldier whispered, awed.

The mist parted suddenly, revealing the Painted Lady hovering on the water. After a moment, she surged across the river, landing on the dock with the water rising all around her.

She moved her body, and the river swallowed several jet skis. As she moved slowly toward the soldiers, their nerve broke, and they raced to the remaining skis, escaping with screams of terror.

The general was left on his own. "Fine, I'll take care of you myself!" He moved to strike, but a figure came from nowhere and grabbed his fists. The general was startled to find himself staring into a demon mask.

The demon shook its head, and threw the general into the water, wind tearing the dock apart and sending it down around him.

The Painted Lady rose from the water before him. "Leave, and never return." A Jet Ski rose from the depths, and the general clambered onto it, speeding off without a look back.

The Painted Lady rose to stand by the blue demon's side, and the villagers came forward, in awe. Before they came too far, they saw the Painted Lady take the demon's hand, and the mist swallowed them.

* * *

"Why didn't she clean the river?" Someone asked, upset.

"You can't expect the spirits to do everything for you." Sokka commented, stepping out from the crowd with Aang.

"Sometimes you have to help yourself." Aang continued. "Especially since this problem we can actually solve on our own."

"But what can we do?" Dock asked.

Toph, who'd ridden over with Sokka called out in a disguised voice. "Maybe we can clean the river!"

Dock snapped his fingers. "Yeah! Let's clean up this here river! I best get my other brother." He switched hats out in the open. "Hey, I'm Bushi."

Aang glared at him. "I knew you were the same person! You just switched hats!"

Bushi frowned. "Hmm. You know who does that? My brother Dock. He's crazy."

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Zuko commented, removing his Blue Spirit mask. He stared at it, frowning before he burned it.

"What was that for?" Katara asked, removing her veil.

"I don't need that thing anymore. It keeps turning up, so I hope burning it will finally rid me of it." Zuko explained. His gaze focused past Katara and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Katara turned around, and she froze.

The Painted Lady stood by the water's edge, smiling at them. A fog rose up, and she began to fade. Before the Painted Lady was gone, she spoke two words. "Thank you."

Katara and Zuko shared an awed look before smiling.


	4. Sokka's Master

**Four** Sokka's Master

Meteors burned across the nighttime sky, many fizzling out, turning the sky into a majestic twinkling map.

"You were right, Zuko. This is amazing to watch." Katara said. The entire group was laying out on an earthbent roof that protected Appa.

"When I was a kid, I used to stay out the whole night to watch meteor showers." Zuko commented. "It was always worth staying up."

"It kind of makes you realize how insignificant we all are." Sokka stated in subdued tones.

Toph bit her nail. "Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times."

A humongous comet burning a fierce, cold blue soared overhead, the air roaring as it passed. Everyone save Toph sat up.

Sokka nudged Toph. "You've never not seen anything like this."

"That's incredible." Katara whispered.

"What is?" Asked Toph. When no one immediately answered, she frowned. "I'm blind, people!" The meteor crashed, and Toph jumped to her feet. "Okay, that was impressive." She commented. "And it landed close, too."

Zuko turned to Aang. "There's a village over in that direction."

* * *

Appa swung in over the fire, roaring. The gang leaned over the side of Appa's saddle. "Spirits, look at the size of that crater!" Zuko called out.

"I'm more worried about the fire." Sokka replied. He pointed to the massive pyre blazing outward from the center of the crater.

Katara clenched the saddle. "The fire's going to destroy that town."

"Not if we can help it." Aang twitched Appa's reins, and the bison swooped around the land close to the fire. Everyone save Katara jumped down.

Katara took the reins. "There's a creek over there." She gestured. "I'm going to bend the water over here."

"I'm going to face the upwind of the fire." Zuko announced. "I'll push it back as much as I can."

He ran off and Aang turned to Toph. "Let's make a trench to cut the fire off, in case it gets away from us."

"What about me?" Sokka asked, toying with his club.

Aang paused. He pointed at Momo. "Take care of Momo."

"Great." Sokka sighed. "Now I'm just a lemur sitter." HE scractched Momo's ears. "There, there. Feel better?"

Momo looked up at him, chirping.

* * *

Sokka watched as Aang and Toph forced a fissure behind Zuko, ripping the earth even deeper to form a trench. Zuko quite literally seemed to be pushing the fire back, but broke off when a firestorm began. He dove in the thickest rain of sparks, and struck, dissipating them.

Some sparks flew over to Sokka, and he frantically beat one out with his club. When he turned to the others, Momo had snuffed them out. Sokka favored the lemur with a disgusted glare.

* * *

Katara swooped low on Appa's back, water scattering like a thick rain behind, and she went back for more water.

Toph lifted a wide, flat panel of earth, and brought it down, flipping it along the flames to smash them out.

Aang bent the water Katara brought when she returned around himself, and got ready. "Sokka, watch out!"

"Right." Sokka grabbed Momo, starting to trudge off, when Aang let fly with water and airbending.

Snow scattered all across the area, smothering the fire and coating Sokka. Momo had flown off just before the snow hit, and it came sliding in front of Sokka, playing in the ice and snow.

"Good job, everyone!" Aang called cheerily.

* * *

Iroh had been leaning back against the wall, eyes glazed over and drooling, for several hours. He was beginning to get stiff, but the guards had been watchful. Finally, their shift ended, and they left.

Iroh remained as he was, and soon, heavy footsteps approached his cell. Warden Pyun dropped a bowl to the floor. His face pressed to the bars.

"Look at you!" He snarled, disgusted. "You used to be the pride of the Fire Nation." He kicked the bowl, and it wobbled into the cell, spilling.

Iroh jumped on it, gobbling sloppily and greedily. "You're just a fat, disgusting old man. You do nothing, you say nothing. You just eat and roll around in your own filth. You're a disgrace."

Pyun spat on the floor, and walked out. Iroh waited, freezing in place until Pyun's familiar footsteps faded completely. He smiled, and sat up, brushing back his hair. He resumed eating, taking his time as he thought about his situation.

* * *

They were all seated in a wide-open restaurant. "You know, this town is really beautiful." Katara commented. The town was nestled in the mountains, on a cliff that overlooked a wide river below.

"Yeah." Aang replied. "And they have no clue how close they came to getting torched last night."

"That's the thing about being in disguise." Toph commented. "We don't get aqny hero worship. I miss the love."

"It wouldn't be love here." Zuko replied.

Katara turned to Sokka. He was sitting on some steps, his food sitting next to him untouched. "Is something wrong? You haven't even touched your roast sea-slug."

Sokka hung his head. "Well…its just…you guys can do all this amazing stuff, like fighting a forest fire, or flying around, or making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, okay? I'm the guy in the group who's just…normal."

"That's not true!" Katara protested. "No one can read a map like you!"

"Toph can't read at all." Zuko said, teasing the blind earthbender.

"And you keep us all laughing with sarcastic comments, all the time." Aang added. He grabbed Katara's hair. "I mean, look at Katara's hair, right?"

Katara grabbed her hair away, blushing. "What's wrong with my hair?" She asked defensively.

Zuko covered Aang's mouth before he could make a bigger idiot of himself. "Your hair is fine…especially with it bound up like that. Aang was just trying to make Sokka feel better, right?" He let go of Aang.

"Sure." Aang said, embarrassed.

"Thank's for the effort." Sokka told them. "But I'm not special like each of you. I'm just plain ordinary."

Katara sat next to him. "I hope you know no of us see you like that."

Toph and Zuko snorted, and Katara glared at them. "Okay, Aang and I don't see you that way." Katara brightened. "I know what's going to make you feel better."

"You do?" Sokka asked, hope shining pasrt the depression.

* * *

Sokka stood in the doorway to the shop, clapping excitedly. "Shopping!" He ran to the closest rack of weapons.

"Maybe something to reinvigorate my battling." Sokka picked up some nunchaku. "What about these?" He began to twirl them. "Hoy ya! Smack-a-dack-a-doo!" Sokka swung, and hit something…sensitive, and dropped the nunchaku.

Weakly, he spoke. "Maybe not…"

* * *

Zuko browsed as well. He toyed with a few oddly balanced knives and daggers, shaking his head.

He started to look for the others, then something caught his eye behind the counter. _It…it can't be. Those were lost at the apartment in Ba Sing Se._

The owner followed Zuko's look, and set the broadswords on the counter. "Like these, huh? My nephew is part of the occupation force in Ba Sing Se. He found these in some fancy apartment, just lying there."

"How much?" Zuko asked. The shopkeep quoted a very low price. "Why so little?"

"They're used. Besides, who trusts Earth Kingdom steel, huh? You're a soldier, you know that."

Zuko nodded. "Sure. But I served in the Earth kingdom." He counted out the money. "I didn't have a chance to get a souvenir before I left.

"Good, take em. I'm glad to get rid of them." The shopkeep said, taking the money. Zuko gently picked up the broadswords, and inwardly smiled. They were like Sokka's boomerang, somehow always coming back.

* * *

"What did you find?' Katara asked as Zuko came walking up. Zuko proudly showed her the broadswords.

"Believe it or not, but these are mine. I carried them through most of the Earth Kingdom." Zuko told her.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Aang asked, clanking toward them.

He was dressed in incredibly complex, polished armor, flags and weapons bristling all over him.

"All I need is a wind sword to complete the outfit." Aang grinned.

"A what?" Katara asked.

"You take a sword handle, and bend the air through it." Aang demonstrated, making whoosh noises. Aang began to tip back, and before either of his friends could catch him, Aang fell onto his back.

"Maybe I'll stick with what I have."

* * *

Sokka had toyed with nearly every kind of weapon in the store. None of them felt right. He was about to give up and go back to moping when he spotted a rack of long, thin swords, one prominently displayed above the others.

Sokka inspected it, eyes riveted. The hilt was inlaid with gold, and a delicate golden dragon danced along the scabbard.

"I see you have an eye for weapons." The shopkeep commented, polishing a mysteriously dirtied sai. "That's an original from Piandao, the greatest swod master and maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the estate up the road." He walked off, and everyone crowded around.

"That's what you need." Toph proclaimed. "A master."

"That's a great idea." Katara smiled. "We've all had masters to teach us. We wouldn't be anywhere without them. You should see if this Piandao will teach you."

Sokka inspected a sword. "It would be nice to be a master swordsman. Okay…I'll talk with Master Piandao."

* * *

The sun finally rose high enough for a shaft of light to wash over Iroh's face. He opened his eyes, and glanced at the door. The guard wasn't there yet.

Iroh folded his hands behind his head, and began to do sit-ups, grunting slightly. He only had a few minutes to do so before they came again.

* * *

Sokka raised the knocker, and slammed it down. He waited, but no one responded. He frowned, and grabbed both knobs and slammed them repeatedly, until the gate opened, and a very fat man was standing there.

He gazed at Sokka, disinterested. "Can I help you?"

Sokka composed himself. "I've come to train with the master."

The fat man blinked. "You should know the master turns nearly everyone away." He held out a hand. "What have you brought to show your worth?"

Sokka blanched, and patted his clothing for anything. The Fat man shook his head. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Sokka followed the man through the garden, up to the main house, and to a large, open veranda.

Piandao sat facing away from them, working on something set before him

Sokka approached, but knelt, bowing a distance away. "Master, my name is Sokka and I wish to be trained in the way of the sword."

"Sokka." Piandao didn't turn around. "That is an unusual name."

Sokka swallowed. "Oh…uh…really? Where I come from…the Fire Nation Colonies…it's pretty common."

"Hmm." Piandao remained focused on his calligraphy. "Let me guess. You've traveled hundreds of miles from your village, where you're the best swordsman, and you think you deserve to learn from a master."

"Actually." Sokka considered. "I've traveled all across the world."

Piandao nodded knowingly. "Here it comes."

"And I know one thing." Sokka continued humbly. "I have a lot to learn."

Paindao glanced over his shoulder. "You aren't doing a good job of selling yourself."

Sokka hung his head. "I know. When you butler let me in, he told me I'd have to prove my worth. But I don't know if I am worthy."

"I see." Piandao rose, and planted his sword at his feet. "Let's find out if you are, together."

Sokka looked up, surprised. Piandao smiled. "I will train you."

* * *

They stood out in a wide-open training yard. "The first thing you must learn is the sword is an extension of yourself." Piandao unsheathed his sword, and ran through a graceful form. "You must think of it like another part of your body."

"Like a second head?" Sokka asked.

Piandao stopped. "Well, more like a really long, extra sharp arm. The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master, it becomes the most versatile and elegant of all weapons." Piandao executed another form. "Just as the imagination is limitless, so too are the possibilities of the sword."

Sokka grinned wide, nodding in understanding.

* * *

"What should we do today?" Aang asked, laying out under the sun with the others in the old campsite.

Momo gave up chasing bugs, and settled down for a nap close to Katara. The waterbender absently scratched his ears. Toph sighed.

"I'm all tapped out. I've already picked my toes twice."

Aang turned his head. "Twice?"

"Once to get them clean, then again just for that sweet picking sensation." Toph replied, stretching out.

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule lately, so who knows what we should be doing." Katara stated.

Zuko chimed in. "I could start Aang's firebending lessons."

All eyes (and ears) turned to Aang, who sat up. "Lessons?" He asked. "Um…should we really be doing that? What if someone sees us?"

Zuko sat up, and waved around. "Out here? Come on, Aang, you have to start learning sometime."

"Yeah…maybe." Aang replied, unsure. "How would we start?"

* * *

"The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid." Piandao explained, leading Sokka to a table covered with calligraphy stationary." He carefully handed Sokka a brush, who immediately crushed the bristles with his thumb.

"So, writing my name will make me a better swordsman?" Sokka asked, incredulous.

Piandao corrected Sokka's hold on the brush. "When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity. You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on the battlefield."

Sokka took a hold of his sleeve to keep it from the paper, and prepared to write. "Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush, nor a stroke of the sword."

Sokka frowned, and tapped the tip of the brush on his chin, thinking. Piandao coughed politely.

"You are getting ink on your face."

Sokka looked at the brush. "I am?" He smiled. "I am! This is about getting my identity on the page, right?" He looked at Piandao, who nodded. Sokka rubbed the brush all over his face, and then rolled his face across the page.

He lifted it up to Piandao, revealing a smeared, featureless face. Piandao closed his eyes in response.

After that, Sokka, wearing padding, faced the butler, whose name was apparently Fat, in the ring with a wooden sword.

Fat easily knocked the sword from Sokka's hands, and then chased him around, trying to club him.

* * *

Sokka stared in awe at the amazing panorama his master had shown him. Where Sokka and Piandao stood gave them a majestic view of a mighty rivers that fell in a series of waterfalls into a canyon.

"Amazing!" Sokka exclaimed.

Piandao gestured at the paint and paper on the ground. "Now, paint it."

Sokka turned to stare at the waterfalls, but Piandao turned him away. "No peeking."

Sokka frowned, and began to paint.

* * *

"I'm finished." Sokka announced later, snapping Piandao out of his meditation. Sokka held up a messy work that vaguely resembled the scenery, but it included a big, smiling sun and a rainbow.

"You added a rainbow." Piandao observed.

"Is that okay?" Sokka asked, worried. Piandao sighed, and shook his head.

Then it was back to the sparring ring. Sokka attacked Fat, who blocked, then struck back.

Sokka parried, and was about to attack again when Piandao, sipping a cup of tea, called out. "Sokka!"

Sokka looked up, and Fat snuck around, kicking him in the back. Sokka groaned as he got up, and Piandao continued. "Pay attention to what you're doing."

Sokka gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Sokka followed Piandao down a flight of steps that led to a large rock garden. Piandao gestured at the garden. "Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advatage."

Sokka stepped forward, and scratched his chin, thinking. He chuckled, and started, first pushing a large, hollowed boulder under the shade of a tree. He tore up a large patch of moss, and ran back, draping it over the boulder.

Sokka lay down, sighing in relaxation. Fat appeared, and gasped in shock, staring a the mess of rocks Sokka had created. Sokka noticed him. "Would you mind getting me something cold to drink?"

Fat started to reply, when Piandao spoke up. "I'll have lemon in mine." Fat hung his head, and padded off.

* * *

Iroh's knuckles were raw, but he blocked out that minor pain. He pushed himself all the way up, and then brought his hand together, clapping loudly before he caught himself, pushing back up. It was only a matter of time before someone came to see what was happening, and Iroh meant to make the best of it.

Outside the cell, Warden Pyun was trying to eat, ignoring the claps, but finally he snarled in anger, tossing his food down.

He stomped to the door, and looked through the small port. Iroh was leaning in the same spot he'd been since the morning, clapping idly and laughing.

"What's going on in there?" Pyun barked. He saw the delirious look on Iroh's face, and shook his head. "Crazy old man."

He walked off, and Iroh eventually stopped clapping, his expression sharpening once more as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

Toph and Katara sat close to the firepit, the map spread out between them. Aang and Zuko were seated nearby, eyes closed in meditation.

"We're here on this island." Katara said, mostly to herself. She frowned, and tapped a different spot. "Or…maybe here?"

"Noodle Brain." Toph laid back on the ground. "You don't know what you're doing. I miss Sokka."

Katara's frown deepened as she glared at her friend. "If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?" She snapped.

A groan came from Aang and Zuko's direction, and Katara turned on them. "What?"

"Nothing." Aang responded quickly. He muttered the next part, but the wind carried his words. "Jokes must not run in the family."

Zuko laughed at that, and both boys paled when Katara started their way.

* * *

Sokka was seated across from Piandao in front of the main house. Piandao smiled at him.

"You've had a good first day of training."

Sokka looked confused. "I did? But I thought I messed up on everything."

Piandao's smile was gentle. "You messed things up in a very special way. You are ready for a real sword."

Sokka's heart skipped a beat. "Are you giving me one of yours?"

"No." Piandao replied swiftly. Raising an eyebrow at Sokka's despondent look, he continued. "Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So, tomorrow, you will make your own sword."

Sokka looked up, surprise and eagerness in his eyes.

* * *

"Choosing the correct materials is the most important part. You must trust your steel with your life. Choose carefully." Piandao warned.

Sokka moved through the smithy, carefully inspecting various ores and materials, sniffing some and biting others. He frowned, thinking, then turned to Piandao. "Master, would it be all right for me to leave and bring a special material back for my sword?"

Piandao nodded proudly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"You aren't even breathing right!" Zuko voice carried across the meadow to where Toph and Katara were.

"I'm trying, Zuko!" Aang responded.

"I can't sleep with all this yelling!" Toph growled. She sat up suddenly. "Hey, Sokka's coming!" She turned to the direction the boys were. "Hey, Sokka's coming back!"

"Finally!" Aang vanished, and Toph assumed he was in the air.

Moments later, Sokka came walking up the path. "Hey guys, what's all the yelling about?"

"You're back!" Aang grinned. "Say something funny!"

"Funny how?" Sokka asked, confused.

Aang fell over laughing, and Sokka turned to Toph as Katara and Zuko shook their heads. "What's with him?"

Toph faced away to hide her blush. "I don't know. He missed you or something. I didn't care."

"Thanks. That warms my heart." Sokka declared. "I need some help."

* * *

They pushed the meteorite up the hill toward the mansion, Toph bending the stone forward when she could.

Sokka ran ahead to the doors, and pounded the knockers. Piandao answered the door personally within moments. He looked at the others curiously. "Who's this?"

"Oh, these are my friends. Just other good Fire Nation folk." Sokka replied. Piandao bowed. "Master, do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?"

Piandao touched the stone, inspecting it, then look up, eyes narrowed confidently. "We'll make a sword unlike any other!"

* * *

Sokka shoveled in the coal, stoking the flame so hot it made it hard to breathe. The meteorite sat behind him, waiting to be broken down. Sokka heard footsteps, and turned to his master and Fat, who were bringing the sledge hammer.

Sokka held a chisel in place, and Fat swung the hammer, the meteorite's dense, hard surface resisting the blows, but it finally cracked. Sokka picked up a smaller hammer, and worked on the crack, expanding it until a chunk of the meteorite finally fell free.

The work continued, Sokka keeping the forge stoked, until the entire meteorite was broken down.

Fat loaded the ore into a stone bucket, using tongs to set the bucket directly in the flames. Sokka frowned. Now came the hard part.

* * *

Aang stood with Piandao outside, checking on the sleeping Sokka. He was sitting close to the forge, knees drawn up to his chest. "He's dedicated." Aang commented as Sokka got up and manned the billows.

"Yes, he is." Piandao replied proudly. "Sokka will make a fine swordsman someday."

* * *

The time had come, and Piandao waited as Sokka picked up some tongs, locking them in place on the stone bucket. Sokka lifted it, carefully watching the molten metal within.

Sokka poured it into a mold, and stepped back as Piandao lifted tongs and a hammer, watching the metal carefully.

After a while, he pulled the hardening metal free of the mold, and while it was still red-hot, beat on it, sparks flying as Piandao tempered the blade.

Piandao worked quickly, reheating the blade many times, each time setting it in a basin of water to slow the cooling process.

Finally, Piandao left the blade in the water, letting the liquid hiss and cool as it drew out all of the heat, and lifted out a black sword blade.

* * *

Sokka sat before Piandao, his friends behind him. Fat came up and waited behind Piandao, Sokka's sword in his hands.

"Sokka, when you first arrived you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion-turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me." Piandao took the sword from Fat. "No, it certainly wasn't your skills."

Sokka looked down, embarrassed. Piandao smiled. "You showed something beyond that." He slid Sokka's sword from of the scabbard, the black metal ringing. "Creativity, versatility, intelligence…these are the traits that define a good swordsman, and these are the traits that define you."

Piandao sheathed the sword, and knelt, offering it to Sokka. "You told me you weren't sure if you were worthy. I assure you, you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

Sokka looked at the sword in his hands, and looked away from it, guilt shadowing his face.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. I lied so I could learn from you." He held the sword up.

Piandao frowned, and turned away. "I'm sorry, too." He spun, his unsheathed blade slicing toward Sokka, who rolled away.

He thrust, and Sokka caught the sword on his scabbard, drawing his own sword. The gang stood up to help, but Sokka waved them back. "No. This is my fight…alone."

* * *

Warden Pyun walked into the cell, carrying a tray of food. He looked disgusted at Iroh, and dropped the food, most of it spilling. A green fruit rolled close to the bars, and Iroh grabbed it, greedily stuffing it in his mouth.

"You disgust me." Pyun sneered. "You've not only fallen from grace, you've rolled in the dung at the bottom of the hill. You sicken me."

Iroh watched him storm out, slamming the door, and stood up. He undid the sash on his ragged robe, a bundled up blanket falling free, revealing the fruits of Iroh's secret training.

He jumped up, grabbing the overhead bars with one hand, and used the other to hold his fruit, taking bites of it as he lifted himself up.

* * *

The gang and Fat stood on a balcony, watching Sokka and Piandao in the training field below.

Sokka and Piandao faced each other, watching carefully for an opening.

Piandao lunged forward, striking rapidly, and Sokka moved, blocking the slashes. He stabbed forward, and Piandao moved his head, Sokka's blade stabbing wide. The old sword master stabbed back, Sokka leaning back to avoid it. Piandao swung for Sokka's legs, and the boy leapt over it, thrusting.

Piandao blocked it, and smashed the hilt of his sword into Sokka's chest, sending the boy flying back.

Sokka pulled himself up with the post of a small bridge, jumping onto it and to another as Piandao moved in, slicing swiftly. Sokka rolled from his spot, Piandao's strike scratching the stone, and then dove under another slash. Sokka blocked Piandao's next attack before jumping back on top of the bridge.

Piandao swung widely, and Sokka jumped to the end of the bridge. "Excellent! Using your superior agility against an older opponent…smart!" Piandao proclaimed, chasing after his student.

Sokka was forced up a large stairway, parrying and deflecting Piandao's strikes. He caught the last one, and it forced him into the wall. Sokka yelped, and sliced with his sword, sending Piandao's blade up. Piandao struck again, and Sokka slumped, the blade slicing just above his head.

Piandao swung widely, and Sokka cart wheeled out of the way, Piandao's sword just missing him.

Sokka spun around, and hoped up, pushing against the wall with his blade extended. Piandao knocked Sokka's blade aside, and the boy rolled across the stairway, jumping to the top of the rails.

"Good use of terrain…fighting from the high ground!" Piandao struck again, Sokka dodging the blows, then stabbed, and Sokka slammed his foot down, trapping Piandao's blade against the stone.

Piandao tried to wrench his blade free, but couldn't, opting instead to lift his blade, throwing Sokka off balance and back into a tall bamboo plant.

Sokka looked up, his face fearful, hair falling across his eyes, and Piandao charged, slicing, his blade cutting just above Sokka's head as Sokka rolled away, running into the bamboo thicket.

As Sokka ran, he sliced through bamboo spouts, running ahead. Piandao followed, slicing at the plants that fell toward him.

Sokka leapt free of the thicket, grabbing several stalks and bending them back. As Piandao followedl, Sokka let them fly, gasping when the agile old man sliced them to pieces.

"Yes! Use your surroundings!" Piandao called. "Make them fight for you!" He struck, and Sokka blocked the strike, running off toward the training ring.

Sokka looked back over his shoulder, and barely ducked under Piandao's sword, sliding past his master before finding his footing and running again.

Sokka stumbled, and stuck his sword out to slow his fall. He spun, slicing through the ground, sending dirt flying in a spray to blind Piandao.

"Very resourceful." Piandao closed his eyes, waiting. Sokka moved slowly, trying to avoid making any sounds, but was so focused on Piandao that he didn't see the twig until he had stepped on it, the snap alerting the older swordsman.

Pianao surged forward, stabbing, and Sokka swung his sowrd, blocking it. Lightning quick, Piandao spun his blade around Sokka's and flicked the boy's sword away.

The black sword stabbed the ground several feet away, and Piandao swung his sword. Sokka, seeing not other alternative, leaned in, and Piandao's arms smashed into his, sending him flying to the ground.

Piandao pointed his sword at Sokka and the boy cringed,waiting for the final blow. Aang, Zuko, Toph and Katara jumped down from the balcony, and Piandao moved his sword out, away from Sokka.

"Excellent work, Sokka." Piandao said proudly, and everyone halted, confused. Piandao raised his hand, and Fat threw the scabbard. Piandao spun, and stabbed his sword into the scabbard, moving it behind his back. "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar and his masters."

Aang looked at the others, surprised. "How did you know?"

As Sokka rose to his feet, still unsure, Fat walked out, carrying a clean cloth and a drink.

Piandao took the cloth, wiping at his eyes. "Oh, I've been around a while. You pick up a few things. Of course, I knew from the beginning Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to try a better Fire Nation cover name. Try 'Lee.' There are a million 'Lee's." He took a drink.

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation." Piandao replied. "Knowledge of the arts belong to us all." Fat took his sword, and Piandao pulled Sokka's sword from the ground, returning it to his student. "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am."

They bowed to each other.

* * *

"What happened to your old clothes?" Katara asked, tugging at the robe Sokka had worn while training.

"What?" Sokka asked. "I like these clothes."

They walked away from the gate, following the other three down the path.

"Wait!" Fat called, chasing after them. He caught up, breathing heavily. "The Master wanted you to have this as something to remember him by." He dropped a bag in Sokka's hand, and walked back up the path to the mansion, shutting the door behind him.

Zuko started at the symbol on the door, but looked away, hoping no one noticed his reaction.

Sokka opened the pouch. "It's a Pai Sho tile." He said.

"The White Lotus?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sokka replied curiously.

"Lucky guess." Zuko answered. "We should get moving."

Sokka reached into his pocket. "I almost forgot. Here, Toph, I saved you a piece of meteorite. I didn't think you would miss a chance to bend space-earth."

"Sweet." Toph toyed with the stone, making shapes. "Check this out." She smirked, various shapes twisting from the piece of rock.

"You know, since its from space, I don't think you an call it earth." Aang commented, walking down the path.

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka asked.

"I can't believe we missed you." Katara told her brother.


	5. The Beach

**Five** The Beach

A giant sea lion broke the surface, pulling behind it a large, ornate ferry. Onboard, Ty Lee stood with Azula, Mei close behind them.

"I can't wait to spend the whole weekend on Ember Island!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing." She crossed her arms behind her head, smiling contentedly.

"We're only here because my father wanted to meet with his advisors in private." Azula replied. "However, I think I'll enjoy this trip."

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Mei asked, stepping out from under the canopy.

"We used to come here regularly when I was still a little girl."

Ty Lee grinned. "That must have been fun."

Azula stared at the Island. "It was a long time ago."

* * *

Li and Lo were waiting for them on the dock. "Welcome to Ember Island kids." They chorused.

The three girls looked past them to their small, shabby beach house, frowning in disappointment. And then they went _in_.

The girls walked through the small, tropically decorated room. Small trinkets were everywhere, and the place had a definite smell of old lady.

Ty Lee crossed the room to where a painting of two young, beautiful girls posing was. "Who are these two beautiful women?"

The twins replied in chorus. "Can't you tell? It's Li/Lo and me!" The struck the pose from the painting, a sight the three girls desperately wished they hadn't seen.

Ty Lee inspected one of the beds, dropping back on the spread. "I love this seashell bedspread!"

Mei stood above her. "Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up on it!"

Li spoke. "We know that you're upset you were forced to come here this weekend. But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind."

Lo stood next to her, continuing. "Give it a chance."

They chorused. "And it can help you to understand yourselves and each other." They handled a smooth flat stone from a shelf. "The beach has a way of smoothing even the roughest edges."

They clapped, and tossed off their outer robes, dressed in swimwear. "Time to hit the beach!"

* * *

"I know swimming is fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that?" Toph asked Aang from her perch on a boulder. "Cover up!"

Aang floated past her, drifting toward the shallows where Katara, Sokka and Zuko sat. "What you mean? I'm wearing trunks!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Toph gestured emphatically. "I mean your arrows! What if someone sees them?"

"There are walls all around us." Katara called. "We're safe!" She sputtered, a splash soaking her, and turned around. "Who did it?"

Sokka and Zuko pointed at each other.

* * *

Aang floated away, playing with Momo. The lemur perked up, and Aang looked ahead, grinning. He angled toward the rapids, and the tunnel beyond.

Aang spun through the slide, laughing the whole time as he spun, spiraled, and looped through the entire thing. "Whoa…hey!" He shouted, gleefully.

* * *

"Man, this has to be the most boring assignment in the whole Nation!" A soldier complained, fanning himself with a bundle of leaves.

His partner absently cleaned his toes with a sword hilt. "Nothing ever happens here."

They heard a joyful shout, followed by a huge splash, and spun. A boy was floating in the pool of water under a waterfall, a strange monkey clinging to his head, chirping angrily.

"Let's go again!" The boy shouted, and rose from the water with a splash, bounding up the rocks with inhuman agility.

The two shoulders held each other, shaking with fear. "The Avatar's alive! We need to send a message to the Fire Lord!"

They wrote it out, and then sent the fastest hawk they had. "A black ribbon message." One of them said. "This is so exciting!"

* * *

After Azula ran off two small boys who were playing, a crowd of eager boys surrounded Ty Lee, frantically setting up the beach spot.

Mei glanced at Azula, who looked a little jealous, and was forced to look away before a smile crept over her lips.

Azula looked over to a wide ring in the sand, where two teams were playing volleyball. She watched, a glint in her eye as a girl jumped up high, sending the ball smashing into the sand on the side of the goal.

"Hey, Beach Bums, we're playing next." Azula said. She turned to Ty Lee, still sitting on her towel. "Ty Lee, get over here now…and bring one of your boyfriends…that one!" Azula pointed at the one who looked most athletic.

The two other boys groaned in dismay when Ty Lee grabbed the designated teen and dragged him behind her. "Come on, Hideo!"

* * *

"Do you see that girl with the silly pigtails?" Azula asked. The four teens were huddled, about to start the game. "There is just the slightest hesitation of her left leg when she runs toward the ball. I'm betting a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep hitting the ball to her left and we'll crush her…and her teammates."

Hideo swallowed, but something about Azula's look caused him to refrain from speaking. He just nodded with Ty Lee and Mei, and the huddle broke.

Azula threw the ball up toward the sun and launched it toward the other team, who dove, managed to return. Hideo slid for the ball and kicked it up into the air. Azula ran toward it, spun around and smacked it toward the pig-tailed girl. The pig-tailed girl dove but missed the ball completely.

As the game continued, the ball flew over the crowd of teens watching, landing close to two boys who were surrounded by attention, obviously thinking themselves important. They turned to watch the game, suddenly interested.

Ty Lee zoomed through the air toward the ball. She kicked it and then landed on the net. After a short volley, Mai darted toward the ball, and sent it back over with her knee.

The other team again managed to return the ball, and this time, Azula ran up a startled Hideo's back, propelling herself into the air, kicking the ball with all her power. The ball rushed toward the ground, catching flame. It landed among the other team with a small explosion.

Azula landed in front of the net, her expression sinister as she gloated. "Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never recover from your loss and humiliation!" She turned to her team. "Well, that was fun."

The two boys who'd been watching approached Ty Lee. "Hey, I'm Chan. I'm having a party tonight. You should come." The first said.

"I love parties!" Ty Lee replied.

"Your friend is invited too." The other said, indicating Mei.

Azula stepped forward. "Thank you. We'd be glad to come." She replied calmly, inviting herself.

The second boy started, but Chan spoke up. "That's great. Ruon Jian didn't mean to be impolite. You all are invited. But uh…some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are going to be there, so try to act normally."

Azula smiled widely. Cringing, Ty Lee and Mei recognized the ill humor behind her smile. "We'll do our best."

Hideo sighed, forgotten.

* * *

The girls sat around the table with Li and Lo, eating an elaborate meal. "Why didn't you tell those guys who you were?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula tossed her hair. "I suppose I was intrigued. I'm so used to be feared and respected, and worshipped…I wanted to see how it would feel if no one knew who we were."

Li and Lo spoke. "Likes waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." They clapped twice, and stood, both raising their right arm. "To the party!"

* * *

The messenger hawk soared through the sky, instinctively intent on its goal. It didn't notice the shadow rising above it until almost too late, when it dove out of the way of the Raven Eagle.

The hawk flew even faster, flying around obstacles, trying to lose the larger predator, but it was too slow.

The Raven Eagle struck it, a ribbon wrapped it it claws wrapping around the hawk, which fell to the ground, screeching angrily.

The Raven Eagle took the hawk's message, and flew off, landing on a metallic arm.

Azula's assassin took the note from the Raven Eagle, and read it, glaring. The note caught on fire, the assassin moved, already closer to his goal.

* * *

Chan opened the door, looking displeased, When he saw who it was, his look changed to surprise.

"You're early. No one else is here." He replied.

Azula was standing closest to him. "I heard you say you would be partying from dusk to dawn. Its dusk, so we're here."

Chan blinked. "It was just an expression."

Azula stepped past him. "We're the best party guests. We arrive right on time because we're punctual." She sliced the air with her hand to impress her point.

"All right." Chan led them over to a table with food. "Listen, my dad's an admiral, and he has no clue I'm throwing this party, so don't mess anything up."

Azula singled Chan out. "That's a sharp outfit, Chan...careful, you could puncture the hull of an Empire-Class Fire Nation Battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea... because it's so sharp." She pointed at his outfit.

Chan pointed back unenthusiastically. "Um…thanks."

Azula's smile turned to a frown as Chan walked away.

"First ones here, huh?" Ruon Jian turned away from a mirror to greet Azula and her friends as they walked past.

"Hmm…he's very concerned with his appearance." Azula commented as they passed him by.

"What do you think about him, Mei?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know him. How could I judge?"

Ty Lee's eyes twinkled. "You like him, don't you?"

* * *

Later, after the party got under way, Azula watched as a crowd of boys surrounded Ty Lee, pressing her to tell them which one she liked most. Ty Lee escaped by knocking them out, and joined Azula.

"I'm glad you're here! These boys won't leave me alone!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "I guess they just like me too much."

Annoyed, Azula turned on her. "Ty Lee, you can't be this ignorant. They only like you because you make it easy. You're not a challenge, you're a tease."

Ty Lee blinked, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Azula relented, and took her friend's hands. "Okay, okay, calm down. I didn't mean it." Azula looked away, frowning. "Maybe I said it because I'm…" She whispered the last part. "Jealous."

"Of me?" Ty Lee asked, surprised. "But you're the most beautiful, smartest, most perfect girl in the world!"

"Well, you're right about those things." Azula gestured across the room, filled with boys. "But whenever I meet boys they act like I'm going to do something horrible to them."

Ty Lee giggled. "You probably would." She saw the slightly sad look in Azula's eyes. "You intimidate them. Look, if you want a boy to like you, look at him, smile a lot, and laugh at everything they say, even if its not funny."

"That sounds shallow and stupid." She grinned. "Let's try it."

Mei crossed her arms, bored. She was close enough to hear Azula and Ty Lee practice, and all the talk about boys annoyed her. The only boy she had ever liked was currently an enemy to the whole nation. _I'm bored...and hungry._Azula walked up to Chan, who was chatting up some girl. "Chan, I'm ready for a tour of the house."

* * *

Chan grinned, and handed his drink to the girl. Azula followed him, handing the girl her own drink.

The girl watched them walk off, the liquid in the two cups steaming as her eyes narrowed angrily.

* * *

"Is this your first time on Ember Island?" Chan asked, leaning against a balcony.

"No." Azula replied. "I used to come here years ago."

"It's a great place it you like sand." Chan declared, trying to be funny. He was encouraged by a soft laugh from Azula. "Yeah, its like, welcome to Sandy Land!" He laughed with Azula, feeling pleased.

Azula drew back on Ty Lee's advice. "You arms look so strong." She said.

Chan flexed. "Yeah, I know." He kissed Azula.

Azula smiled victoriously. "Together, you and I will be the most powerful couple in the world!" She turned to the nighttime sky. "We will dominate!"

Chan looked uncomfortable. "Uh…I gotta go." He smiled awkwardly, and scooted around the balcony.

Azula looked confused as she watched him go, then her eyes narrowed angrily. She walked after Chan, and moved through the party.

Ty Lee and Mei, who had to ectract herself from Ruon Jian, followed her, concerned.

* * *

They had camped at the crater, too tired to move on. Toph yawned, and sat up, wondering what disturbed her, then she opened her eyes. "Hey, guys, you're all gonna think I'm crazy, but there's a metal man coming!"

Aang yawned, sitting up, and flinched when light hit his eyes, he followed it, and saw a man standing above them on the crater walls. The moon was reflecting off his arm.

The man took a deep breath, and Aang rushed forward, bending the air in a wide shield just in time to stop the strange explosive beam that emanated from the man.

Even with his shield, the force of the explosion threw them all to ground. Aang hurriedly checked his friends to make sure they were all right.

Sokka held his new sword out, staring at the man with a scowl. Toph moved to the offense, sending dozens of boulders surging toward the man. Aang saw Zuko and Katara together. He'd obviously caught her before she fell from the earlier explosion. Aang swallowed the feeling that came from seeing her in Zuko's arms, and turned back to the attacker.

Toph's attack had been smashed to gravel; now flame and water burst toward the assassin, who struck again, his blast scattering Katara's attacks into steam that drowned out Zuko's.

_Who is this guy?_ Aang wondered.

* * *

They found Azula standing in front of her family's old beach house, glaring at it. "Are you all right, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula turned around. "Let's go to the beach., This place is old and depressing."

They headed down to the beach, and found a place to sit. "What's wrong with you, Mei?" Azula asked suddenly. "Ever since Ba Sing Se, you've barely spoken."

"I don't have much to say." Mei replied softly.

"She misses Zuko." Ty Lee teased.

"Shut up!" Mei snapped.

* * *

Explosions rocked the area, and the gang crowded behind a thick boulder, unable to see where the assassin was beyond all the steam and dust.

"This is crazy" Sokka exclaimed. "How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?"

Aang frowned. "We can! Jump on Appa, I'll try to distract him!" He ran into the cloud of steam to face the assassin.

Both Aang and the assassin ran around, attacking blindly until they entered a field of old pillars. Aang hid behind one, and glanced around it, the assassin coming to a stop and attacking.

Aang ran as his pillar blew up, but the next did as well, and Aang took to the air, jumping from pillar to pillar as they exploded.

He landed behind one and bent it toward the assassin, but it exploded before it hit him.

The assassin took a breath and attacked again. Aang jumped, bending a wall of air around the explosion, but the force of it broke through, and Aang went flying through the air.

He aimed himself, punching through a mound of rock

The assassin ran through the pillars, and stopped, looking around for Aang, who had bent the rock to hide, leaving only his eyes showing. The assassin looked away, and Aang burst free.

The assassin spun, and his blast caught Aang directly. Fortunately, the boy had bent rock around himself like a suit of armor, and it shattered, Aang flying up into the air for the secodn time.

Appa swung down from the rising cloud of mist and dust, and Aang landed in the saddle, Sokka at Appa's reins.

"Are you okay, Aang?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Aang replied. Momo hopped on his back. "I'm fine."

"That was random." Toph declared.

Zuko shook his head. "No. I've heard of that guy. He's an assassin, and something tells me he's looking for us."

"Yeah, well, let's get out of here." Sokka called back over his shoulder.

* * *

Even Azula was somewhat surprised at Mei's outburst. "I was just teasing." Ty Lee said softly.

"That's the problem!" Mei exclaimed. "Everything is a joke to you. You're always off in your own little world where everything and everyone is happy and full of joy…you circus freak!"

Azula smiled, snickering. Ty Lee looked away. "So I'm a circus freak." She replied sadly. "I grew up with six sisters who looked just like me. I barely even had my own name! At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment." Ty Lee glared at Mei. "And what's your excuse? You were an only child for fifteen years. You should be happy and bright, but your aura is a dingy gray."

"I don't believe in auras." Mei replied.

"You don't believe in much." Azula noted.

Mei frowned. "I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"Maybe you should be." Azula couldn't help but goad them both. "Ty Lee just called your aura dingy. Are you going to take that?"

"What do you expect?" Mei asked. "Some teary confession about how hard my childhood was? It wasn't. I was a rich only child who had everything I wanted…as long as I behaved, and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my father's political career to think about." She got quieter as she spoke.

Azula cocked her head. "Well, that's it then. You had a controlling mother with certain expectations, and if you got out of line you were shut down. That's why you have trouble expressing yourself. Or caring about things."

"You want me to express myself?" Mei asked angrily. She stood up and shouted. "Leave me alone!"

Azula clapped. "Wonderful perfomance!" She laughed.

Mei sat, and Ty Lee looked at Azula. "You don't get it, do you?" She asked.

Azula smirked. "No, I don't have a sob story. I could sit here and complain about how my mother liked Zuko more than me. My mother…my own mother…thought I was a monster." Azula trailed off, then smiled. "She was right, of course, but it still hurt."

Ty Lee rubbed her arms, and picked up a smooth stone. "I feel all smoothed. Li and Lo were right. The beach did help us to learn about ourselves. I'm going to remember this trip."

Azula stood up, smiling. "You know what would make this trip really memorable?"

* * *

Chan opened the door, the party swtill raging behind him. He looked confused. "You came back?"

Azula smiled. "We have some bad news. Party's over."

The next few minutes, the three girls ruined the house, disturbing food, sending teenagers running in fright, breaking antiques, and cutting down tapestries.

Chan watched, too numb to do anything to stop it. Close to him, two chandeliers came crashing down.

Azula finally stopped, arms crossed, a pleased look on her face as she watched Chan sobbing.

Al Fin

Ah, the long awaited chapter five. Okay, that was a little cocky, but the reviews for this story are just plain awesome. My thanks to all my readers, reviews or not.

I've been asked several times, both in reviews and by those who read my work offline, if this will wind up a Zutara fiction. Listen, I'm not answering that. It would ruin the ending.

Now, I would like to say that for those of you who like Zuko and Katara interacting...you will definately like "The Avatar and the Fire Lord."

For your enjoyment, and for my own:

Ryu managed to roll over on his back. His legs felt numb, his whole body was on fire. The young firebender walked calmly up to him.

"Poison from the Blood Orchid." He said calmly. "It will keep you numb for hours. I couldn't risk you managing to elude me, cousin."

Ryu spat at the firebender, and the older boy laughed cruelly. "Dear little cousin, that won't work. Now, give me my crown." His fingers tore through Ryu's clothing, and Ryu glared with hate as the firebender found what he sought. Ryu watched as Azulon slid the crown his father intended for Meilin into his hair.

Azulon sighed, pleased. "Next, I will claim the throne. But that will take time." Azulon smirked down at his cousin. "You really do look just like the traitor Zuko...almost. I can fix that."

His hands thrust toward Ryu's face, and the young prince screamed in agony.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


	6. The Avatar and The Fire Lord

(Note) I would like to announce the winning character of my poll. Due to two silent votes, the winner is Jeong Jeong. Expect the first chapter of Fallen: The Deserter before too much longer.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

**Six** The Avatar and The Fire Lord

_Roku stepped from behind a wall of fire, gazing straight at Aang. "Aang, its time you learned my history with Fire Lord Sozin. You need to know how this war began, so you can understand how to end it. Meet me on my home island on the day the summer solstice hits."_

Aang rolled over, trapping Momo's tail. "Okay…Roku…" He muttered.

* * *

"Zuko, get up." Katara shook the sleeping prince, and he opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"There's messenger hawk here for you." Katara said softly. Zuko sat up, and saw the hawk perched at the end of his bedroll, looking over its shoulder at the sleeping Momo.

The hawk hopped over to Zuko, and the prince removed the scroll from it pouch. It chirped, casting one last look at Momo, then flew off.

Zuko opened the scroll, and read out loud, his eyes widening. "You need to know the story about your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny." Zuko frowned. "That's it?"

"Who's it from?" Katara asked.

"Probably my Uncle, although I don't know how he did it." Zuko replied, peering closely at the scroll. Annoyed, he snorted, hot air washing over the paper, and Zuko tossed it aside.

Katara picked it up. "Do that again." She said, showing it to him. "The heat uncovered hidden writing."

Zuko took the scroll again, and ran his hand over it. He read the message. "The sages keep the secret in the Dragon Bone Catacombs."

* * *

"There it is." Aang called from his spot on Sokka's neck. He moved bending the air and water around them into a cloud. "Roku's home island."

Sokka leaned over the saddle. "Its completely barren."

After Appa set down, Toph jumped to the ground. "No, its not. There's a whole town under all this. Hundreds of houses. All buried in ash."

Sokka sighed. "So, we wait with nothing to do? I hope Katara and Zuko are having a better time than we are."

* * *

Zuko pulled Katara behind a pillar, and they both froze. Fire Sages passed by, solemnly going about their duties.

Zuko led Katara through the temple, past the public places. The hid in the sahows, freezing again when an elderly sage walked past, moving in the same direction.

They followed quietly, and the sage eventually walked through a large courtyard, stopping atop a large, ornate metal medallion.

Zuko watched as the Sage crouched, and blasted fire into the center of the medallion. It clicked loudly as it open, revealing a deep stairwell.

"What now?" Katara whispered as the Sage descended.

"We wait until he comes back up and leaves." Zuko replied. "What we want is down there."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the sage reappeared, moving down the corridor away from them.

When it was safe, Zuko took Katara's hand, and they walked out into the courtyard.

Zuko opened the fire-lock, and they walked down the stairs.

The lock closed above them, and Zuko grabbed a lamp, lighting it. They walked down, coming to a large chamber.

"The catacombs are behind that door." Zuko explained, walking boldly across the room to a doorway that bore Sozin's image.

He placed his hand on another fire lock, and fire rippled from his fingers, unsealing the inner chamber.

"What is this place?" Katara asked.

"A warehouse of ancient royal artifacts." Zuko replied. He raised his lantern, and saw the dragon statue at the far end of the room. "And the private wills of the past Fire Lords are kept here."

He brushed dust from several boxes, finally finding what he wanted. He took it, and set the lantern on a chest, sitting with his back to it.

Katara sat next to him, and Zuko opened the scroll box, taking the scroll from within.

"I can't see." Katara told Zuko. He frowned, then wrapped his arm around her, holding the scroll so they could both read it.

"The Final Testament of Fire Lord Sozin."

* * *

Aang took Roku's hand, and sat behind the former avatar on the Fang's back. "Come, Aang." Roku said as Fang took off.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked.

"To visit my past…our shared past." Roku explained.

* * *

Zuko knew Katara could read, but couldn't help reading out loud. It felt…comfortable. As he read, he imagined what his great-gradfather would have sounded like. "As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was much brighter. I remember my friend."

_Two young firebenders sparred in a green courtyard, trading friendly taunts and insults as they fought._

_It was an impressive match, and they were both skilled, but the shorter of the two noted something his friend had not._

_His friend's foot was next to a root, and the shorter firebender attacked, driving his back to trip over the root._

_The taller boy yelped, but the sorter caught him by his tunic before he hit the ground. He fist was raised as if to strike, then he grinned and let go, his friend thumping to the ground._

_"Looks like I win again, Roku." He said, smirking._

_"Are you kidding?" Roku replied, laughing. "The root did all the work." He took the other's hand, and got to his feet. Roku patted his friend on the shoulder. "Nice one, Sozin."_

* * *

Aang turned to Roku, incredulous. "You were friends with Fire Lord Sozin?"

"Back then, he was just Prince Sozin. And he was my best friend." Roku replied calmly.

_Sozin and Roku walked through a stone archway out of the courtyard. Roku blushed. Walking past was a beautiful young woman._

_"Say something to her." Sozin urged, nudging Roku._

_Roku stepped forward. "Uh..ah!" Disgusted and embarrassed, Roku hng his head and ell back onto the grass._

_Sozin sat next to him, sprinkling grass on his face._

* * *

"Love is hard, when you are young." Roku spoke sagely.

Aang sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

Roku set his hand on Aang's shoulder. "It gets better. Come, we have a party to attend. They moved to a large, festive gathering. Golden lanterns hung all over the place.

"Wait, whose party is it?" Aang asked.

Roku grinned. "Sozin and I shared many things, including a birthday."

_Sozin and Roku stood at the top of a stairs, and started down, people cheering at the sight of the two friends._

_Roku glanced to the side, where the girl he liked was sitting. Her friend whispered something to her, and the girl giggled blushing._

_Roku, not paying attention to his feet, tripped, and would have fallen but for Sozin, who caught his hand._

_Roku hung his head, embarrassed, and Sozin laughed, teasing him._

_The crowd went quiet, and both Sozin and Roku turned to the Fire Sages as they approached, their manner solemn._

_Sozin stepped forward, concerned. "Did something happen to my father?"_

_The head sage shook his head. "No, my prince. We are not here for you. We have come to announce the identity of the next avatar."_

_The crowd murmured excitedly, and the sages faced Roku, whose heart stopped. They bowed as the spoke. "It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku." Moments later, everyone, even Sozin, followed suit._

* * *

Katara shifted, leaning closer to Zuko. Zuko stopped reading for a moment. "You aren't getting tired, are you?" Katara shook her head, and Zuko returned his attention to the scroll.

"Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements…"

_Sozin stood in the doorway to Roku's room. He leaned against the doorframe. "Why aren't you packed yet, oh all-mighty avatar?"_

_Roku didn't respond, and stared at the trunk at his feet. Sozin frowned sympathetically, then leapt into the room. "Come on, show me how it done using all four kinds of bending!" He posed in different styles, trying to imitate other bending forms._

"_I started to pack, but the sages told me I wouldn't need any worldly possessions anymore." Ruko replied, depressed._

_Sozin's smile faded, and he sat next to Roku. "Oh." He spoke simply._

"_It all happened so fast!" Roku declared. "Everything's going to be different now."_

_Sozin's smile returned, flickering for a moment. He undid the hairpiece in his topknot, and presented it to Roku. "Well, I hope they let you have this, at least."_

_Roku looked at the crown. "But this is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince."_

"_I want you to have it." Sozin replied._

_Roku took it, and slid the pun in place, smiling. He and Sozin rose, and bowed to each other._

* * *

Sokka grimaced in disgust as Aang rose up from the boulder he was on, and squatted, grunting like he was relieving himself. He then smiled, and froze in position.

"Do they have bathrooms in the Spirit World?" Sokka asked, face distorted.

Toph raised her hand, finger pointed out. "As matter of fact…they do not."

* * *

"Hey, we're almost at the Southern Air temple!" Aang exclaimed, pointing ahead from his spot on Fang's back.

Fang soared gracefully through the mountain range, looping around the temple. "This was the first stop on my Avatar journey." Roku explained. "It is where I trained to master airbending, and where I met an old friend of yours…Monk Gyatso."

"No way!" Aang watched the scene below.

_A row of young airbending monks stood with their gliders in hand. Roku stood at the very end, wiggling his hand, blowing his long hair in a short boy's face. Annoyed, the boy bent the air back, blowing in over Roku's face. He grinned, satisfied as Roku nudged him, also smiling._

_They followed an older airbender off a cliff, gliders spread out to catch the air. Roku and Gyatso soared, messing around._

_"Hey, Gyatso, want to see a new glider trick?" Roku called. He looped through the air, and leveled out near his friend._

_"Check this out!" Gyatso jumped onto his glider, surfing through the air. He lost control, and yelped, but Roku caught him on the back of his glider._

_Unfortunately, Roku also lost control, and they came in low, crashing amongst the other students despite their attempts to flee._

_Roku lifted his head, Gyatso airbending his hair back. Both grinned sheepishly at the instructor, who stood over them with an annoyed expression._

* * *

"That's amazing!" Aang exclaimed. "I can't believe you were friend with Monk Gyatso the same as I was!"

Roku's reply was fond. "Some friendships are so strong they can even transcend lifetimes." Below them the mists changed. "After my years mastering airbending, I traveled to the Northern Water Tribe. Waterbending was especially challenging for me, but in time I mastered it as well."

_Roku, older and stronger, faced his master atop an iceberg. Both men wore heavy fur parkas, but that didn't hamper their movements._

_The master moved, bending a large spiraling waterspout from the ocean. It twisted in the air before surging forward. It struck Roku full force, washing away part of the iceberg and casting the young man into the ocean._

_Roku rose from the water, bending it to hold himself up. He moved, raising a wall of water, and pushed it forward, the massive wave taking out the iceberg and his master, surging over the city walls, and washing over the palace._

_The master sat up from where he'd landed, and looked down the palace, holding his head._

_Roku lowered his stance, grinning._

* * *

Roku and Aang continued their journey, memories passing swiftly below them. "My next stop was the Earth kingdom. My earthbending master, Sud, was uncompromising, stubborn, blunt…and a lifelong friend." Roku turned to Aang. "It was bitter work, but the results were worth it."

_Roku rode a mound of earth up a steep mountain, sparing a glance at Sud, who rode a similar dirt-mound._

_They each pushed as fast as they could race to the top; each stubbornly determined to outdo the other._

_Sud slid up to the top, and pumped his hands in the air, cheering himself. Then, what he saw registered and he stared, slack-jawed. Roku had not only beaten him, he'd done so with enough time to make a throne and boil a pot of tea._

_Grinning, Sud took the cup proffered, and both men bowed to one another._

_Before returning home, Roku found himself standing on the edge of the sea, ankle deep in the beach's sand. He moved gracefully, shifting from one element to another, master of his own power._

_Each movement brought him to a new direction, and a new display of bending. With Waterbending he sent the sea out in a massive set of waves, the water churning. With Earthbending, the ground rippled and flexed as he sent a small earthquake rolling away. Flame roared from his palms, dancing with its hypnotic heat, and finally, sand rushed away, leaving behind a channel formed by airbending._

_Roku stood in the middle of the elements, ready to begin his work._

* * *

Zuko was distracted from reading when Katara shifted, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled slightly, and turned back to the scroll.

"Twelve long years passed before I saw my friend again. When Roku returned, he was a fully realized Avatar, and I had changed as well."

_Sozin sat emotionlessly on the throne, watching as Roku entered the throne room. The Avatar walked forward, grinning widely as he followed the long red carpet that ended at the throne._

"_Sozin…" Roku's grin widened. "Or should I say Fire Lord?"_

_Sozin rose from his throne, stepping down to the floor and moving to face his taller friend. "Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me." Roku frowned, then Sozin's cool exterior broke, and he opened his arms. "But you're the exception."_

_The two friends embraced, laughing._

* * *

"Even after all these years, he was my best friend." Roku explained as he and Aang watched the reunion. The scenery blurred once more, and they were in a courtyard at a celebration. "And a few months later, he was my best man."

Aang pointed where Roku and a woman sat. "Roku, its that girl who didn't even knopw you were alive!"

Roku smiled. "Ta Min. I was persistent. When love is real, it finds a way, and being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies, either."

* * *

"That's nice." Katara murmured. "They were still friends after being apart for so long."

Zuko scoffed slightly. "And in the end, they were enemies." He sighed, and turned back to the scroll.

"On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy. I had my own vision for a brighter future."

_Roku and Ta Min sat, receiving and thanking guests. Sozin walked up behind them, and whispered to Ta Min._

"_May I borrow him for a moment?"_

_Ta Min looked like she was considering. "It's not very traditional, but okay."_

_Sozin led Roku inside, and they walked up to a balcony that overlooked the party. Roku focused on his friend. "What's on your mind?"_

_Sozin took a breath, preparing himself. When he spoke, his tone was solemn. "__I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately."_

"_Sozin, it's my wedding. Have a cookie. Dance with someone. Lighten up." Roku said light-heartedly, laying a hand on Sozin's shoulder._

_Sozin frowned, stepping away. He leaned heavily on the balcony, and spoke slowly, considering his words. "I know, I know, but just hear me out. Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. And although we didn't always know it, you were destined to be the Avatar. It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn't it? Together, we could do…anything."_

"_Yeah…we could." Roku grew concerned, an odd feeling nagging at him._

_Sozin continued, voice filling with pride as he spoke. "Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways."_

"_Where are you going with this?" Roku asked. Sozin's words were pretty, but something did not feel right to the still young avatar._

"_I've been thinking. We should share this prosperity with the rest of the world. In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it." Sozin turned to Roku, waiting with an expectant look._

_Roku felt a piece of him break. He had not expected this from his best friend. "No. The four nations are meant to be just that: four."_

_Sozin tried again, his words precise and emphatic. "Roku, you haven't even stopped to consider the possibilities."_

"_There are no possibilities. This is the last I want to hear about this." Roku turned on his heel, angry at the turn of the conversation. He walked away, his heart heavy._

_Behind him, Sozin watched his friend leave, and he glared angrily. His anger festered, growing strong at having been dismissed so casually._

* * *

Roku looked down at Aang. "That was my first real test as the Avatar. Unfortunately, it was many years before I learned Sozin had gone ahead with his plan, despite my warning.

_Roku rode on Fang's back, gliding above the water. He was on tour, looking for wrongs to right all across the world._

_They approached an Earth Kingdom dock, and Roku looked ahead to the city, gasping in shock. A Fire Nation banner covered the old Earth kingdom symbol. Roku and Fang turned around, the water below splitting as they rushed back to the Fire Nation._

_Roku stormed into the throne room, doors slamming shut behind him. Rage turned his voice dark. "__I've seen the colony, Sozin. How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory!"_

_Sozin jumped to his feet, his eyes narrowing as he spoke coldly. "And how dare you…a citizen of the Fire Nation…address your Fire Lord this way? Your loyalty is to the Fire Nation first! Anything less from you is treason!" Sozin's voice rose until he was bellowing._

"_Don't do this Sozin!" Roku pleaded. "Don't challenge me. It will only end badly." Roku saw the look in Sozin's eyes. "It's over."_

_Disappointed, he turned, and walked away. Sozin, inflamed with rage at being dismissed again, attacked, the flames that burst from his hand filling the room._

_The fires of his rage dissipated, Sozin cast about for Roku, but there was no sign of him._

_The ground under Sozin's feet cracked, and Roku appeared, a blast of air throwing Sozin out the doors of the throne room._

_A pillar of earth rose, pinning Sozin's tunic to the ceiling, and he hung there, waiting._

_Inside the throne room, Roku stood, eyes closed, and when he opened them, they crackled with the cosmic energy of the Avatar State._

_Around him, the Throne room came crashing down. Sozin stared, watching as the destruction took place, then glared at Roku as the Avatar approached. Roku bent a cyclone, and rose to eye level with Sozin._

"_I'm sparing you, Sozin. I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship, but I warn you, even a single step out of line will result in your permanent end."_

_Sozin's face fell from its prideful glare, and he hung his head, defeated._

* * *

Roku and Aang stood on Crescent Island, but not the dead island Aang knew. The island was alive, the village slumbering peacefully. "Sozin and I didn't speak or see each other for 25 years after our battle. I spent most of my spare time here at my home."

_A loud rumbling deep in the earth woke Roku, and he sat up in bed. Rushing to a the window, he saw fire rain from the sky, dropping from a cloud of black ash onto the island._

_He and Ta Min rushed from the room, not taking the time to grab anything. Couching, they left the house, covering their mouths from the ash that hung in the air._

"_Let's go!" Roku shouted, and with the villagers gathering behind them, he used a blast of airbending to clear the air for the villagers to escape._

_He heard a roar, and Fang rose up from the house, narrowly escaping a plume of near-molten ash that took the house. Beyond the dragon, Roku could see lava begin to top the rim of the volcano._

_He let go of Ta Min's hand, and motioned her to go on without him. Looking back as she ran Ta Min saw Roku airbend a dome around himself, already battling the destruction that threatened them all._

* * *

Katara listened, feeling the rumble of Zuko's voice deep in his chest. The entire narrative had been interesting. She had grown up believing Fire Lord Sozin was a monster, but to hear his side of the tale…it made him human, again. She focused on Zuko's words as he described Sozin standing on a balcony, watching the destruction of Roku's home taking place.

"Roku's island was 100 miles away. But I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe."

_Massive, flowing columns of black smoke billowed from the volcano's summit, filling the sky with a cloud of death. The very intensity of the heat formed lightning, which struck all around the volcano, adding to the crumbling devastation as the earth rumbled and shook._

_Broken free by the earthquake, a landslide rent its way down the volcano, the rock and dust threatening to wipe of the village. Roku moved, his aging body flowing with the full force of his power as he bent a gigantic wall of stone, riding along the rock to strengthen it enough to catch all of the deadly debris._

_Finally, the volcano truly erupted, a wave of molten lava vomits from the summit. It pushed against the wall, finally forcing it apart, seemingly intent on finishing off the village._

_Roku raced it to the bottm of the summit, and grunting, used earthbending to tear a fissure into the earth that ran into the ocean. The lava took the new direction, flowing into the bay._

* * *

Aang and Roku stood side by side, watching the battle. "This is amazing Roku!" Aang exclaimed. "You're battling a volcano and winning!"

"Unfortunately, my success didn't last, Aang." Roku replied. "There was no way I could do it all. Battling the elements was hard enough. I had to do it while I could barely breathe. The poisonous, volcanic gasses were overwhelming."

_Roku stood amidst the lava and ash, covering his face as the lava burst with poisonous fumes. He heard a rumble, and looked at the volcano spewed forth another fountain of fire. He ran, exhaling a blast of air so powerful it lifted him fom the ground and cooled the lava immediately._

_Roku landed on the still hot stone as a blast of poisonous gas erupted to his right. He airbent it away, spinning away from another spout of gas, bending it as well._

_Fang circled the mountain, trying to join Roku. The mountain exploded with another spout of lava, and the dragon pulled back, barely dodging certain doom._

"_It's all right, Fang!" Roku coughed, covering his mouth. "Get out of here! I'm fine!"_

_With strong, powerful movements, Roku turned side to saide, and when he centered, he struck, crying out. A fissure cracked it way up the moutian, and blew out the back of the volcano._

_The lava poured in another direction, following the hole out into the sea. Roku's reprieve was short, for a second volcano erupted._

_The Avatar dropped his head in exhaustion and defeat, almost giving up, when a voice from his past spoke._

"_Need a hand, old friend?" Sozin sat on the back of a mighty blue dragon._

"_Sozin!" Roku was grateful and surprised._

"_There's not a moment to waste." Sozin looked at volcanoes, deadly serious. His dragon took them both to the second eruption, and they went to work battling nature herself._

_Roku bent the lava down into the crater, fighting against the tremendous pressure that fueled it, his efforts aided by Sozin, who balanced on the vent, directing the heat away from the lava into the sky._

_They fought together, beating the odds, until the earth crumbled behind Sozin. Roku bent a wall to catch his friend, and the volcano struck back, poisonous gasses fuming upward, forcing them to flee._

"_Don't breathe the toxic gas!" Roku warned, joining Sozin as they ran down the mountain._

_Toxic gas vented up under Sozin, but Roku bent it away before it could hurt his old friend. He was not quick enough to stop the gas under himself, and Roku fell to his knees, shaking._

"_Its…too much!" He looked to Roku, who stood next to the blue dragon. "Please…"_

_Sozin's look turned cold and calculating. "Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, old friend." He mounted his dragon, flying away._

_Roku coughed, knowing the end was near, and looked up. Fang had returned, and he flew down, flowing around Roku, doing all he could as a wall of fire and ash covered them both._

_There was a piercing light that grew and softened, revelaing a room with large arched windows._

_A baby's coos sounded, and three figures appeared in the shadows, fussing over the newborn babe._

Aang watched, fascinated. "Wait, who's that…" Comprehension dawned on him. "That's me, isn't it?"

Roku replied, fading with his voice. "Make sense of our past Aang, and you will bring peace and restore balance in the world."

Aang spun around. "Roku? Roku!"

* * *

Zuko had stopped after reading the part after the battle against the volcano. He and Katara shared a look, and he was relieved that he didn't see accusation in her eyes. "Do you want to go on?" He asked, feeling digusted with himself. Once he would have agreed that Sozin was right.

Katara looked down at the scroll, and nodded, so Zuko read the end.

"With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next avatar would be born an air nomad. So I wiped out the air temples. But somehow, the new avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat…the last airbender."

Zuko rolled the scroll up, his face an expressionless mask. He knew Katara was just as disturbed as she was, but he was also disappointed. He had known much of what he'd read.

He replaced the scroll. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The group was silent for some time after they picked up Zuko and Katara. Finally, Sokka spoke. " Even adfter Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him. That's just…that's just wrong."

"Its like these people are born bad." Toph added. "No offense."

Zuko poked at the fire. "None taken. For my family, its mostly true."

Aang stood up. "I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all."

"Then what was?" Katara asked.

"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their stories prove anyone is capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships." Aang sat back down.

"Do you really think friendships can outlast lifetimes?" Toph asked.

Aang took her hand. "I don't see why not." Toph reached out with her other hand, and Katara took it.

Sokka looked at Zuko, who was edging away. "Well, there's no scientific way you can prove that…"

Katara interrupted him. "Sokka, just hold hands."

Sokka took her hand, then beckoned to Zuko. "Hey, if I have to, you have to."

Zuko looked over his shoulder, and held an arm out. A hawk landed on it. "Sorry, I have a visitor."

"Did it bring a message?" Aang asked.

Zuko read the scroll, and something in his expression changed. He rolled up the message, and walked off.

"What did it say?' Toph asked.

* * *

Zuko sat alone that night, staring at the stars and thinking about what his Uncle had written. _Prince Zuko. I trust by now you have read the Secret History, and that you have questions. I will tell you what I can._

_I will start by telling you Fire Lord Sozin was not your only great grandfather. Just as his line led to your father, your mother too came from a distinct line. Avatar Roku was your mother's grandfather._

_Evil and good were long at war within you. It once defined you, but understanding the battle within you can grant you, and you alone a gift not even the Avatar can ever receive._

_Avatar Aang must one day defeat my brother, but he cannot rebuild a country…cannot retie old bonds of trust. But you, my nephew, have that power. You can restore a balance to this world._

Katara came and sat down next to him. "Are you all right?"

Zuko turned to her. "I think I will be."


	7. The Runaway

**Seven** The Runaway

Aang stood in the middle of the field, blindfolded. He couldn't see them, but Katara and Toph were somewhere around, both ready to attack. Zuko would be as well, but Aang's firebending hadn't progressed much farther than deep breathing exercises.

"Okay, I'm ready for some training!" He stamped his foot down, and tried to feel the vibrations, the same way Toph did.

He was able to see the columns of rock that came his way, and avoid them, grabbing the water that hurtled toward him, recoiling back toward Katara. In the same movement, he sent a chunk of stone spinning toward Toph.

Toph caught it with ease. "Good Job, Twinkletoes! Visualize…then attack!" She sent the stone flying back to Aang, who spun, corkscrewing into the ground.

Following the laws of physics, the boulder-sized stone followed its trajectory, and knocked Katara down.

She picked herself up. "Maybe you should follow your own advice!"

Toph snorted. "What's the matter? Can't handle a little dirt, Madam Fussybritches?"

Water poured on Toph, and Katara grinned. "Oops…did I get you wet, Mud Slug?"

Aang looked around, still blindfolded as the two girls surged toward one another, riding their respective elements.

They crashed, and feel down into a mudpit shrieking at each other. Aang spoke up, "Are we taking a break?"

"Sneak attack!" Sokka shouted, jumping at Aang, who bent a pillar of stone in the way.

"Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud." He said, pulling off his blindfold. The carnage he saw caused his jaw to drop.

* * *

Toph kicked mud into Katara's face. "Hungry for a mud pie?"

Katara glared under the mud. "I'll give you a mud pie!" She bent the water in the mud, slogging the wet earth all around Toph.

Toph sprang out of the slick mud, and bent the earth up, throwing Katara onto her back.

Katara got back to her feet, and the fight would have gone on if Aang hadn't spoken.

"Guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me!"

Katara sniffed, and mustering her shredded dignity, responded. "Very well, Pupil. I believe we've had enough training for one day." She walked off stiffly.

Toph snorted. "Good. While Katara cleans up, let's go have some fun."

Aang and Sokka cheered, and they followed Toph down the path to the nearby city.

Zuko sat, watching all this with a stunned expression. Finally, he spoke to the air. "You all are crazy."

* * *

Katara came back to the camp to find the fire stoked, and Appa munching on a pile of grass. She paused by the fire to sniff at whatever was stewing in the pot.

Zuko sat nearby, checking the edge of his swords. "What was that earlier?" He asked.

"What?" Katara sat across from him.

"That fight." Zuko replied, sheathing both blades. "I thought you and Toph were friends."

"We are." Katara answered quickly. "Its just…sometimes…"

"Both of you snap?" Zuko suggested.

"No!" Katara protested. Changing the subject, she waved at the fire. "Thank you."

Zuko shrugged. "It needed done, and you were busy."

Katara smirked. "What, you wouldn't have done it otherwise?"

Zuko glanced away. "I would have." He said softly. "Whether you ask or not." He laid back, stretching out on the grass.

Katara glanced at Zuko out of the corner of her eyes, trying to gauge his mood. "What will happen when Aang stops your father?"

Zuko took a moment to reply. "I don't really know for sure. I doubt the war will end, because Azula will still be around."

Neither of them saw Appa shuffling away from his fodder. He stopped right behind Zuko, and the prince followed Katara's look in time to get a face full of Appa-tongue.

Zuko glared at Katara, who was laughing. "You think this is funny?"

"Yes!" Katara managed, then her eyes widened when Zuko crossed the space between them, still dripping with drool. "Don't touch me!" She warned.

Zuko smiled deviously. "Come here. Let me spread the love."

Katara began to back up. "I mean it Zuko!" She turned heel, and ran, Zuko hot on her heels.

He managed to catch her, but as fate would have it, they tripped, and Katara was pinned under Zuko.

She looked up, meeting his eyes…

"Whoa…I did not expect this." Toph spoke up.

The two looked guiltily over to where Toph, Sokka, and Aang were standing, arms full of supplies. Aang and Sokka were staring, open-mouthed.

Zuko pushed himself up. "I…uh…yeah, I need a bath." He walked away to the river.

Katara snorted. _Coward._ She eyed the provisions. "Where did you get the money for all of that?"

Sokka and Aang snapped out of their stupor, wide grins covering their faces. Aang waved his arms excitedly. "Toph got us money! She scammed one of those guys in town who move shells all sneaky-like."

"She used earthbending to win!" Sokka agreed. "Classic!"

Katara picked herself up. "Ah…so she cheated."

Toph frowned at the disapproving tone. "Hey, I cheated a cheater!" She responded hotly. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm just saying, this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." Katara replied, checking the stew.

"Why?" Toph snorted, and answered her own question. "Because you hate fun, that's why."

Katara grabbed Momo, and put him on her head. "I don't hate fun. See, fun?" Momo flew off with an annoyed squawk.

Aang spoke solemnly. "Katara, I will personally make you an Avatar promise that we will not make a habit of scamming."

* * *

"Go Toph!" Aang cheered as Toph won a dice game, cheating with earth bending, of course. Of course, that was after a several day succession of scams, including winning a strongman contest and extorting a merchant after he 'ran' Toph over.

Katara, of course, was not pleased.

* * *

"Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen." She remonstrated, Sokka and Aang looking guilty. Toph, of course, was her usual self.

"Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?"

Katara turned to her. "Oh I'm sorry! You think I should be more like you…a wild child!"

Toph snorted. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe then, you'd see how great we have it. I mean, look at us. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell us what to do."

"Ah, I see. You're acting like this because of your parents." Katara nodded sagely.

Toph crossed her arms dismissively. "Whatever."

Katara pressed her point. "They were controlling over you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty."

Toph stomped her foot. "I _do_ hate them!"

"I don't think so. I think you miss them. But you just don't want to deal with that, so instead, you act like this crazy person." Katara said simply.

"Look, I ran away to help Aang!" Toph nearly shouted.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We've already got some third-eyed freak after us." Katara declared.

Sokka cut in. "Speaking of that third-eyed freak…I think I've come up with a name for him. What do you think of…"Sparky-Sparky Boom Man!" Even Zuko groaned.

Sokka managed to look offended. "Just think about it."

"We have enough money. You need to stop this!" Katara looked at all of them, but it was Toph who replied.

"I'll stop when I want to stop, and not when you tell me!" The younger girl stormed off.

Sokka grinned. "Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some."

* * *

Sokka stepped out of a shop in Fire Fountain village, a messenger hawk perched on his shoulder. He spoke to it, the intelligent bird looking at him.

"Hawky, welcome to Team Avatar. My name's Sokka, and I'm your new owner." The tribesman began. "And as such, I should warn you that there's already a lemur in our group, so I don't want to see any fighting."

The bird squeaked, and Sokka gently poked it, cooing. "Good wittle messenger Hawky. Who's got pwetty feathers?"

As Sokka walked, he passed a wall of mounted wanted posters. He stopped, and skimmed down, passing images of Zuko, Jeong Jeong, The Blue Spirit, and others, and settling on an image of Toph.

Hawky chirped, and Sokka nodded. "You're right, Hawky. This is bad."

* * *

"Toph!" Sokka called walking up to his diminutive friend. He unfurled one of the wanted posters. "When I was in town, I found something you're not gonna like."

Toph counted out stacks of money as she replied. "Well, it _sounds_ like a sheet of paper, but I guess you're referring to what's _on_ the sheet of paper."

Sokka blinked. He had once again forgotten Toph was blind. He read off the poster. "It's a wanted poster. Of you. They've nicknamed you 'The Runaway'."

Toph grinned, suddenly enthusiastic. "A wanted poster? That's _so_ great! 'The Runaway.' I _love_ my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?"

Sokka compared. "Well, actually it does look pretty good…but that's beside the point. Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention."

Toph picked up a large sack of money. "Don't be such a worrywart like your sister. Think of it this way. Now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan."

Sokka looked at the jingling sack, tempted. "Well, that is true. I had this idea to make armor for Appa…"

Toph grinned. She'd hooked him…money was a good bait. She handed him the entire sack. "Here's a little extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation." She considered. "You know what…make it an atlas."

Sokka hefted the weight of the bag. "I do like expensive atlases."

Toph snatched the poster from his waistband. "I know you do. And that's why this is going to stay a secret between us."

She walked off before Katara, Aang, and Zuko joined them, heatedly discussing bending techniques.

Katara broke off. "Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird."

Sokka grinned proudly. "Not just any bird! A messenger bird. Now we can send messages everywhere across the world…even to Gran Gran."

Aang peered at Hawky, causing the bird ruffled its feathers to make itself larger. "How does it work?"

Sokka stopped, considering. "You know, I'm not sure."

He looked at Hawky. "Hawky, Gran Gran, South Pole." Hawky flapped his wings, then settled on Sokka's shoulder, shaking its head. "I think he gets it."

Momo peered over Aang's shoulder, spotted Hawky, and hissed, diving at the bird. Hawky shrieked a war cry, and the two chased each other, dangerously close to Sokka's head.

"Hawky, make nice!" Sokka scolded uselessly. "Bad Hawky!" He glared at Zuko, who was laughing.

* * *

"Your stance should be firmer." Zuko told Aang, demonstrating the position again.

Aang shuffled his feet, managing a close approximation. "How's this?"

"Sure…that's good." Zuko said, smiling tightly. "If you want to burn yourself. This is a complicated set, Aang, you have to get this right!"

"I can't even firebend yet!" Aang growled. "How can I even know if I'm doing anything right?"

"I've already taught you a lot of forms." Zuko told him. "Your inability to firebend is not my fault. Whatever is blocking your firebending…I can't fix it."

Aang frowned, then looked across the campsite. "Hey, Katara, what's that?" He asked.

Katara scowled at the paper in her hands. Unfortunately, Sokka and Toph walked down the path at that moment, burdened with cash. "Well, look who's decided to join us! Where have you two been…off scamming again?"

Toph glared. "Yes, we were."

Katara crossed her arms, scolding. "And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?"

"No, I don't!" Toph snarled angrily.

"Well then, what's this?" Katara demanded, flashing the wanted poster.

Toph snorted. "I don't _know_! I mean, seriously, what's _with_ you people? I'm _blind_!"

"It's a wanted poster of you." Katara explained. "The Runaway'. Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?"

Toph's hands clenched. "Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it.!" Katara replied hotly. "That fact is…"

Toph shrieked. "You went through my stuff! You had no right!"

"It was messy and I was just cleaning up!" Katara lied.

"That's lie!" Toph was more stunned than angry. "You're lying, Katara!"

Katara waved the poster. "Fine! It's a lie! You've been so out of control lately that I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something, and I was right!" Toph knocked the poster from Katara's hand, and stomped away. Katara shouted after her. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Toph turned around. "Oh really, Mom? What are you going to do? Send me to my room?"

Katara grit her teeth. "I wish I could."

"Well, you can't! You're not my Mom…" Toph pointed at Aang, Sokka and Zuko. "And you're not their Mom!"

Katara blinked. "I never said I was!"

Toph waved wildly. "No, but you certainly _act_ like it. You think it's your jobto boss everyone around, but it's not. You're just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!"

"I don't act that way!" Katara turned to the others anxiously. "Zuko, do I act motherly?"

Zuko swallowed, and then decided that the non-violent Airbenders could teach a lesson or too. He remained neutral. "I'm staying out of this one." Sokka nodded eagerly in agreement, too afraid of both girls to speak.

"Aang, what do you think?" Katara pleaded.

Aang dug at his eye nervously, muttering. "Well, I…uh…"

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you speak!" Katara scolded.

Aang stood stiffly. "Yes ma'am."

The two girls glared at other, storming off in different directions. "I can't be near you right now!"

Hawky chirped, and Sokka nodded. "You're right, Hawky. Why can't they get along?"

* * *

Sokka sat with Aang and Zuko, watching as they played a simplified form of Pai Sho. "Now that Zuko has explained how to make Hawky work, how about we test him out?"

"What are you thinking?" Zuko asked, blocking Aang's best move.

"We write a message to Katara, and say its from Toph, who wants to apologize." Sokka grinned, pleased with his idea.

Aang grinned just as widely. "I gotta say, you continue to impress me with your ideas."

Zuko snorted. "Its not going to work."

* * *

"I know this is from you, Sokka!" Katara shouted, out of eyesight. "Toph can't write! Agh…you're all driving me crazy!"

Aang and Sokka looked at each other. "I can't believe we forgot Toph can't write."

Zuko shook his head. "You two are idiots."

Aang scratched his head, thinking. "I guess Plan 'B' is to send a note to Toph saying its from Katara."

Zuko facepalmed, and Sokka shook his head. "I think we'd run into a similar problem." Sokka turned to Hawky. "Sorry, buddy. I think I'm going to have to settle this without your help."

Hawky squawked, and hopped onto Aang's head.

* * *

Sokka and Toph sat down on a cliff, unaware that Katara was bathing in the river below.

"Let me guess." Toph began. "You brought me out here to tell me that your sister's not as annoying as she seems."

Sokka grinned. "Nah, she's pretty much a pain." Beneath them, Katara scowled. "She's always got to be right about everything, and she gets all bossy, and involved, and in your business."

Toph snorted. "Yeah, I don't know how you can deal with it."

"Actually, in a way, I rely on it." Sokka replied simply.

Toph glanced at him. "I don't understand."

Sokka looked off into the distance. "When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess, but Katara, she had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom."

"I guess I never thought about that." Toph murmured.

Sokka looked at her. "I'm gonna tell you something crazy. I never told anyone this before, but honestly, I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like. It really seems like, my whole life; Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there, and now, when I try to remember my mom, Katara's is the only face I can picture."

Below, Katara looked down, overcome by emotion. She felt even more so when Toph spoke.

"The truth is, sometimes Katara does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind, and she actually cares about me. You know, the real me. That's more than my own mom." Toph punched Sokka in the arm. "Don't _ever_ tell her I said any of this."

Rubbing his wounded appendage, Sokka grinned. "Hey, my lips are sealed."

* * *

As the sun was setting, Katara and Toph approached one another. Katara began, somewhat embarrassed. "Hi, Toph. Um, I want to..."

Toph spoke at the same time. "Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them."

Katara smiled slyly. "Actually, I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna say…I want to pull a scam with you!"

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko gaped at her, astonished. Toph blinked. "What? _You_ want to pull a scam?"

Katara's smile widened, and she gestured grandly. "Not just any scam…the ultimate scam! What do you say, just you and me…one last go. You in?"

Aang and Sokka hit the ground, stupefied. Toph crossed her arms, now grinning. "You know I'm in, what's the plan?"

Zuko watched the two conspirators walk off. He looked at Momo, who had flown to his shoulder. "What just happened?"

The lemur stuffed its face with a berry.

* * *

"The plan is simple." Katara told Toph later as the sat at the campfire. She tapped the wanted poster. "This wanted poster says you're worth a lot of money… Ten times more than you've made in all your scams. So I'm gonna turn you in and collect the reward. Then you metalbend yourself out of jail, and we're on our way."

"Sounds good to me." Toph cracked her knuckles. "When do we start?"

* * *

Toph's small figure ran out from a side alley, breathing raggedly as she hurried away from her trackers. She reached the large statue of Ozai, which eternally burned with flame roaring from it mouth, and a net flew, trapping her.

Toph looked up at Katara, betrayal and hurt filling her voice. "How could you do this to me?" She demanded. "You betrayed me!"

Katara shook her head, hands on her hips. "You brought this on yourself. I had no choice." She replied angrily, then turned her back on Toph, letting the 'domestic forces' take her.

The mayor stood with Katara as Toph was dragged away. "You've done the right thing, turning in the Runaway."

"The right thing is its own reward." Katara said. She looked at the mayor. "But I still want the actual reward."

The mayor nodded. "Of course. Follow me to my office."

* * *

Toph hid her smirk. She could feel the stone and metal as she was dragged past the cells. She was unceremoniously tossed into a cell, and then she couldn't see. Toph found her feet, heart pounding.

"Hey, what kind of cell is this?"

A laughing reply came as a female officer leaned close to the bars. "A wooden one!"

* * *

Katara followed the mayor into his office, and he crossed the room to a lockbox. The door opened, and the mayor spun, pointing at Katara. "That her! That's the one you want!"

Katara turned to face the intruder, and froze. The assassin was there. _Oh, no._

* * *

Zuko and Sokka watched as Aang paced back and forth, worried. "Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?"

"I was just thinking that." Zuko admitted. "We should look for them."

"Yeah." Sokka got up, grabbing his sword. As they left, Sokka looked at Hawky and Momo. "You two behave. Appa is in charge."

The two smaller creatures started fighting anyway, but a growl from Appa made them hop away from each other.

* * *

Toph and Katara sat side by side in the wooden cell. Suddenly Toph jerked. "Wait…it's a trap!"

Katara snorted. "Really, Toph? You think it's a trap? Is that why we're in here?"

Toph shook her head. "Not for us, Katara, we're the bait. He wants Aang…or maybe Zuko."

"I can't believe I was so stupid. See, this is exactly why I'm against these scams. I knew this would happen." Katara sighed, slumping.

Toph frowned. "But…this was _your_ idea."

Katara nodded. "I know. I wanted to show you that I'm not so motherly. I wanted to show you that I can have fun too."

"Katara, you are fun. If nothing else, you're at least fun to argue with." Toph replied.

Katara frowned, hesitating before she spoke again. "I know your relationship with your parents is complicated, and I shouldn't have said what I said."

Toph rested her chin on her knees. "It's ok. I was really mad when you said that because; well, because maybe it's true. I try not to think about it, but when I left, I probably really hurt them."

Uncharacteristically, Toph began to sob, and Katara hugged her.

* * *

The three boys walked through the city, growing slower with each step. So far, they had seen no one at all. "Where do you think they might be?" Sokka wondered.

Aang stopped. "Where do you think anyone is?"

Above them, the assassin looked over a rooftop. He took a deep breath, and Zuko looked up, his eyes wide. "Look out!" He shouted, throwing the other two down just before the air above them burned.

They found their feet, running off with the assassin just behind them "It's Sparky-Sparky Boom Man!" Aang exclaimed.

"I'm starting to think the name doesn't fit!" Sokka replied. "Run!"

* * *

The explosions startled both girls. "What are going to do?" Katara asked.

""I don't know. I wish we had some earth or water." Toph moaned. "We need bendables!"

"What about your meteor bracelet? You could make a saw."

Toph shook her head. "I was worried they might take it, so I left it back at camp."

The cramped cell was hot, and Katara wiped sweat from her brow. She froze, and idea striking her. She jumped to her feet and began to run in place.

Toph couldn't see her, but she could feel the floor vibrate. "Katara…are you okay?" She asked, completely confused.

"I'm fine!" Katara replied, started to pant.

"Then what are you doing?" Toph asked.

"Making my own water!" Katara bent the sweat from her body, slicing deeply into the wooden bars.

"Katara, you're a genius…a stinky, sweaty genius!"

* * *

Aand and Sokka hid behind the statue in town square, the assassin chasing Zuko around. He hadn't been quick enough to hide, and was now jumping around, dodging the explosive blasts.

Zuko slid, and the assassin's blast would have taken him…if ice hadn't frozen around his head.

Katara and Toph ran past him. "Sparky, get up!" Toph called.

"Let's get out of here!" Katara seconded. Zuko was on his feet, chasing them.

Behind them, the assassin broke the ice, and prepared a blast, but Toph spun, a boulder flying toward him.

The assassin destroyed it, but a chunk of rock smashed into the center of his tattoo. He flew to the ground, and got up, shaking his head, He spotted the targets, and fired, but the air around him blew up.

Sokka jumped as he ran, whooping. "I got it! How about Combustion Man?"

Toph shook her head. "Good job, Sokka, now let's get out of here before Combustion Man catches us!"

"See it fits so well!" Sokka replied.

* * *

Appa grunted, descending to a new campsite miles away. Sokka yawned, and stretched. "Well, I'm exhausted. Hawky, how about you?" The bird looked at him. "Yeah, you're a lazy little bird, are you buddy?"

As the boys set up camp, Toph took Katara aside. "I need your help."

"With what?" Katara asked.

"I need you to write a few things down for me. I want to send a letter to my parents."

Katara smiled. "I'd be happy to help."

* * *

Later, Toph slipped her letter into Hawky's message tube, and the bird took off. Sokka grunted, and sat up. "Hey, where'd Hawky go?"

* * *

(Note) Next Time on Avatar: Chapter Eight "The Puppetmaster." (Oh yes, there will be blood.)

It's ready to publish, but I'm going to wait a few days. I will tell you Zuko and Katara end up fighting...with an odd twist.

The new chapter for ATBS will be posted at the same time, unless I feel really lazy. Also, the Prologue of my newest story A Broken World will apear sometime between now and next Wednesday. For those of you who voted in my poll, I am researching Jeong Jeong's character now, and his story will be up shortly. As a bonus, I'm going to do a story with Gran Gran as well, though its likely to be short.

My thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my work. Without you...well, I'd still write, but I'd be the only one reading it.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


	8. The Puppetmaster

(Note) This one was fun to write. It really was, but I have to say that it was difficult work as well. I think it was worth it. Read, and you decide for yourself. Also, check out my new poll. It directly affects this story. It's simple: Do you, my readers, want The Day of Black Sun posted as two seperate chapters, or as one long 'movie length' chapter?

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

* * *

**Eight** The Puppetmaster

The gang was sitting around a campfire, trees around them rustling in the wind. Sokka was gesturing wildly.

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Oooh...It came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of Wing - Fun was haunted! Aah-ah..." He waved his sword around in front of his face.

Aang shook his head. "I think I liked "the man with a sword for a hand" better."

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph commented.

Katara leaned forward. "No, wait, I've got one, and this is a true Southern Water Tribe story."

Zuko looked at her. "Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?"

Katara smiled grimly. "No, it happened to my Mom." Everyone turned to her, curious.

Now that she had everyone's attention, Katara began. "One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice…"

Katara mimicked a little girl's voice. "'It's so cold and I can't get warm.' Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but…when everyone came back, Nini was gone."

Sokka whimpered from his spot behind a tree. "W…where did she go?"

Katara shrugged. "No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

Toph gasped, and placed her hand on the ground. "Wait. Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming!"

At this the others cried out, startled by the ghost stories. Sokka snorted when he regained his composure.

"Nice try." He commented.

Toph shook her head. "No, really! I'm being serious."

Katara laughed weakly. "You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories."

"It's gone. I can't hear it anymore." Toph continued.

Aang grabbed Momo, twisting the lemur's ears in nervousness. "Now I'm getting scared."

An old woman appeared from the shadows. "Hello, children." Aang and Sokka screamed very unmanly screams, and hid behind a tree.

"Sorry to frighten you." The old woman said. "My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds."

Sokka was the first to respond. "Yes, please."

* * *

Hama poured them all tea. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight." Katara spoke up.

"Aren't you sweet? You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." Hama told them.

Sokka swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Hama spoke, her tone ominous. "When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't walk out." She smiled cheerily. "Who wants more tea?" At the expression on the gang's faces, she smiled again. "Don't worry; you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?"

* * *

Sokka changed out of his clothes, and crossed over to his bed. He shook his head at Momo, who was already passed out of the floor.

As he laid down, he could hear trees creaking outside, scraping against the wood of the walls. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

A high-pitched squeak brought him straight up in bed, sword in hand. Momo woke up, and burrowed under the covers.

Sokka looked wildly around before sheathing his sword. Momo chirped, and Sokka nodded.

"I know, Momo. This place is creepy. I don't think I can get to sleep."

Moments later, he was off in dreamland, snoring so loud Momo squeezed under the door to get away.

* * *

Zuko yawned, and opened his eyes, yelping in shock at the old face peering into his own. _That is not what I need to see in the morning._

Hama smiled widely as she straightened back up. "Wakey-wakey. Time to go shopping."

Zuko sat up, and sighed at the sight of Katara already dressed and ready to go. She smiled. "Come on, hurry up."

* * *

Zuko hated shopping. He hated it very much. Especially when he played the part of pack mule. Right now, he was loaded down with all the packages Hama and Katara had bought, and they were still not done.

As they walked away from a merchant, Katara laughed. "You know that Mr. Yao seemed to have thing for you. Maybe we should back and see if we can get some free Komodo sausages."

Hama managed to look offended. "You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?" She smiled. "I think you and I will get along swimmingly."

Katara laughed again, and looked back at Zuko. He managed a smile, thinking there was no point in ruining Katara's mood.

* * *

"You won't have any ash bananas till next week?" A man asked a merchant, incredulous.

"Well, I have to send the boy to Hing-Wa Island to get them, and it's a two-day trip." The merchant said simply.

His customer's eyes widened. "Oh, right, tomorrow's the full moon."

The merchant nodded. "Right. I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods."

Aang, Sokka, and Toph stood nearby listening. Satisfied, they walked off. "People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons…this just reeks of spirit world shenanigans." Sokka commented, patting Aang's bald head.

Aang grinned. "I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad."

Sokka nodded sagely, and gestured. "And then you can sew up this little mystery, lickety-split, Avatar-style."

Aang posed. "Helping people…its what I do."

"You two are dorks." Toph declared.

* * *

Hama turned to the kids. "Why don't you all take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while."

Sokka peered at her. "This is a mysterious little town you have here." He said.

Hama smiled wildly. "Mysterious town for mysterious children." She walked off, and Sokka stared after her for a moment, suspicious.

* * *

Zuko set the groceries on the table, trying to ignore Sokka, who was arguing with Katara.

"Something about that Hama seems strange." Sokka repeated. "Like she knows something, or is hiding something."

Katara sighed. "She's a nice old lady who took us in and gave us a place to stay." Katara smiled. "She kind of reminds me of Gran Gran."

Sokka pointed at his sister. "What did she mean by the comment about mysterious children?"

"Oh, enough!" Zuko snapped. "Sokka, she found five strange kids camping in the woods at night…no parents. Isn't that even a little mysterious?"

Sokka stared at his sister and Zuko. Defeated, he turned to the stairs. "I'm gonna look around."

He ran up the stairs, the others following. "What are you doing!" Katara hissed. "You can't just snoop around someone's house!"

"She could be back any minute." Aang stared out a window, watching for the old innkeeper.

"You're gonna get us in trouble…" Katara said nervously. "And this is just plain rude."

Sokka stopped in front of a cabinet. "Hey…" He grabbed the handles, and pulled. "Its stuck…or something." He grunted, pulling as hard as he could, and the door flew open, dozens of marionettes falling out.

"Okay, that's pretty creepy." Zuko admitted.

"She's got a hobby. So what?" Katara shut the doors. "Let's go back to the kitchen, Sokka."

Ignoring her, Sokka went to the attic, but it was locked. "Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh?" Sokka demanded wildly. "Then why does she have a locked door here, huh?"

Katara replied angrily. "Probably to keep people like you from snooping in her things!"

Sokka peered into the keyhole. "It's empty except for a small chest."

Toph grinned. "Maybe its treasure!"

Sokka pulled his sword, and used the tip to pick the lock. "Breaking into a private room." He muttered. "I feel so alive!"

"Hurry up, Snoozles!" Toph urged. "I want to know what's in there!"

The door swung open, and Katara shook her head. "I can't be a part of this."

Sokka, Aang, and Toph rushed into the room. Sokka picked up the chest, and tried to pry it open. "It's locked."

"There must be a key somewhere." Aang suggested.

Toph snorted. "Give it here!" She took the box, and removed her meteor bracelet. Tapping the lock, she smiled, and the rock formed a key. She began to work the lock, changing the key as needed,

"Come on, come on!" Sokka pleaded.

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Toph snapped, and then the lid popped open. Everyone, Katara and Zuko included crowded around the box.

"What is it?" Toph demanded.

"I'll tell you what's in the box." Hama said, and they all jumped guiltily. Sokka dropped the box, and Hama picked it up. She removed a carved blue comb made out of bone.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked, disappointed.

Hama smiled fondly. "It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe."

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara asked, stunned. Hama smiled sweetly at her. "Just like you." She said, replacing the comb. Her smiled widened at Katara's confusion.

"How did you know?" Katara asked.

Hama set the small chest down, and took Katara's hands. "I heard you talking around your campfire."

**"**But why didn't you tell us?" Sokka demanded.

Hama faced him, her smile fading slightly. "I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough."

"Great." Aang muttered, grimacing.

**"**I knew I felt a bond with you right away." Katara told the old woman.

Sokka grinned smugly. "And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right." He cringed when Katara punched him in the arm._ "_But I'm sorry we were sneaking around."

Hama looked pleased. "Apology accepted. Now let's get cooking."

* * *

"Here, buddy!" Aang tossed a cabbage to Appa from his spot by the door, and then ran off, ready for his own supper.

Momo dropped in front of the bison, scolding, and Appa spat out the cabbage. Satisfied, Momo grabbed the vegetable and flew off.

* * *

Aang leaned toward Toph and Zuko. "I'd steer clear of the sea prunes."

"I thought they were ocean kumquats?" Toph asked.

Aang shrugged. "Close enough."

The stew was done, and Hama set bowls in front of her guests. "Who wants five-flavor soup?"

Gratefully, everyone raised their hands. Hama smiled. Placing the pot in the middle of the table, she bent the liquid up, and into each bowl.

Katara looked at her happily. "You're a waterbender! I've never met another waterbender from our tribe!"

Hama replied, saddened. "That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out."

Sokka slurped his soup. "So, how'd you wind up here?"

Hama closed her eyes. "I was stolen from my home. It was over sixty years ago when the raids first started. They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our Waterbenders, and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued." Hama took a deep, shaky breath. "Finally, I too was captured. I was led away in chains. The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape."

Sokka swallowed the last of his food. "How did you get away?" A thought occurred to him. "And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?"

Hama shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's too painful to talk about any more."

Katara looked down, picking at her food. "We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid."

Hama patted her hand. "You poor dears."

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you." Katara told Hama. "It's an honor. You're a hero."

Hama smiled softly. "I never thought I'd meet another Southern Waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone."

"Yes, yes of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me." Katara exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Growing up at the South Pole, Waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas." Hama said. She and Katara were walking outside the village, crossing a rocky landscape. "But, as you probably noticed on your travels, that isn't the case wherever you go."

"I know, when we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do." Katara replied.

Hama nodded. "That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists."

"I've even used my own sweat for waterbending!" Katara told the older bender enthusiastically.

"That's good, Katara. You're thinking like a true master." Hama replied. "But did you know you can even pull water out of thin air? You've got to keep an open mind, Katara There's water in places normally don't think of."

She moved her arm in a wide arc, and held her hand in front of Katara's face. Her fingers were covering with water. Hama thrust her hand, and the water froze into ice darts, impaling a tree.

Katara watched, amazed.

* * *

Aang stared down the valley, impressed by the scenery. "This has gotta be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation. I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here."

Toph sat on a rock, yawning. "Maybe the moon spirit just turned mean."

Sokka, frozen in the act of sniffing some yellow flowers spun around, brandishing the bouquet like his sword. His eyes bulged as he shouted at the blind girl. "The moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady! She rules the sky with compassion and…lunar goodness!"

A traveler was passing by, crossing over to the other side of the road at Sokka's tirade.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?" Aang called after him. The man slowed, considering.

"Only one man ever saw it and lived, and that's Old Man Ding." He told them, stopping fully.

"Where does Old Man Ding live?" Toph asked.

* * *

Katara and Hama walked through a large field filled with exotic red flowers and was dotted with boulders. Katara could see the mountain Aang had wanted to search in the distance. She knelt. "These flowers are beautiful."

"They're called Fire Lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here." Hama replied. "And like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water."

Katara smiled, turning to her new 'teacher.' "I met a Waterbender who lived in a swamp, and could control the vines by bending the water inside."

Hama smiled coldly. "You can take it even further. " She moved her hands, spinning in a circle, and water ripped from the flowers formed around her. Finishing her circle, Hama slashed into a boulder with her jet of water. The boulder fell apart in four neat pieces.

Katara looked down at the wide, blackened patch around Hama. "That was amazing, but its shame about those lilies." She commented sadly.

Hama waved her hand dismissively. "They're just flowers. When you're a Waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight, I'll teach you the ultimate technique of Waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its _peak_."

Katara started, alarmed. "But isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon."

Hama laughed, and led Katara toward the woods. "Oh, Katara. Two master Waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have _anything_ to worry about."

* * *

Aang led Toph and Sokka through the town, following the instructions the traveler had given them. They spotted a thin old man getting ready to hammer a nail into a board covering his window.

"Old Man Ding?" Aang asked, startling the old man who smashed his thumb.

Old Man Ding dropped his hammer, shouting. "Eeh, yeow! Aw, dang blame it! What?" He faced the three young people. "Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising."

Old Man Ding stopped ranting. "And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old." He bent down to pick up the fairly small board he'd dropped, but couldn't. The old man sighed. "Well, at least I'm young at heart. Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster, yet, at least."

As Aang helped place the board, Sokka picked up the hammer and nail. He tapped the nail in place before smashing it home. "We wanted to ask you about that."

**"**Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Aang asked.

Ding shook his head. "Didn't see no spirit. Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain." He pointed at the mountain that silently rose over the town. "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my _own_ limbs. Just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon, for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again! I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could!" The old man punctuated his story with some fairly odd gestures.

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Sokka wondered, setting the hammer in Ding's toolbox.

Toph, who had been listening quietly, suddenly moaned, startling her friends. "Oh, no! I did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!"

Aang and Sokka turned toward the mountain.

* * *

Zuko frowned as he followed the other three. "This had better be worth waking me up." He told them. "Anything yet?"

Toph knelt, and laid a hand on the ground. "I can hear them, they're this way." She ran off, leading the boys farther and farther up the mountain.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked.

"She's with Hama." Sokka replied. "They should be fine."

* * *

The moon was rising, and with it, the odd rush Katara had experienced each time it had grown full.

Hama reached up to the sky, her skin seeming to rustle under her robes. She took a deep, excited breath. "Can you feel the extreme power the moon brings? For generations, she has blessed us waterbenders with her power, making us capable of incredible accomplishments."

Hama let the pale light wash over her, and she smiled. "I've never felt more alive." She turned to Katara.

* * *

"This is the place." Toph announced, stopping in front of a cave.

"I can't see anything down there." Sokka replied. Toph grabbed his hand, and dragged him after her, Zuko and Aang following.

"That's why you got me and Sparky." She led them down the darkness, a flame Zuko held in his palm lighting up the immediate area.

After some time, the path began to brighten, and they came across a large steel doorway lit with two torches.

Toph felt it, then planted her feet, punching the door with both fists. It buckled, flying off the hinges, and the earthbender cracked her knuckles, and led the way through.

The torches Sokka and Aang brought in revealed a terrible place. Dozens of people were chained up, in varying states of health.

"We're saved!" One man cried out, tears in his eyes. Toph immediately began undoing locks.

"I didn't know spirits made prisons like this." Aang helped set the first man down.

A woman scoffed. "Spirits, hah! It was her, that old witch with the inn."

"Hama?" Zuko asked softly.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, her, she did it." Zuko dropped his torch, and ran out of the prison.

"Where are you…" Sokka shook his head. "Let's get these people out, then go find Katara and Hama. That old lady has a lot to answer for."

* * *

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched, Fire Nation prison. The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground." Hama and Katara stood in a wide clearing lit with pale light.

"Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution." Hama clenched her fists angrily.

"And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape." Hama smiled thinly. "Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage, were nothing more than skins filled with liquid, and I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape." Hama reached out to the moon again. "_Bloodbending_. Controlling the water in another body, enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men."

Katara stared at the old woman in horror as she finished her tale. "During the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades, my cell unlocked by the _very_ guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything…or anyone."

Katara shifted nervously, uncomfortable. "But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power."

Hama glared. "The choice is not yours. The power exists…and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture…your mother! You should understand what I'm talking about! We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with _any_ means necessary!"

Katara stepped back, realizing the truth. "It's you_. You're_ the one who's making people disappear during the full moons."

Hama snarled at her. "They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work!"

"I won't! I won't use bloodbending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" Katara replied defiantly. She cried out as her arm twisted to the side, wrenching painfully behind her back.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me." Hama eye's glinted cruelly. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body."

She tortured Katara, forcing her to move into agonizing positions, toying with her like a puppet. Hama forced Katara to her knees, laughing harshly.

"Please…stop!" Katara groaned, tears of pain in her eyes. She clenched the grass under her hands, trying to fight through the pain…and then it cleared as fire poured along the ground.

Hama danced back from the flames, and Zuko entered the clearing. "Are you all right, Katara?"

Katara felt the moon's power rush through her, and the girl looked at the older waterbender, anger in her eyes. "I'm fine."

She rose as the old woman stared in mute shock. Katara readied herself to fight. "You aren't the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is more powerful than yours!" Katara spoke to Zuko. "This is my fight."

Katara raised her arms, bending the water from the grass beneath her into a spiraling ring. She sprang forward, spinning, and the water rushed toward Hama.

The old woman bent the attack, rolling with it and sending it back to Katara with even more force.

Katara caught the water, and again it darted between the two waterbenders. Hama quickly bent the water from two trees, and unleashed two torrents of water before countering Katara's attack.

All three roaring, rushing attacks merged, a massive ball of turbulent water rushing for Katara. Katara planted her foot the way Toph had shown her, palms outstretched, and the water abruptly stopped, dissipating into a surge of droplets that hung in the air.

Fear and shock openly stood out on Hama's face, and Katara attacked again, dashing forward and bringing her hands together.

The water coalesced into two different waves, both striking the old woman, sending her spinning like a top.

She slowly rose, casting a glance at Zuko, who stood off the side, intently watching. She grinned, the hate and evil in her eyes making the action sinister. "You are powerful. A true master, Katara." Hama laughed, her voice echoing. "But still a young fool!"

Zuko cried out as he lost control of his body. "You should have finished me!" Hama shouted.

Zuko's hands slowly reached for the broadswords, the firebender's face flushed with rage as he tried to stop. He drew his swords, and his body hovered, rushing toward Katara. His hands slashed wickedly at the waterbender, who managed to duck.

Cringing, Katara drew more water, and pushed Zuko back, freezing him to a tree. "Sorry, Zuko!"

He panted, shivering. "Do what you have to."

Hama cackled. "Don't hurt your boyfriend, dear!" The ice around Zuko melted, and his body jerked again. "And don't let him hurt himself!"

Zuko dropped both broadswords, and in a flash, his hands pulled his dagger free, the blade sinking deeply into his shoulder.

His cry of pain carried through the woods, and the blade slid free, this time aimed for his good eye. It stopped just before piercing Zuko's eye, and the firebender slumped to the ground.

Zuko looked at Hama, who was twitching, face clouded with rage. Anxiously, Zuko turned to Katara, whose arms were outstretched, her face shocked before it dawned with terrible realization. She brought her hands down, bringing Hama to her knees.

Hama struggled to get up, but angry voices were coming. Hama faced Katara, a smug grin on her face as the mob of prisoners, led by Aang, Toph, and Sokka, arrived.

* * *

Hama was soon bound in the same chains she had used on the townspeople. "You're going to be locked away forever." A former prisoner growled.

As she was led away, Hama faced a still numb Katara. "My work is done. Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender." Her evil laughter followed her as the villagers led Hama away.

Those words cut through the younger woman. Katara weakly sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Zuko knelt next to her, and Katara latched on to him, crying into his unwounded shoulder.

* * *

_Next time on Avatar: Chapter Nine "Nightmares and Daydreams." The impending invasion has Aang unraveling. Zuko leaves the group, sharing a secret with Katara that could effect the world. And why the hell is Aang hallucinating wedding piictures?_


	9. Nightmares and Daydreams

(Note) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I simply love bashing the Avatar, and trust me, there's plenty here. Now, I should forwarn you: many of Aang's hallucinations are a bit...different. They reveal what I think his real fear would be.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

* * *

**Nine** Nightmares and Daydreams

They broke through the hedge, stepping into a large field filled with koala-sheep. Sokka checked the map again, and grinned proudly. "This is it...the official rendezvous point for the invasion force."

Toph sat down on the grass. "How did you pick this place?"

"My Dad and I found it on the map." Sokka replied. "It's uninhabited, and the cliffs along the bay make it very secluded."

"We're here four days early, though!" Toph griped.

Aang nodded absently, watching as Katara loaded Zuko down with supplies, laughing. Then he realized what was being said. "Four days?" He shouted. "The invasion is in four days?"

Sokka yawned, rolling out his bag. "Whatever. Its in like, four days, so let's just…" He passed out, snoring.

Katara sat on her bag. "Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here, we're ready, so let's go to sleep."

"Uh…" Aang looked around, but everyone was already asleep or nearly there. "I guess." He settled back on the grass, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Aang stood before the large, ornately decorated door. He tightened his headband, and with a fierce burst of airbending, he blew the doors open._

_He jumped through, brandishing his staff. "Fire Lord Ozai! Your reign of evil is at an end!"_

_He stopped, dumbfounded. Hundreds of people, dressed for an elegant celebration, looked at him with annoyed glances._

_Ozai was seated at his throne, looking down at three figures before him. Two of them faced a Fire Sage. Ozai rose to his feet._

_"How dare you interrupt this, Avatar!" He roared. "The war is pointless, now!"_

_Aang dropped out of his tense stance. "Wait, what's going on here?"_

_An old woman scolded him. "You're interrupting the prince's wedding!"_

_The two figures turned toward Aang, and he stared dumfounded at both Zuko and Katara._

_Katara glared at him. "Aang, no one invited you…and you aren't wearing any pants!"_

_Aang looked down, and yelped, covering himself with someone's cloak._

* * *

Aang sat up. "Ah!" He caught his breath, then looked at Momo. "It's okay. I've still got my pants." He looked suspiciously at Zuko's sleeping form. The prince rolled onto his side, muttering something that sounded like 'turtleducks.' Aang looked across the campsite to Katara's spot. She was asleep, too.

Satisfied, Aang sighed. "I better keep training." Aang got up, and walked over to a bush. Falling into a stance, he began to kick it. Momo grunted with displeasure, and wrapped his ears under his chin.

* * *

Aang bobbed in front of a tree, striking it rapidly. Behind him, the others roused, blinking at the early light.

"How long have you been up?" Katara asked.

Aang ducked an imaginary blow. "I don't know…couple of hours? I've got to be ready to face the Fire Lord."

"You don't want to over-train, Aang." Zuko commented. Aang struck the tree hard enough it wobbled, and Aang fell back, exhausted. A moment later, all the leaves fell down around him.

Aang sat up, climbing to his feet. He circled, moving through differing sets of strikes and blocks. "I can't risk not being ready. Even with Zuko's training, I can't firebend."

Sokka tried to lead Aang to the camp. "That's okay. The eclipse will block out the firebending, so it won't matter." Sokka grinned, placating. "It's a stupid element, anyway."

"Hey!" Zuko said, offended.

Aang pulled out of Sokka's grasp. "Okay…but I still have other things to work on. I'm gonna spend the day training." He formed his air scooter, and sped away.

The only one who was unworried was Toph, who slunk back under her covers, and soon was snoring.

Aang camp back to camp long after dark. Utterly exhausted, he staggered to a fairly soft spot, yawned, and fell down.

"Good night Sokka." He called. "Good night, Katara. Good night Zuko. Good night Toph. Good night Momo, Good night Appa…"

Toph sat up, shrieking. "Shut up and go to sleep already!"

Aang yelped, and closed his eyes, immediately dropping off.

* * *

_Aang strode up to the Fire Lord's door, checking the chains that wrapped around his midsection._

_He kicked the doors open, and walked through calmly. This time, it was only Aang and Ozai._

_"Ozai! I've come back, and this time, I brought pants!"_

_Ozai nodded calmly, and waved. Several people appeared to line the walls. "So I see. But can you withstand my ultimate attack: Zuko and Katara's wedding pictures?"_

_Aang screamed in horror as curtains hanging around the throne room fell, revealing enlarged pictures taken from his first dream._

_His eyes focused on the largest of all, a perfect profile shot of Zuko and Katara kissing._

* * *

Aang snapped awake. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes, ands got up. He walked down to a field. "I have to be ready." He worked out, striking and moving swiftly.

* * *

_"Wake up, Aang." Aang stirred, opening his eyes. Ozai was leaning over him. "Time to wake up, sleepy-head. Rise and shine. You overslept…the invasion is over."_

_He laughed insanely, and flew off on a pink flying hippo-pig._

* * *

Aang sat up, and rushed over to Sokka. "Sokka, get up! I need to know what day it is!"

The young warrior sat up. "Wha…who's talking?" He blinked, and seeing Aang hovering over him, he sighed. "What?"

Toph spoke. "Relax, Twinkletoes, its still two days before the invasion."

Aang tugged on Sokka's leg. "Sokka, you have to drill your rock-climbing exercises!"

Sokka glared. "Excuse me?"

"In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you!" Aang gestured wildly, nearly off balance.

"Aang, that was just a stupid dream." Sokka replied, disgruntled. "I am a great climber."

Aang pointed at a tall, sheer cliff. "Please, Sokka?" Sokka gaped at the cliff, then pointed at himself. Aang nodded.

Sokka groaned, and walked over to the cliff. _Stupid dream. I am a great climber. Stupid Avatar._

Aang spotted Toph about to take a drink of water. "No!" Toph startled, spurting water all over Katara.

As Katara bent the water off herself, looking disgusted, Toph turned to Aang. "Why, is it poisoned?"

"I dreamed we were in the middle of the invasion, and you had to use to bathroom. We died because of your small bladder!" Aang exclaimed. He turned to Katara. "And you need to start wearing your hair up. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train, and…" Aang spotted Zuko, coming back from the river. "You! You have to listen to the red dragon!"

Zuko flinched, and Katara checked Aang's temperature. "Aang, I know you're just trying to help, but you really need to get a grip. You're unraveling."

Aang sighed. "You're right. I'm losing my mind."

Zuko heard a yell, and Sokka landed next to him. He peered over the dizzy tribesman. "You okay?"

* * *

The day had turned out hot, and the sun beat down on the gang. Aang was pacing back and forth, twitching nervously. "Its like every time I think about how stressed I am, the more stressed I get. I'm like a big, growing snowball of nerves."

Around him, the gang tried to concentrate on their activities, but his ranting was growing more bizarre.

Sokka turned to him. "Of course you are. That's 'cause you've got to fight the Fire Lord,the baddest man on the planet. And you better win, or we're all done for."

Aang's eyes widened, horrified, and Katara glared at her brother. "You aren't helping!"

Sokka looked at her. "What? That's the deal. Aang knows that."

They all turned back to the Avatar who was dancing around a koala-sheep, shadowboxing.

"Okay, we need to figure out how to calm him down." Toph said. "His heartbeat is driving me crazy!"

Katara looked at Aang. "I have an idea."

* * *

Katara and Aang stood by a steaming crater. "Get ready to be de-stress-ified. These yoga positions can really work wonders if you do them in extreme heat. Reach up…reach toward the sun."

They both slowly stretched upward, swaying side to side. "Feel your chi paths clearing."

Aang mimicked Katara as she bent low, touching her head to the ground. "Now, close your eyes…how are you feeling?"

Aang sighed. "I feel warm."

"Go on." Katara encouraged.

"There's a warm feeling all around me. This heat…" Aang's eyes opened wide. "Like I'm in the Fire Lord's palace, and he's shooting fireballs at me. Like the whole world is going up in flames!"

Aang rolled out of position, landing heavily on his back. Katara stood over him. "Maybe your stress is the kind that needs to be talked out."

* * *

Sokka perched behind a flat stone, using it as a desk. He had donned his 'Wang Fire' beard yet again. Aang was resting with his head propped against a koala-sheep.

"Why don't you get right down to business and tell me what's bothering you?" Sokka spoke in a bad impersonation of a psychiatrist.

Aang looked at the clouds. "You know what's bothering me. I have to face the Fire Lord in a few days."

Sokka nodded, tapping his fingers. "Tell me more about this…Fire Lord. Why are you so afraid of him?"

Aang scoffed. "Its just what you said! He's the baddest man on the planet, and I'm supposed to defeat him and save the world!"

Sokka closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "Life does feel that way sometimes, doesn't it? Like we're all trying to save the world from evil."

Aang sighed. "Okay…so what can I do to make myself feel better?"

Sokka shrugged. He picked up a Koala-sheep. "Want to try screaming into this pillow?"

Aang grabbed the sheep, and screamed, the soft fur muffling the sound. It still scared the poor creature, and it kicked wildly, trying to escape. Aang looked back at Sokka, who gave a thumb up. Aang shook his head.

* * *

Aang approached Zuko, who was trying to mend a hole in one of Katara's metal bowls. "Zuko, you know any way to get rid of stress?"

"Why are you asking me?" Zuko growled. "I live with stress! Now go away, I'm trying to fix this stupid thing."

Aang blinked as a ladle came from nowhere, popping Zuko on the head. Katara's voice carried over. "You broke it, Zuko…you can fix it!"

Zuko rubbed his head. "See?"

* * *

Aang, desperate, had gone to Toph. He was now laying across several stone pillars. Toph cracked her knuckles. "All you need, Twinkletoes, is some good old fashioned back-poundin' to relieve your stress."

Aang sighed. "Pound away." Toph grinned, and stomped her feet. The pillars began to jump, and slammed into Aang's back.

"Ah! Wait…not there! Help…Toph, stop!" Aang slammed down onto the pillars as Toph stopped moving. "I think you just bruised me!"

Toph snorted. "I forgot you have baby skin." She stepped down, and a ball popped out of the bushes, uncurling to reveal a porcupine. "We could try acupuncture."

Aang looked from the porcupine to Toph. He went off like a shot, screaming. Toph ran after him. "Hey, get back here!"

* * *

Aang staggered back into camp as the sun set. "Thanks for everything, guys." He said sincerely.

"Do you feel any less stressed?" Katara asked.

Aang looked up. They were all watching him expectantly, so he managed a smile. "Sure. I think I feel a little less stressed."

Sokka yawned, and fell back on his pallet. "I guess our work here is done." Moments later, he was snoring.

The others soon followed suit, leaving Aang awake. He finally closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

* * *

_Aang and Appa pitched through the sky. Enormous arms pushed around them, gingers trying to grasp them._

_Aang stared at the giant Momo, unable to scream. Momo finally snagged Appa, and Aang fell from the saddle._

_He fell forever, but eventually hit something hard._

_Aang broke through the cement in front of the Fire Nation palace. He sat up, and looked around._

_Everything was dark, creepy. In a flash, he found himself walking up the steps to the palace. As he passed through the doors, down the entrance hall, he screamed silently._

_A ghostlike, floating Toph came near him, hair pulled back, revealing her blank face. There were no eyes. Aang tried to run from the sight, but his feet were bound with ice._

_He saw Sokka run past, chased by strange, slimy tentacles, but they swallowed him up._

_Aang suddenly found himself trapped under ice, unable to free himself. He screamed silently yet again as Zuko and Katara stared down at him, completely expressionless._

_Over them, Sozin's Comet passed. Aang saw Momo, who pressed his finger to his lips, and shushed the Avatar, who now was floating overlooking a peaceful valley. The comet struck, and it all was gone, leaving behind fire and ash._

* * *

Aang sat up, screaming. His screams quickly woke everyone, and they gathered around him.

"What's wrong?" Zuko demanded.

Aang hugged his knees. "The nightmares…they keep getting worse."

Sokka grinned, and produced his beard. "Looks like its time for another therapy session!"

"No!" Aang shouted. He stood up. "Nothing helps. None of it. The only thing I can do is stay awake all through to the invasion."

Toph was probably the only one who found that amusing.

* * *

_Katara stretched in the setting sunlight, and frowned as Aang staggered past, muttering._

_"The Invasion Train…all aboard for the invasion train…"_

_She touched his shoulder. "Aang, you don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down for a nap."_

_Aang shook his head, pushing her hand off. "I already told you, I can't go back to sleep." He stopped. "Acutally, staying up so long has given me something to think about." Aang turned around to face Katarta. "I love you."_

_Katara blinked. "Aang, what are you saying?"_

_Aang kissed her…and Katara smacked him across the face, gesturing at the betrothal necklace tied with crimson lace. "Aang, you know I'm with Zuko!"_

Aang snapped out of his daydream to see Katara looking at him strangely. "What?"

Katara peered closely at Aang. "I asked you if you were okay."

"Sure." Aang smiled. "I guess I drifted off into a daydream."

"What about?" Katara asked, curious.

Aang didn't even want to think about it. "Living under water." He lied quickly.

Katara laughed. "That sounds fun."

* * *

Aang rolled out from behind a boulder, and leveled his staff at a tree covered with a noodle picture of Ozai and a few scrounged items of clothing. "Hand up, Fire Lord!" Aang commanded. He blasted air at the tree but missed. He spun, and attacked again, this time knocking Sokka to the ground.

"Aang, watch it!" Sokka shouted. "I'm trying to make armor for Appa. He's your bison!"

Aang moved around the tree. "Ozai's defense is impeccable I'll have to try a different approach." He jumped into the air, striking furiously. Every attack missed, and Aang landed amid the disrupted camp. "You think you're so untouchable, don't you, Mr. Fire Lord?"

Aang walked up to the drawing, and heard a strange voice. "Boy, you are really starting to lose it, kid."

Aang looked around. "Who said that? Momo, did you hear that?"

The lemur looked at Aang. "No, but I said it." Aang jumped, and leaned toward his pet. Momo scratched casually. "You, my friend, are a few berries short of a fruit pie."

Aang rubbed his eyes and looked at Momo. The lemur was chattering in his usual animal grunts. Aang sighed. "That's better. For a moment, I thought you were talking to me."

Momo tilted his head, and Aang frowned. "Let me explain."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Zuko murmured.

"I have no clue. He feels normal." Toph replied, just as softly.

"He's trying to talk to Momo!" Sokka whispered, gesturing. "Using Momo speech!"

"Aang!" Katara called, cutting off Aang's laughter. "We're getting worried about you."

"You've been up way too long." Sokka added.

"And you're acting weird." Toph declared.

"I just think you've finally snapped." Zuko commented, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Toph.

Appa stood on his hind legs. "You can't keep on like this. You have to take care of yourself."

Aang thought for a moment. "Listen I appreciate all the concern, but the nightmares are too much. This is the best way for me to handle it."

Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder, and pointed at Appa. "Yeah, so leave the kid alone!"

Appa glared at Momo. "Who asked you?"

Aang tried to stop the two snarling animals. "Guys, come on."

Appa snorted. "No! I'm sick of this guy, always trying to push me around, always mouthing off!"

Momo sneered. "Oh, you don't like it? Come get some!"

Aang grabbed Sokka's collar. "Sokka, what are we going to do?"

Sokka looked confused. "About what?"

"That!" Aang pointed back at the two furry members of the gang.

* * *

_Momo stood, dressed in a deep blue gi. He casually scratched his cheek, clutching his sword with the other hand._

_Appa stood across the field, facing him. He wore full blown armor, and held four swords. On some silent signal, both leapt towards each other, shouting. Appa spun, becoming a twisting blur, and threw Momo back, who rolled to his feet._

_"Guys!" Aang shouted outside a ring of cheering koala-sheep. "We're all on the same side!"_

_Momo and Appa continued their battle, sparks flying as their swords rang together._

_Guru Patick floated past on a pink cloud, holding a sitar. "Chakras, charkas!" He chanted. "Good for you, good for me! Chakras…everybody loves charkas…chakra sandwich tastes good, yum!"_

_Appa and Momo met in the middle of the field, swords pressed together, matching their strength._

_"Appa!" A line of sheep chanted._

_"Go, Momo!" Others called._

_Aang watched, dumbfounded, and Appa and Momo fell into fighting so intense that the very energy of their fight caused the ground to crack._

_Aang jumped as lines of rocks snaked their way out of the woods, followed by the tree he had used as a target._

Aang blinked. "I just need to jump into a cold river." He ran, screaming, through the woods.

* * *

"Oh, great. Another illusion." Aang muttered, looking at his friends standing around a fullfy, cloudlike mass of white. "A bed…made out of imaginary clouds."

Toph sounded indignant. "Hey, we spent a lot of time on this thing."

Aang saw the shivering koala-sheep, all huddled together for warmth. They were now sheared. He looked back at his friends.

"A good night sleep should take the crazy away." Sokka said.

"We hope." Zuko added. "But we do believe in you Aang. You can do it."

"Come on, Aang. Lay down, and get some sleep." Katara said.

Aang didn't know whether to cry or laugh. "But I can't! There's so much I don't know…"

"Aang, you've been training for this since the day I met you." Sokka said firmly. "There isn't one of us that doubts you. You are ready, Aang."

Aang finally smiled, and climbed into the bed. "I think I am ready."

"You're the man, Twinkletoes." Toph grinned.

* * *

_Aang stood on a ledge, facing Ozai. "Your time has finally come, Fire Lord! I'm ready for you!"_

_Ozai laughed harshly, and stood. "Really? And how can you be? You've forgotten your pants."_

_Aang grinned, and pointed his sword. "No, Ozai. It's you who've forgotten your pants!"_

_Ozai looked down at himself, and grabbed a fluffy, lace-rimmed shield to cover himself. "My royal parts are showing!"_

Aang grinned, and rolled over, deeply asleep.

* * *

Zuko patted the long, serpentine creature's neck. "Good boy." He said softly. He checked the ropes he had used to make a harness one last time.

"Zuko?" Katara's voice came softly. Zuko turned, and saw her standing under a tree, a stunned look on her face. "You're leaving?"

Zuko faced her. "Not for good. There's something I have to take care of."

Katara stepped into the moonlight. "The Fire Lord."

Zuko flinched, and Katara knew she was right. Zuko was silent for a few moments. "Katara, I don't think the invasion is going to work. Something feels wrong. And Aang isn't ready. You know he isn't. He's too…he's too good-hearted."

"Let me come with you." Katara said quickly.

Zuko smiled. "I wish you could. But Aang…everyone…they're going to need you tomorrow."

Katara crossed her arms, not meeting his look. Her voice shook slightly. "What if you don't come back?"

Zuko took a breath. That tightness in his chest had returned. He walked to Katara, and removed his dagger from his boot. "My Uncle gave me this. It's the most important thing I own. I'll come back for it…I promise."

Katara looked at the knife in her hands, and before Zuko could react, she kissed him. Startled, Zuko quickly deepened the kiss, holding the waterbender close to him.

Katara broke the kiss. "Don't die on me." She whispered, and ran back to camp.

Zuko stayed where he was, his heart pounding as he watched _his_ waterbender vanish into the night. Finally, Zuko smiled slightly, and turned to his 'ride.'

A moment later, the serpent slipped into the water, Zuko on its back.

* * *

(Note) Finally. Finally! I've been waiting ever since I started writing this story for this scene. Now, I can truthfully answer your questions. No, there won't be any Taang...remember, Aang still likes Katara, but this is finally a Zutara, although it isn't the focus of the story. (Like any of you doubted Zuko would get the girl.) As my poll turned out, "The Day of Black Sun" will be posted in two installments.

Unfortunately, this story will have to go on at least a week's hiatus, perhaps longer. I've gotten a little behind in my writing, and I also want to finish up a few one-shots I've been working on. But it shouldn't take me too much longer, and then it will be fullscale production of Rekindled once again.

As I often do, I want to thank all of my readers, both for reading and for the reviews. Thank you, and I'll 'see' you all again soon.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


	10. The Day of Black Sun Part One

I'm back! And here it is, in honor of the oddly good mood I'm in, the first installement of the Day of Black Sun.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

* * *

**Ten **The Day of Black Sun

Sokka poured over the battle plans and maps, ignoring all else. He had donned the traditional warrior armor of the Southern Water tribe, his sword slung at his back along with 'Boomerang.'

Katara handed his a cup, and Sokka absently drank. Then he stopped and looked up. Katara was wearing waterbending 'armor.'

"Where's Zuko? I haven't seen him this morning."

"I'm sure he's around." Katara rolled up her sleeping bag, and fastened her pack. "Why?"

"I wanted to ask him if he thinks this route is the shortest route to the palace." Sokka replied. "I'll ask him later."

Toph sat nearby, dressed in what she'd called 'good old normal clothing.' (In other words, Earth Kingdom attire.) She looked up. "Morning, Twinkletoes."

Aang jumped into the camp, and Momo landed on his shoulder. "Top of the morning, everyone!"

"Sounds like you slept well." Sokka commented, tracing a new route on the map.

"Like a baby moose-lion." Aang replied. "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

Toph grinned. "So, what's your plan? Gonna go all glowy and hit the Fire Lord with a little Avatar State action?" Toph punched the air to emphasize her words.

Aang looked down. "I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was blocked, cutting off my connection to the cosmic energy."

Toph snorted. "You know what I heard? Yadda-yadda…Azula…blah, blah…lightning…space."

Katara saw a fog rolling over the ocean. "Oh, no! Sokka, do you think that fog will delay the invasion?"

Sokka jumped up, his eyes wide. "That is the invasion!"

* * *

Five of the lithe, elegant Water Tribe ships cut through the fog, fast approaching the shore. Toph and Aang raced down to the beach to earthbend a few docks, and moments later, the long awaited ships landed.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka raced down the dock and met their father halfway. Sokka barely managed to hang back when Katara hugged him. "You made it!"

"Did you find everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked eagerly.

Hakoda looked nervous. "Well, yes…but I'm not sure about this son." He looked back at the ship, where the waterbenders from the swamp were stepping down. "Some of these men aren't the warrior type."

Due shaded his eyes, looking around. "Whooee! This place ain't nothin' like the swamp." He spotted a rock. "What'cha reckon that is, Tho? Some kind of explodin' Fire Nation trap what eat'cha?"

Tho looked down at the stone. "It's just a rock, Due."

Due peered closely. "Well, I'll be."

Hakoda shook his head. "Is it just me, or are they all loose in the leaf hat?"

Bato crossed his arms. "I just wish they would wear pants."

Hue stepped down off the ship, and glanced at the leaf he wore as a loincloth. "Pants are an illusion. So is Death."

Sokka ignored the confused looks on the older warrior's facers, and grinned.

* * *

"Hi, Katara." Haru smiled as he stepped next to Katara.

Katara turned to him, almost smirking at the moustache on his face. "Haru! It's good to see you!" She hugged him.

Aang turned to Toph. "Toph, this is Haru. When we met, his village was under Fire Nation control, so he had to hide his earthbending."

Tyro joined his son. "Miss Katara gave my son and I, and our comrades, the courage to take our village back."

Haru grinned. "Now we're here to help you."

Toph felt some very familiar vibrations, and dropped into a ready stance. "No way. Is that…"

The Hippo picked Toph up, crying and hugging her. "Hippo glad to see Blind Bandit!"

Toph spoke to the Boulder, her tone sharp. "You guys here for a rematch?"

The Boulder gestured emphatically. "Negatory! The Hippo and the Boulder no longer fight for others' amusement. Now we fight for our Kingdom!"

Toph grinned. "Sweet."

Behind them, a boat boomed with an explosion, and several figures appeared, covered in orange goo.

Sokka held back a laugh when he recognized the Mechanic, Teo, Pipsqueak and the Duke. "Was that a new invention?" He called.

The Mechanic grinned sheepishly. "Yes. But unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure."

"A tasty failure!" The Duke hollered, licking sauce off of his hands. Momo jumped on Pipsqueak's other shoulder, trying to get at the sauce, and everyone laughed.

Sokka took the mechanic aside. "Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?"

"Oh, yes. I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised."

Teo rolled to a stop in front of Aang, and unwrapped a long package. "My Dad and I made this for you, Aang."

The Avatar took the staff and admired it. He moved something, and wings spread open. "A new Glider!" Aang exclaimed. "This is great!"

The Mechanic smiled, and twisted one of the handles. A handful of peanuts fell out into his mouth. "We even added a snack compartment in case you get hungry."

Aang grinned at him. "Well, I guess that might come in handy."

Hakoda looked around. "It looks like everyone is here except for Zuko." He commented. He turned to Sokka, concerned. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No." Sokka scratched his head "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Katara knows something." Toph commented. "I can feel her heartbeat."

"Where is he?" Aang asked.

Katara crossed her arms. "He's fine. He had some unfinished business to take care of. He'll be back."

"He'll be back?" Sokka repeated. "But…" Hakoda grabbed his shoulder, looking at his daughter with his heart in his throat.

"Not now, Sokka. Let's just get ready." Something in his tone warned Sokka not to argue.

* * *

Warden Pyun sat in front of Iroh's cell, casually clipping his toes. "I bet you're tired of being in that cell, old man." Pyun smiled nastily. "Too bad. You're never stepping foot outside this prison again."

A female guard opened the cell door carrying a tray of food. "Breakfast."

Pyun stood up. "Careful Ming. His smell alone will knock you out." Pyun cackled as he walked out.

Ming knelt next to the cell door, and set the tray down. "I snuck some White Jade tea in for you, General. I know you like rare teas."

Iroh gratefully took the cup. "Thank you, Ming. Ever since I was brought here, you have been good to me." He sipped the tea, and Ming smiled, somewhat embarrassed.

* * *

Sokka stood nervously staring at the warriors that were seated, eating as they waited for the plans to be drawn out.

Hakoda gripped his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Sokka swallowed and climbed up the steps to a platform. He tripped, and his scrolls scattered.

Sheepishly, Sokka gathered them up. He arranged the plans out, displaying them on the board.

"Good morning, everyone." He began haltingly. "Uhm… So, as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that. Because otherwise why else would you be here?" Sokka grinned sheepishly, and turned to a map. "Anyway… The Fire Lord's palace is here."

He looked at the map. "Oh, wait." Sokka flipped through several pages, finally stopping at the right map. "It's here and uh…there's an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and uhm…" Panicked, Sokka stopped. "I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning."

He took a deep breath, and tried again. "Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior. She made me dress like a woman and then she kissed me…"

"Whoa…when he meant the beginning, Snoozles really meant the beginning." Toph muttered.

Sokka continued on, fully aware he was boring everyone. "…and then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and now he's grown a mustache and if you look in the front row you can see him…"

Hakoda approached, and laid a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "That's enough, son. It's fine. Why don't you take a break?"

Sokka sighed, and obliged, leaving Hakoda on the platform. "Let me just clarify a few points. Today is the Day of Black Sun. I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion: a naval stage, and then a land stage." Hakoda, an experienced speaker, seemed to look at everyone. "To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get pass our first major obstacle here."

Hakoda used a branch to tap the spot he spoke of, well out in the waters surrounding the Fire Nation. "The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin."

The Boulder rose. "Excuse me…but the Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade _during_ the eclipse?"

Hakoda shook his head. "The eclipse will only last eight minutes, which is not enough time for the whole invasion. Also the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most." As the boulder sat, Hakoda clenched his fist. "When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation capital and this war will be over!"

Almost everyone jumped to his or her feet, cheering. Sokka sighed, downcast, and toyed with his boomerang.

* * *

The final preparations were almost done. A team of warriors were helping Sokka place Appa's armor before the young warrior made his own preparations.

Sokka watched as Katara bent water into several waterskins, finishing off her bending armor. He looked at Toph, who was pulling on wrist guards, and then glanced at the wolf's head helm in his hands.

Aang landed nearby, and Sokka noted that his friend had shaved his head again. "Where have you been?" Aang asked. "Everyone's been looking for you. The ships are ready to set out."

Sokka stared at the Wolf's Head. "I messed up, Aang." He muttered.

Aang sat on a boulder. "What do you mean?"

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth, and I completely flopped it. I fell apart, and my Dad had to step in."

Aanjg stood, and faced Sokka, wishing he were taller so it would be eye to eye. "Sokka, your moment of truth hasn't come yet. It's going to be out there on the battlefield." Aang gestured towards the Fire Nation's capital.

"How do you know we're going to win?" Sokka asked.

Aang grinned, hiding his nervousness. "Because I failed the world once at Ba Sing Se. I won't let myself fail again."

* * *

Zuko slipped over the wall that led to his mother's garden. Like he remembered, it was cared for but empty.

He moved quickly through the Sakura trees, and opened the plain door that led into the palace.

The entire wing was empty, and Zuko sighed. He knew where his father was, but there was something he had to do, first.

* * *

Bato peered through a telescope. He spotted the enormous statue of the long-deceased Fire Lord, robed in fog. "There they are…the Great Gates of Azulon."

"I don't see any gates." Katara said.

Bato scanned with the telescope, and spotted another statue, this one a fierce depiction of a dragon, but it "Katara, you and the swamp-benders whip up a fog cover."

Tho grinned. "We'll sneak past that statue just like we did that Fire Navy blockade."

The benders moved, and fog rose around the fleet. Ahead of them, a line of netting rolled from the statue's sleeves, lining the surface of the water.

"Keep it up, we're almost through." Hakoda urged.

As the ships approached the Gates, alarms sounded, the sirens echoing across the bay. The netting rose up on its frame, stretching across the water, and a firebender lit the netting, and flame roared, creating an intense fiery wall.

The invasion force watched on in shock, the ships coming to a dead standstill as jet skis roared from an unseen port.

Hakoda snapped out of it quickly. "Everyone below deck!" In the rush, he turned to Sokka. "Let's hope your invention works!" He gave Sokka an enthusiastic grin, and slid down the ladder.

* * *

The jet skis died close to the boats, and the firebenders threw boarding hooks on deck, quickly climbing up.

Expecting an attack, they crouched, and froze when they realized there was no one on deck.

Moving cautiously, they searched the ships. Moving down the decks, forcing every door they came across, until finally a group broke into the main hold. The ship was abandoned and quiet. A guard snapped a salute as his superiors appeared.

"There's no one on board, sir."

The captain took this in, looking around. Perplexed, all she could ask was: "Where did they go?"

* * *

Below them, the submarines slid through the dark water, and passed through the gates unseen, escorted by the swimming Air Bison with a bubble around its head.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Son." Hakoda said proudly, turning away from the Mechanic, who was seated in front of a control panel.

Toph groaned from her spot on the deck. "Yeah…you've managed to invent a worse method of travel than flying…"

The Duke sat next to her, and offered his helmet. "Helmet?" He asked. With sharp, quick movements, Toph grabbed the helm and went face-in.

Sokka grinned embarrassedly. "Well, the Mechanic did all the work. I just came up with the idea."

The Mechanic turned from his console. "But don't sell yourself short, my boy." He gestured at the waterbenders. "After all, it was your ideas to use waterbending to propel the vessel and allow it to sink or float. Brilliant…" The Mechanic held up a very poor sketch that looked like a giant fish had swallowed some people. "But your original plans were very hard to decipher."

He rolled the sketch back up, tucking it away. "There is only one problem I was unable to fix. There is a limited air supply. Before we land on the beach, we must surface to replenish our air."

* * *

Ming stepped into Iroh's cell, carrying a tray of food. She smiled at Iroh as she approached his cell. "Lunchtime, General Iroh." She set the tray down, and whispered secretively. "This time, I brought you an extra bowl of rice."

Iroh picked up the cup of tea, and smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Ming. Your little gestures of kindness have made my days in prison bearable." He looked at her, concerned. "I think you should take the rest of the day off."

Ming blinked, confused. "What?"

Iroh set his tea down, gripping the bars of his cell. "You don't look well. Maybe you should go home, and rest."

Ming frowned, still confused. "No, I feel fine."

Iroh leaned close to bars, his voice grave. His knuckles tightened till they turned white. "Trust me. It is better that you are not here this afternoon."

Ming looked at him, and finally nodded. She rose to her feet, and left the room.

* * *

The submarines broke the water's surface, and hatches opened, fresh air rushing into to replace the stale, stagnant vapors. The invasion force appeared on deck to stretch out their muscles.

Disgusted, the Duke rushed to the water, cleaning vomit from his helmet. Finally judging it clean enough, he plopped it on his head.

Aang landed on deck, and the gang gathered around him. The Avatar took a breath. "So, this is it, huh?" He finally spoke, breaking the tense silence.

Sokka grinned, and grasped his friend's shoulder. "You ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?"

Aang's lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm ready." He smiled as the gang pressed around him for a group hug, wishing him luck.

Hakoda appeared in the entrance to his submarine, and spoke clearly, his voice carrying throughout the invasion fleet. "Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs.

Aang watched as the others walked toward the hatch. Before he could stop himself, he called out. "Katara, wait a second."

Katara turned back. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Aang shook his head. "No, it's just…" He stopped for a moment. "I just…"

Katara stopped him. "Aang we've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore." She smiled at him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."

Aang looked down. "Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Katara replied simply. She looked across the ocean, worried about what was going to happen.

"What is I don't come back?" Aang blurted.

Katara turned to him. "Aang, don't say that." She wrapped him in a hug. "Of course you'll come back." Aang frowned into her shoulder. He pushed out of her arms, and kissed her before turning heel and flying off.

Startled, Katara watched as he flew away, her heart heavy. Sokka stuck his head out of the hatch. "Katara, we have to submerge."

"Right." Katara waterbent across the distance to Appa, and bent another air bubble around them.

Appa grunted, and followed the submarines.

* * *

Aang swooped over a grassy plain, the gently waving plants below reminding him of a green ocean.

Aang frowned as his stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't eaten. Glancing around, the Avatar tugged the snack lever, and opened his mouth, shelled peanuts dropping into his mouth.

Chewing, Aang smirked. _What do you know? It did come in handy._ He angled sharply, and soon was cutting through the wind on his way to the capital.

* * *

Hakoda peered through the periscope, watching intently. A calm, hard feeling washed over him. Ahead, he saw the gate to the Fire Nation capitol.

He turned to the others. "Everyone, get into position. Earthbenders, get to your tanks."

Toph grinned, and slid down a ladder, followed by the other benders. Hakoda turned back to the periscope. "This is going to be a rough ride."

Alarms sounded, loud enough they could hear them under the water. Harpoons appeared, launching in an unbelievable torrent. Appa was forced to swim close behind one of the submarines to stay out of the line of fire.

Suddenly, the submarine began to rise, and Katara guided Appa around. It had been harpooned, and they rose out of the water, Appa growling fiercely. Katara bent a stream of water from the ocean and sliced through the chain. The submarine fell back into the water, and continued on.

Inside the lead sub, Hakoda finally spotted their target. "Ready the torpedo!" He called.

A large object sealed in ice was loaded into a tube, and the tube locked tight. Hakoda watched, waiting for the right moment.

"Launch!" He shouted.

Hue pushed fiercely, and the torpedo joined the others that rocketed from each submarine. They destroyed the massive gate, and the submarines continued on, into the Fire Nation.

Moments later, all five submarines had beached, and their bays retracted, the caterpillar tanks rushing forward surrounded by warriors. Their fierce battle cries joined the sounds of explosions.

Sokka led a team of Water Tribe warriors in the front of the fight, each armed with weapons and shields. A missile blew past them, exploding harmlessly. The water tribe warriors forged the way for the heavily laden wagons that followed, dropping stones that the earthbenders used to attack the high battle towers, destroying one of them.

Behind the front line, Appa landed and Katara dismounted. She watched as the Fire Nation's counterattack, several of their deadly tanks, appeared. Behind her, the battle towers were still trying to destroy the submarines, and the warriors were running the gauntlet to join the fight.

_Zuko…be safe._ She thought, letting her mind wander for a brief moment before joining the fight herself.

* * *

The swampbenders stopped behind the invasion force. Enemy tanks had broken through, and were now launching a powerful wave of fire. They bent the water from inside the barrels on their wagon, and raised it in a wide shield, steam hissing as the fire was blocked.

Tho and Due then waterbent, their bursts of water slamming into the tank at differing sides, sending it spinning into another tank.

"We're a man down!" Tho shouted. "Where in tarnation is Hue?"

A shadowy form rose up from the water, and the swamp monster reached out, slamming aside another tank. It crushed one, and then picked up another, throwing it into a battlement. The seaweed parted, and Hue grinned.

Due waved. "Howdy, Hue! Where you been?"

"Communin' with nature." Hue replied. "Takes a while to collect this lux seaweed." He hurriedly covered his face, barely avoiding a fire blast.

* * *

All around the invasion force, hell rained down as Fire Nation soldiers mounted on komodo rhinos attacked wildly, sending flames and explosives raining down.

The invasion force, safely hidden behind the caterpillar tanks, pressed on, most of the fiery blasts landing behind or dispelling on the tanks.

Finally, the Fire Nation broke ranks and charged, their Komodo rhinos thundering toward the invaders.

One broke off, ready to trample Sokka, but he jumped, landing on the rhino's skull. The rhino-soldier stabbed at Sokka with his spear, but Sokka chopped quickly, his sword slicing the weapon in half.

Sokka kicked the man from his mount, and took control, wheeling about to see where he was needed. "Dad, look out!"

Hakoda was surrounded by enemies. He spun, raising his shield to block a burst of flame, and a spear-wielding soldier rushed him, thrusting. Hakoda pushed the blade aside with his shield, but the soldier attacked again, the tip of his spear hooking Hakoda's shield and ripping it away.

Spears locked, Hakoda flipped his spear, and caught the other as it ripped from the man's hands.

Hakoda moved, slamming both weapons into the man, and knocking him back. Twirling the fire nation spear, Hakoda threw it lengthwise, and tripped up two more soldiers. Sokka rode past, and Hakoda took his son's hand, pulling himself up behind Sokka.

The battlements began firing once again, and both water tribe warriors flinched as a cart carrying bending stones blew up, sharp gravel scattering everywhere. The battle was starting to go badly. Even Hue's swamp monster was falling apart.

"We need to take out those battlements." Hakoda growled, staring at the hateful towers. "It's our only chance!"

Sokka looked around, and felt something bump on his chest. Reaching into his tunic, he removed Appa's air whistle. "I have an idea."

* * *

Appa banked low, and swept past one of the battle towers. Sokka swung, laughing harshly, and cut a ballista in half. Behind him, Hakoda tossed two grenades into another tower, and explosions rippled the air as the tower went up in fire.

They passed one last battlement, and Katara broke open a barrel strapped to Appa's armor, the water inside pouring into the battlement, freezing the soldiers inside, locking the ballista in place.

Appa grunted, and landed between the last two battlements. Hokada gestured with his club. "You two clear that tower. I'll take care of this one, and watch each other's backs."

Sokka sliced through the door, kicking it aside, then dropped, letting Katara waterbend the waiting soldiers, freezing them to a wall. Sokka jumped up the ladder to the ballista, and set a bomb down in the chamber.

The siblings ran as much of the tower blew up, in time to watch as their father flipped through the large bay window of the tower. There was a brief sound of metal and bone ringing, then an explosion. Horrified, Sokka and Katara watched as their father staggered from the tower's door, holding his side.

He made it a few steps, then collapsed. "Dad!" They chorused, and raced to his side.

* * *

Zuko was completely alone in the wing of the palace. He stood before an old portrait of his mother, and sank to his knees. "I know I've made some bad choices. But I've been trying to set things right. I will set things right."

* * *

Appa landed, and Sokka helped Katara move their father from the saddle. Hakoda groaned slightly, gritting his teeth and trying to hide how much pain he was in.

Katara bent some water, slowly healing what she could. "How is that?' She asked.

Hakoda panted. "A…a little better. I need…to get back to the troops." He tried to sit up, but he groaned, and held his side.

Katara spoke firmly. "You're hurt…badly. You can't fight any more."

Hakoda took an agonizing breath. "Everyone's counting on me to lead the mission. I can't let them down."

Sokka spoke. "Can't you heal him any faster?"

"I'm doing everything I can." Katara replied hotly.

Sokka looked ahead to the city, where the battle was raging. "I'll do it."

Katara snorted. "No offense, Sokka, but you aren't exactly Mr. Healing Hands."

Sokka picked up his wolf helm. "No. I'll lead the invasion force. The eclipse is almost here, and we need to be up that volcano before it starts."

Hakoda clasped his son's arm. "You can do it, son. I'm proud of you."

"I think you're crazy." Katara said. "But I'm proud of you too."

Sokka put on his helm, and jumped onto Appa. "Yip, yip."

* * *

They quickly reached the main force, and Sokka landed ahead of them, watching as the tanks disentangled themselves from a mess of ruined fire nation tanks and ice.

He shouted so they could all hear. "Listen up, everyone! I want all the tanks in wedge formation. All benders and warriors in the middle." He gestured at the last tower in their way. "We're taking out that tower, and heading for the royal palace!"

Sokka took deep breaths, trying to slow his heart as the invasion force followed his orders. Finally, Sokka pointed with his sword. "Charge!"

* * *

Aang flew into the city, landing on a roof. He peeked below, confused. There was no one around. They weren't hiding, they were simply gone. "That's strange."

Aang jumped down, and moved through the empty city. He saw the palace ahead, and took off running.

He jumped, throwing the doors open, and landed inside. "The Avatar is back!" He shouted, his voice echoing.

Aang spun around. There was no one around. Aang grit his teeth, and walked toward the inner palace. "Hello? Anyone home?"

* * *

A lone soldier stood before the advancing invasion tanks, bending wildly, giving it his all as he tried to buy time for his comrades to retreat. Finally, he broke and ran, unable to stop the tanks by himself.

Sokka, watching all of this, couldn't help but be impressed by the man's courage. The tanks continued up the way, forcing the firebenders to retreat.

The firebenders managed to seal their escape route, and a cargo wagon, driven by Sokka, rolled forward at top speed. Sokka leapt free, and covered his face as the explosives on the wagon blew a massive hole in the wall.

The army pressed forward. Tyro crowed. "The Fire Nation is pulling back!"

Appa landed behind Bato, who was at the head of the water tribe warriors. Sokka, who had reclaimed his seat on the bison, hopped down. "Sokka, we're on our way to victory!"

Sokka looked at the sleeping volcano, praying Aang would be successful.

* * *

Aang slashed at the massive, ornately carved doors of the throne room, and leapt through, ready to finally end the war. He stopped, and looked around, his confusion changing to shock and anger. Ozai was gone.  
"No…" Aang dropped his glider on the floor, and hit his knees, shaking his head as he pounded the floor. "No, no, no! Fire Lord Ozai where are you?" Aang's voice reverberated throughout the abandoned throne room.


	11. The Day of Black Sun Part Two

Ah, yes, the second part. Carefully note it now has a healthy spicing of Zutara. May make Kataangers ill.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

* * *

**Eleven** The Day of Black Sun; Part Two

The caterpillar tanks had drawn into a tight defensive circle against the plaza wall and entrance.

The Fire Nation defenses were especially stubborn just ahead, and the earthbenders were hard pressed to hold back their counterattacks.

Sokka was standing with the mechanic and several other 'war leaders' studying a map of the area, trying to find an easily bypassed flank. He looked up as Katara helped their father through the entrance.

"Dad, you're on your feet again!"

Katara helped Hakoda sit on a bench, and Sokka ran up with Toph. "Thanks to your sister." Hakoda smiled at Katara, then turned back to Sokka. "I'm in no condition to fight, but maybe there is some way I can help."

"Everything's going smoothly." Sokka gestured at the sun, which was slowly approached by the black disk of the moon. "The eclipse hasn't even started yet."

"Let's hope our luck hold out." Hakoda noticed Katara's eyes fixed on the volcano where the inner city was. "Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

Katara didn't want to admit she was wondering where Zuko was, and she was saved by a figure soaring towards them. "Is that Aang?" She asked, pointing.

"What?" Sokka watched as Aang landed down next to them. "Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a total wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down."

Aang frowned. "The palace was empty. The whole city was abandoned. There was no one anywhere."

Sokka looked from his father to his sister, and at the sad look in her eyes, he groaned. "They knew."

Aang knelt before them. "It's over." He said. "Ozai is gone. He's probably far away on some remote island where he'll be safe."

Sokka looked away from his sister, and bowed his head, thinking. "No. My gut tells me he's still here. He'd have someplace to go so he could still govern the Fire Nation."

"A secret bunker?" Hakoda suggested.

Toph cracked her knuckles. "If it's an underground secret bunker we're lookin' for, I'm your girl, Snoozles."

Sokka pulled a round device from a pocket. "The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we still have about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord."

Aang looked hopeful. "We could still do it. We could still take down the Fire Lord."

Katara touched Sokka's arm. "They knew we were coming. There could be a trap. Maybe we should take the time to get our people out of here."

Sokka looked conflicted, but he watched his father as Hakoda spoke. "Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it."

Sokka looked at Aang. "What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. "Whatever you decide, we're with you."

Aang stood, and turned around to look at the volcano. He took a deep breath. "I've got to try."

* * *

Appa grunted, and quickly landed on the side of the dormant volcano. Sokka jumped down, followed by Toph and Aang. "Is there anything down there?"

Toph knelt, touching the ground. "Yep. There are tunnels crisscrossing all throughout this mountain."

"Anything else?" Sokka asked.

Toph grinned tightly. "There's a big, dense structure down there made of metal."

"That sounds like a secret bunker to me." Aang spoke, relieved. Toph slammed her fists into the ground, and ripped a deep tunnel open. Aang looked at Momo and Appa. "Stay safe. We'll be back soon."

* * *

Toph led the way, stopping from time to time to get a better look. "This way! That other path is a dead end!"

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked, following on her heels.

Toph ducked under a stone arch oozing with a lava stream. "Perish and burn in hot magma."

Sokka flinched away from the heat. "Pretty much."

They stopped at the entrance to a large cavern. Sokka eyed the floor, broiling with active vents. "We're going to have to fast and careful to get across."

He ran out onto the floor, and immediately, a vent erupted. Aang dove forward, bending the hot poisonous air away, and cooling down the lava. "How was that careful?" He demanded.

Sokka raised a finger. "I was wrong. We'll have to be fast, careful and lucky."

Aang led the way, quickly cooling the path enough for them all to get across, but at the end of the cavern, he stopped, staring at the river of lava that bubbled before them.

"There's no floor? Why is there no floor?" Sokka railed. "Why does this stuff always happen to me? Why Universe, why?"

Aang spread his glider open. "Grab on to me and don't let go." He leapt off the small cliff, and soared over the lava.

They landed on the other side, and just beyond was a large metal door. Sokka gaped. "Now that's some door." He said approvingly.

Toph stepped up to it, pressed her ear against the metal, and knocked. She cracked her knuckles, and punched both hands into it, spreading the metal apart to make a toph-sized doorway.

She stepped through, and the boys ducked to follow her. Wordlessly, Toph smugly pointed in a new direction and ran.

"I am so glad we added you to the group!" Sokka told her, catching up.

* * *

The invasion force had run into another gauntlet of battle towers, flame falling down around the caterpillar tanks that guarded the advance of the main force.

A knot of earthbenders broke free, hefting heavy metal shields above their heads. The Boulder and Hippo hit the wall, causing a tremor that destroyed the foundation under the battle towers, ruining the entire structure, and the other earthbenders followed their lead.

High above them, a faint voice called out. "Fall back! Move to the secondary defensive position! Fall back!"

The defenders abandoned their posts as the moon slowly slipped over the sun, leaving the way almost clear.

The tanks pressed forward, and Bato jumped onto the back of one, shouting out to the warriors. "The eclipse is only minutes away. We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire palace by the time it's finished!"

He lifted his spear amidst the battle cries, and the warriors pushed on.

"We can wait here if you want." Katara told her father, letting him lean on her as they staggered after the army.

"No. I want to press forward with the others." Hakoda replied firmly. Katara nodded, and they followed the invasion force up the hill.

* * *

Toph led them past a fork in the path, but all three young invaders froze when they heard a gasp.

An old man was standing there, his face the perfect picture of shock. Aang and Sokka brandished their weapons, and Toph kicked a rock into the air.

The man pressed back against the wall, studying the intense looks aimed at him. He gestured down the hall. "The Fire Lord's chamber is that way…down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs! You can't miss it!"

After a moment, Aang grinned. "Thanks!" They ran off in the indicated direction. Behind them, the man nervously looked around. Satisfied no one had seen his cowardice, he went on his way, whistling.

* * *

As they ran down the tunnel, Sokka dug the timing device out. "Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse!"

They came to a stop before a massive door marked with the Fire Nation emblem. Aang took a deep breath, then focused on the door. "I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

Aang swung his staff upward, bending the doors open, and they crashed on their hinges. The trio entered the Fire Lord's room, and found an unwelcome surprise waiting on the throne.

Azula lounged on the throne. "So, you are alive after all." She sat up. "I had a hunch that you survived, but it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months."

Aang couldn't help it, he stared with openmouthed shock at the girl who had killed him.

* * *

Zuko stood in front of a set of large, heavy steel doors. He could feel his power waning, and when it finally cut off. "I'm ready to face you."

He pushed the doors open, and walked boldly into the chamber beyond. Ozai sat behind a line of heavily armed guards, frozen in the process of lifting a cup to his lips, his eyes widening with fury as he recognized his hated son.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" He spat, tossing aside his tea. The exiled prince walked toward Ozai, the guards leveling their weapons at him.

* * *

The invasion force marched up the hill, facing no resistance, and the mechanic, walking with them, looked up. He dug in his tunic, producing a pair of goggles with narrow eyeslots. "The eclipse is starting!" He shouted. "Put on your eclipse glasses!"

The entire force paused as one, and removed the eye shields, placing them over their eyes and continuing on toward the mouth of the volcanic crater.

Towards the middle, Hakoda and Katara stopped to watch as the moon overtook the sun, shadow falling over the earth.

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath. He stopped in front of the guards, and faced his father. Ozai stared at him, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Why are you here?" He repeated.

"I'm here to tell you a few truths." Zuko said calmly.

Ozai smiled suddenly. "A traitor telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting." He waved his hand, and the guards left.

When they were alone, Zuko met his father's eyes unblinking. "First of all, the Avatar is not dead."

Ozai looked alarmed."What?"

"In fact, he is leading this invasion. He could be ready to burst into this room any moment now."

Ozai rose to his feet, gesturing furiously. "Get out! Get out of my sight right now, and I'll let you live!"

Zuko smiled thinly. "That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore. I would think that was obvious, since I joined him against Azula."

Ozai stepped down, and stalked toward Zuko, fingers hooked into claws. "You traitorous, pathetic whelp! I'll kill…" He stopped when Zuko's swords flew into hands.

"Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen!" Zuko commanded. Ozai frowned, but took his seat, eyes hard and angry.

* * *

Aang stepped closer to Azula, sensing Sokka and Toph falling into ready stances. "Where is he?" Aang demanded. "Where is the Fire Lord?"

Azula pouted. "Hm? You mean I'm not good enough for you?" She rose from the throne. "You're hurting my feelings."

Sokka lurched forward, gesturing with his blade. "Stop wasting time and give us the information. You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse." He brought his sword up in a defensive pose.

Toph pointed at Azula. "And stick to the truth, I'll be able to tell if you're lying!"

Azula feigned coyness. "Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar." Her face went completely impassive. "I am a 400 hundred foot tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings."

Toph lowered her hand. "Okay, you're pretty good…I admit it." Toph bent quickly, a conical coffin surrounded Azula, leaving only her head exposed. "But you ought to consider telling the truth anyway."

Azula looked amused, and the stone around her crumbled. Azula casually brushed off her armor as Sokka stepped back, and even Toph's jaw dropped open in astonishment. "When I left Bas Sing se, I brought home a couple of souvenirs…Dai Li agents." Two Dai Li fell from the ceiling, landing with bent knee toward Azula.

Aang attacked, and the Dai Li spun upright, bending a wall between them and the Avatar's group.

* * *

Bato ran the last few yards to the mouth of the crater. He raised his spear, looking down on the Inner City. "Surround the periphery!" He shouted as the army passed him by. "We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over, otherwise we'll be in for the fight of our lives!" He joined the headlong rush down the mountainside.

The invasion force split up as they channeled through the streets, and a group of earthbenders ran into several defending soldiers.

"Surrender peacefully and we will not harm you!" Tyro readied himself to attack, and faced the leader.

"We'll never surrender!" The commander said fiercely. He performed a complicated series of motions that would normally have led to a powerful blast, but when he attacked, nothing but a brief flicker of heat and smoke came.

The man paled, and he raised his hands. "Okay, we surrender."

* * *

"Look, there it is, the Fire Nation royal palace." Hakoda stopped to rest on top of the crater, watching at the army moved toward the palace. "We've come so far."

Katara sighed next to him. "It's not over yet."

Hakoda squeezed her shoulder. "Your friends will be fine, Katara." Leaning on each other once again, they moved down the crater, following in the wake of the invasion.

* * *

"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn." Zuko pointed a sword at Ozai. "My father, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

Ozai frowned at being questioned. "It was to teach you respect."

Zuko shouted at him, rage filling his voice. "It was cruel! And it was wrong."

"Then you have learned nothing." Ozai commented. "As I should have known from your treasonous actions."

Zuko shook his head at his father's blind stupidity. "No, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world." He scoffed. "What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

Ozai laughed mockingly. "Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, and then smiled despite his Father's disapproving, angry frown_. _"Yes. He has."

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph rushed the wall, the two benders ripping it out of their way.

The Dai Li were waiting, and a massive stone structure cut towards them. Aang leapt high and bounced off of a pillar. He flipped down, and the Dai Li raised smooth, even squares and launched them toward Aang.

Aang shattered the stones, and Toph erupted from the wall, landing between the Dai Li and launching them into the air with two angles pillars of stone.

They spun, and latched onto the walls, at the same time throwing a beam of stone down at Toph. Toph raised two walls that stopped the beams dead, and tore the ground into a torrent of stone that surged toward Azula, who somehow managed to keep her footing and quickly flipped herself back to the throne, landing atop it.

Aang rushed toward her, but the other Dai Li agent skimmed along the wall, and landed, forming a crater as he ripped a wall of stone in the Avatar's way.

Aang leapt through, tunneling out of the stone, and the Dai Li threw himself out of the crater with his bending, but Aang dragged a column of earth up under him, the man groaning as Aang's attack hit home.

Aang slashed through the throne with airbending, Azula dodging back toward a recess in the wall. Aang followed her slicing toward her with airbending, but the nimble princess jumped up along the wall, kicking herself over Aang, her confident smirk infuriating the boy.

Aang followed her, blindly attacking. Azula dodged his blows, and then slid down one of the earthbent columns, jumping along the leftovers from the bending battle as Aang followed.

Azula landed on the ground, running from Aang and Toph. She ran straight for Toph's burrow-hole, and one of her Dai Li appeared, bending a platform that threw her through the hole, passing over Sokka, who paled at the dangerous look in her eyes.

Sokka stayed where he was, because a Dai Li, Toph, and Aang passed over him, then he grumbled and began climbing back down.

* * *

Aang glanced at Toph as they ran. "I can't pin her down. She's too quick!" He told his friend. Toph veered out, and vanished into the wall.

Aang followed Azula's Dai Li, crashing through the wall of earth he bent in the way, and, intent on Azula, ran past the spot where Toph erupted from the wall, bending the Dai Li into a metal support beam. She bent his stone gloves into dust, and folded the metal over the Dai Li, trapping him in place.

At the shocked look she knew was on his face, Toph grinned, then followed Aang, Sokka running after her.

"Wait, Aang, Toph! Stop chasing her!" Aang, Toph, and Azula all stopped. "Can't you see what she's doing? She's playing with us…she's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true." Azula said. "I'm giving it my all."

Toph pointed at her. "You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!"

Azula turned toward her. "Right…I think your friend just said that, genius." Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh, and since you're blind, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

Toph snarled. "I'll roll your whole head!"

Sokka grabbed Toph's shoulder. "She's just baiting you again."

Aang looked uncomfortable. "Okay…so what do we do, just ignore her?"

Sokka looked at him. "We don't have a choice. We have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow." They turned to leave, but Azula tried again to distract them.

"It's a trap! Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sokka raised his arm, waving dismissively. "Ignore!"

Azula smiled coldly, and played her trump card. "So…Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention your name all the time."

Sokka stiffened, and turned around. Azula's smile grew. She'd hooked him. "She was convinced you were going to come rescue her, but you never came, of course, and she gave up on you."

Sokka felt the tears fall down his face, and he closed his eyes, his features twisting with rage. With a roar, he shoved past Aang, and charged Azula.

Her smile faded, and a dagger slid into her palm. "Come and get it." She whispered.

Toph sensed Azula's stance change, and she attacked, a manacle made of rock locking Azula to the wall. Sokka shoved her back, the tip of his sword just under her chin.

So angry he could barely speak, Sokka rasped. "Where is Suki?"

* * *

"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness for all of my stupidity." Zuko informed his father simply. "He is the one who has been a real father to me."

Ozai chuckled sarcastically, and he mocked his son. "That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision." Zuko paused, and took a deep breath. "I'm going to rejoin the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."

Ozai grinned slyly._ "_Really? Since you're a full-blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"

Zuko looked at his father, and calmly sheathed his swords. "Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. Goodbye." Zuko turned his back on Ozai, and started to walk away.

Ozai rose to his feet behind Zuko. "Coward!" He roared. "You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out." Ozai's voice turned cunning. "Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?"

Zuko froze in front of the chamber doors, and slowly turned around to face his grinning father. "What happened that night?" Zuko asked softly.

Ozai replied calmly, almost casually. "My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared."

* * *

"Where is Suki?" Sokka demanded again, glaring at the princess. "Answer me!" He shouted.

Aang grabbed Sokka's shoulder. "Sokka, she won't answer you."

Sokka turned away from Aang, his voice raising. "Where are you keeping her?"

Azula merely looked at Sokka, and smirked.

* * *

Ozai smiled venomously. "Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

Zuko's eyes widened. "So she's alive!"

Ozai's smile faded. "Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be _far_ steeper." He closed his eyes.

Zuko felt the sun return at the same moment Ozai opened his eyes. Ozai stepped forward, his arms swinging out, and Zuko smelled the burnt ozone just before a massive bolt of lightning danced from Ozai's fingertips.

Zuko thrust a hand out, and the lightning struck his body, following the path of energy Zuko drew to his stomach. Zuko slid back across the carpet, but the lightning was his. He struck out with the other hand, and the lightning pulsed from his body, redirecting to Ozai.

Zuko was favored with a look of total surprise on Ozai's face just before the lightning exploded on the ground before him, sending the Fire Lord crashing back into the wall and the tapestry hanging there.

Ozai rose, his hair falling across his face. Peering past the fire dancing before him, he could see that Zuko was gone.

* * *

Azula looked off in the distance, and a genuine smile crossed her lips. "Oh, it sounds like the firebending is back on!"

She kicked out, Sokka jumping back from the flames with a shout. She kicked again, and Sokka tossed himself to the ground to escape the blast.

She rolled up, and planted her feet on the wall, breaking the manacles with firebending. She kicked off the wall, and Aang jumped away from her fiery drop kick.

Aang and his friends regrouped, and Azula smiled at them. "Dad's all the way down the hall and down a secret stairway to the left. I'm sure he would be happy to see you now."

She ran off and Sokka moaned. "I fell for it! I used up all of our time!"

Toph turned to him. "It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out."

Sokka's tone was hopeless. "And now it's too late."

Aang looked down the hall. "Maybe its not too late. The eclipse is over but I can face the Fire Lord anyway."

Sokka shook his head. "No. I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I'm ready!" Aang protested. "I came here with a job to do, and everyone is counting on me to do it!"

Toph stepped in as the voice of reason. "The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side this time but we didn't. What we need to do now is help our friends."

Aang looked down, defeated. "I guess you guys are right."

Sokka grabbed Aang's arm in a warrior's shake. "You'll have another chance. I know you will."

* * *

Katara helped Hakoda lean against a tank. Bato came running up as the father and daughter removed their eclipse glasses. "What should we do, Hakoda? Shouldn't something have happened by now?"

Hakoda frowned. "I'm not sure. But I expect we'll see firebenders any minute now that the eclipse is over."

Katara crossed her arms, her frown mirroring her fathers. "Not the one I want to see." She muttered.

Bato stiffened, and looked up to the sky, his jaw gaping open. The entire force stared as balloons rose into the sky, bearing the Fire Nation symbol with some type of weapon fixed under them.

The Mechanist shook his head as though that would fix everything. "My own invention…this is terrible!"

Behind the balloons rose something even worse, a massive zeppelin lined with artillery turrets.

"Look, they're back!" Hakoda announced, tracing the shape of Appa as the bison came in for a landing. Those on the ground felt a chill at the uneasy look on the Avatar's face.

Sokka jumped down. "It was all a trap! Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move!" He met his sister and Father. "We've got to get to the beach as quickly as possible. If we can make it to the submarines, we can escape."

Aang stood up from his spot on Appa's neck. "They've got air power, but so do I. I'm going to do what I can to slow them down."

He rode off on his glider, and Appa grunted as Katara climbed up. "Appa, you and I can help."

Appa rose into the air, following the Avatar. Sokka nodded. "Everyone, let's get back to the subs!" Reluctantly, the invaders retreated.

* * *

Aang swerved out of the way of the fireblasts, and collapsing his glider, tearing through the first balloon.

Behind him Katara passed by another, slicing through it with waterbent blades. The top half of the balloon fell neatly off, and it crashed into the city below.

Together, they tried to attack one of the zeppelins, but the intense barrage was too much.

Katara bent water into a shield, rolling it to catch the fire. "We can't hold them back forever!" She called.

Aang swerved around. "Let's go back to the others!"

* * *

Zuko raced up the tower steps, barely breathing from nervousness. He passed an injured guard, but paid him no heed. Ahead, Zuko saw the door leading to the topmost cell in the tower, and ran toward it. "Uncle!"

He rushed into the room, and stopped, surprised. There was a huge hole in the cage, and the surrounding bars were bent outward. Warden Pyun lay on the floor, dazed. Zuko ran in and grabbed him by the collar. "Where is my Uncle?"

Pyun shook his head dizzily. "He's gone. He busted himself out. I… I've never seen anything like it! He was like a one-man army!"

Zuko scowled, and dropped the man, running out of the room.

* * *

Sokka heard Appa grunt, and knew the bison had landed nearby, but he was too intent on trying to outrun the balloons. He glanced up, and saw hatches open on the zepellins.

He slid to a stop, shouting. "Everyone find cover! They're about to hit us with bombs!"

His group huddled together, and Toph bent a massive shelf of rock over them in time to stop the wave of explosions that covered the countryside.

The shelf began to split, and Toph moved quickly, two more support pillars holding the shelf up.

The zeppelins moved over them, and the invaders waited for them to turn, but they didn't.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara wondered.

Sokka fell to his knees. "Oh, no." He knew exactly why, and all he could do was watch as the zeppelins hovered over the submarines, destroying them with a powerful wash of bombs.

"How are we all going to escape?" Aang asked in a small voice.

"We aren't." Hakoda replied calmly.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight." Sokka said. "With the Avatar, we could still win."

"That's right. With the Avatar, we could win…on another day." Hakoda told him. "You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa, together."

"That's insane!" Katara exclaimed. "We can't leave you behind." She swallowed. "We can't leave anyone behind!"

"You are our best chance in the long run." Hakoda hugged her. "You and Sokka have to escape with Aang on Appa, it's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you." Bato added. "The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle."

Tyro stepped forward. "I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by."

Appa knelt as the children slowly said goodbye. The Mechanist, rising on an earthbent pillar, set Teo in the saddle. "Bye, son."

Teo sniffed. "Bye Dad. I'm really proud of you."

Pipsqueak helped the Duke climb up onto Appa's head. The boy blinked, trying unsuccessfully not to cry. "I'll miss you, Pipsqueak."

"Stay safe…The Duke." Pipsqueak said, hugging his young friend.

Haru met his father's look. "I'll be back for you, Dad."

"If we don't escape on our own, first." Tyro replied, hugging his son.

Hakoda hugged Katara, and after a moment, Sokka joined them. "Dad, I promise we won't be apart so long this time."

"We lost today but we've never been this close. We tasted victory and that counts for something." Proud tears shone in his eyes.

Aang wiped his tears away, and stood on Appa's back. "Thank you all for being so strong and so brave. I promise I will make it up to you."

Once everyone was in place, Aang took Appa's reigns. "Yip, yip!" He said, his voice breaking.

* * *

"Should we follow them, Princess?" A soldier asked.

Azula looked out the viewport, watching the bison vanish. A gloting look set smugly on her face. "No, they're too fast. But it doesn't matter. They'll be back."

* * *

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while." Aang called after taking a last look back. "The Western Air Temple."

Appa grunted, and flew faster.

* * *

Behind them, a single war balloon followed. Zuko held onto the ropes, and leaned forward, wishing he were close enough to see Katara. He smiled slightly. _I'm coming._

* * *

Next Time: The Western Air Temple.

So, what'd you think? Did I do it justice? I should say that the next episodes are going to diverge from straight canon more often and in some cases, far more diversely. (I'm going to have some real fun with "The Ember Island Players" and the end of "The Boiling Rock.")

Adversus solem ne loquitor.


	12. The Western Air Temple

(NOTE) Okay, I'm posting ahead of schedule again, but I can't wait. By the way, does anyone know Combustion Man's real name? Did he ever recieve one, or is that a secret Bryke will take to their graves?

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._

* * *

**Twelve** The Western Air Temple

"This is humiliating." Katara said, trudging with her head down. The entire group had been marching for hours through sparse land under the swelteringly hot sun. Even Appa was grunting miserably, still clad in the armor Sokka had fashioned.

"What?" Sokka asked. "Being thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?"

Katara looked at him. "Both."

Aang scratched his friend's exposed fur. "Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people."

After a moment, Teo spoke up. "I wonder how the rest of the troops are?"

Haru growled, frustrated. "Their probably on their way to a prison." He sighed. "It seems like my Dad just got out, and now he's going back in."

They marched along in hot, miserable silence for a few moments more, then the Duke spoke from his spot next to Sokka. "I miss Pipsqueak."

Sokka stared ahead. "I miss not having blisters on my feet."

"I miss Zuko." Aang commented.

"We all do." Katara told him.

Sokka scowled. "I don't. He ran off on us…he wasn't even there to face Azula with us!"

Katara turned on him, and Sokka took a step back from the look in Katara's eyes, but Toph spoke up, sparing the group an argument.

"Hey, we're here!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I can feel it!"

Katara looked around. "Uh…Toph? I think your feet need their eyes checked."

Aang ran to the edge of the cliff they had finally come to. "No, she's right! We are here!"

Toph remained rooted to the spot. "Wow. It's amazing!" From her spot, she could see the entire temple, built into the side of the cliff.

* * *

As Zuko flew over the temple, he was hit by old memories…some good, but most were painful, recalling the rage and anger he had lived with for years.

He set down, and dropped a rope over a ledge. Securing his gear on the deflated balloon, Zuko rappelled down.

_I didn't see Appa, so they haven't made it yet._ Zuko's eyes widened when he realized where he was.

Zuko swayed on the rope, and the momentum brought him forward. He seesawed back and forth, eventually gliding forward enough to let go and land on the temple floor.

_Iroh stepped up to Zuko's side. "What a stunning view." Both nobles looked down into the seemingly bottomless crater._

_Zuko spoke, bitter and angry. "The only view I'm interested in seeing is the avatar in chains."_

_Iroh sighed. "The avatar has not been seen for a hundred years, Prince Zuko. The chances of finding him here are very slim."_

_Zuko's frown deepened into the scowl that would cover his features for the next several years. "First we'll search each of the air temples. After that, we'll scour every inch of the world, even the most remote locations, until we find the Avatar."_

_Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Nephew, it has only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to rest, and heal."_

_Zuko turned on his Uncle. "What else should I expect from the laziest man in the Fire Nation?" Zuko turned back to valley. "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar…so I will."_

Zuko sighed at how stupid he had been, and pinched the bridge of his nose at the headache that had formed. Zuko looked up when he heard a familiar grunt. His mind still partly in the past, Zuko ducked back into the shadows cast by the Air Nun statue, and watched as Appa soared past and out of sight.

He stepped back out. "Great…why did I do that? Now I have to climb!"

* * *

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple." Teo commented, looking up at the upside-down towers. Next to him, the Duke gaped unabashedly. "I wonder if there are any secret rooms."

Haru jumped down off of Appa, and ran off toward a long, winding staircase. "Let's go check it out!"

Grinning, the two younger boys chased after him, Aang following until Katara blocked his path with the staff he'd left lying in the saddle.

Haru froze in the act of pushing Teo up a smooth ramp, all three looking down at the gang. Katara looked at them, smiling slightly. "You guys go ahead. I think we need to talk about some things."

Haru nodded, and set Teo's chair down on top of the ramp. Teo took off, and Haru looked down at the Duke. "I'll race you Duke."

Duke waved his 'staff.' "I told you, it's _The_ Duke!" He ran after the other two, already laughing.

Aang looked after them with some longing. "Why can't I go?" He whined.

"We need to decide what we're going to do now, and since you're the Avatar, you should probably be here for this." Katara explained firmly.

Frowning, Aang sat on a smooth stone block. He crossed his arms. "Fair enough." After sulking a moment, he looked up. "So…what's the new plan?"

Sokka perked. "If you ask me, the new plan is the old plan! You just need to master all four elements and face the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

Aang reacted childishly. "Yeah, great, that's no problem! I'll just do that." He flicked a small pebble off the ledge.

Katara sat across from him. "Aang, no one said it's going to be easy, but when Zuko shows up…"

"Zuko isn't here!" Aang exploded. "He ran off, like Sokka said! How's he supposed to find us, huh? Maybe we should look for Jeong Jeong, too!"

Sokka leaned back. "The fact that we'd never find him not-with-standing…and besides, Zuko always finds us."

Toph leaned down from her perch. "Who's Jeong Jeong…never mind. If it's important I'll find out." She tilted her head. "Besides, like Sugar Queen and Snoozles have pointed out, we've already got a pet firebender…Sparky."

Aang sat up, and grabbed his glider. "Well, until he shows up, I'm going to take a relaxing flight around the temple."

Before they could react, he ran off the ledge, soaring into the air with Momo following him.

"What's up with him?" Toph asked.

* * *

Zuko stood in the clearing where he'd landed the war balloon. He'd been talking to himself for nearly half an hour, trying to figure out what to say.

Finally, he growled, and began pacing. "What do I tell him? Well, Aang, you have to man up and learn firebending, or the whole world burns? That's real encouraging."

Zuko turned, and paced the other way. "Aang, I know it's not me. You've seen my firebending skill when I was…you know…attacking you…" Zuko sighed. "I can't bring that up. That'll just depress him."

A cat-toad hopped onto a fallen logs, eyes following Zuko as he paced. "Aang, it's time to grow up. You have to focus on finishing your training, or the world will fall…" Zuko frowned, looking at the toad. "What?"

It croaked, and hopped onto his head before leap-frogging to the ground and hopping off. Zuko sighed, and flopped on his back.

"I can't put this off much longer, or Katara will kill me." He said. "What would Uncle do?"

* * *

Appa soared through the spires of the temple, chasing the small glider that carried his master on it. From her spot in the saddle, Katara leaned on Sokka's shoulders. "Aang!" She called. "Can we talk about you learning firebending now?"

"What?" Aang replied, lying poorly. "The wind is too loud in my ears! Check out this loop!" He circled tightly in the air, grinning.

Soka growled, and called out. "Aang, it's not just about Firebending! We need to be making plans about our future!"

Aang sighed, and angled toward a balcony with a wide, clear fountain-pool. "Okay! We can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table!" He landed, Appa following closely behind. "And you're gonna love the all day echo chamber!"

Toph froze, and smiled. "I think that'll have to wait." Appa grunted cheerfully, and ambled out of the way, revealing Zuko standing behind the gang.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, crossing the distance between them and hugging him. Toph followed a moment later. "Where have you been, we were worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry." He told them. "It's good to be back."

Aang frowned. "Why did you leave?" He demanded.

Zuko released Katara and Toph, who stood beside him. "I knew the invasion might fail, Aang."

Sokka's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You what?" He asked coldly. "You knew, and you didn't think to warn us?"

Zuko turned to him. "Would it have stopped you from trying? Would any of the warriors and benders have backed down from their chance to end this war?"

Sokka frowned, unable to say that Zuko was right. Zuko nodded, and turned back to Aang. "I went to face my father, and tell him that you would defeat him, and that I would be there with you."

Aang's frown deepened. "I could have stopped him." His voice barely carried. "You…you could have taken me there, and I could have stopped him."

Zuko stepped forward. "Aang, you have to understand. Even if you beat my father, if you were able to ignore his web of lies and beat him before the Eclipse ended, what then?"

Aang looked at him, confused, and Zuko continued. "You don't have it in you to kill, and that's exactly what needs to be done. Ozai cannot be left alive, or it will all start again."

Aang paled, and Zuko took another step forward. "But that's done with. Aang, what's important now is that you grow up. You have to finish your training, and you have to do it before Sozin's Comet comes."

Aang shook his head, and stepped back. "I…I can't kill someone!" He turned, and ran, flying away on his glider.

Zuko and the others stared after him, and Zuko smacked himself. "I should have handled that better."

"No." Sokka looked at him. "No, you did the right thing. I don't think anyone has ever told Aang what he's going to have to do to end this war. He needs to understand what its going to cost."

Zuko nodded in agreement. He looked around at the camp. "I suppose it's a good thing I brought supplies with me."

Sokka grabbed Zuko's shirt, his stomach rumbling. "Food? You have food? Go get it!"

Zuko shook his head, and looked at Katara. "I'll be right back."

As Zuko passed by Appa, the Air Bison licked him, and the firebender groaned, now covered in drool.

* * *

"Aang's back." Sokka announced, shielding his eyes. The Avatar landed on the balcony, still looking confused.

"Yeah." Aang rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry I ran off. Zuko didn't leave, did he?"

"No." Toph bent herself a comfy 'rock bed.' "Sparky went to go get some stuff he brought on his war balloon."

"Oh." Aang sat. "Katara, you were really relieved to see him, weren't you?"

Katara blushed slightly. "Well, I…I knew where he was going, so I was really worried."

Toph sat up. "Really, really relieved to see him." She announced. "Sugar queen's heart was beating like a drum!"

Sokka poked his sister, laughing. "Aw, that's so sweet…" He teased. "It must be because she can make him do the chores she doesn't like."

"Yeah." Aang said, unsure.

* * *

"When's Zuko going to come back?" Toph whined, sniffing at the rice Katara was fixing. "I bet he has some real food."

"Stop whining." Katara replied absently, fixing bowls. Haru took his, and sat.

"I still don't get it. Zuko, as in Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? He's really been traveling with you?"

"I thought he was a bad guy!" The Duke exclaimed, digging into his rice.

Teo rolled up. "I never met him. But, we could go look for him." He was sporting several new bandages. "I've been wanting to try the slide to the Hall of Statues now that my brakes are fixed."

Toph sat on the ledge of the fountain's pool, then stuck her feet in. "Ah, cool and refreshing."

* * *

Combustion Man stood in a higher part of the temple, glaring down at the group. He did not see his primary target, but the Avatar was there, and with his death, the assassin would kill several others that had become a nuisance.

He took a breath, and bent, not seeing the prince until it was too late. The prince slammed bodily into the assassin, and his attack missed. The pool turned to steam.

"Stop!" Zuko shouted.

* * *

Toph fell back from her seat when the pool burned up, crying out. "My feet! My feet are burned!"

Picking her up, Sokka and Aang followed everyone else's stare as Zuko's voice echoed through the temple.

"Stop!" Zuko picked himself up from where he'd been thrown. "Stop! I'll pay double what Azula gave you, just stop!"

Combustion Man ignored Zuko, and tried to attack again, but Zuko bent a burst of fire along the ground, throwing off his aim again, and the attack blew up part of the temple roof.

From their spot behind the pool's ledge, the gang watched as Combustion Man turned on Zuko, and attacked.

Zuko countered, but the force of the explosion sent him over the ledge. For a terrified moment, they thought he was dead, then Sokka spotted Zuko climbing up a thick vine.

Aang jumped from hiding, rose into the air above another attack. He bent a tornado that ripped along the chasm, but the assassin jumped clear, attacking, his hurried shot missing.

Katara bent the water that was refilling the pool into an enormous, spiraling attack, and she crossed her arms, thousands of tiny daggers of ice rippling toward the assassin, who protected his flesh with his metal arm and leg.

He scanned the target area for his prey, but saw nothing, so he attacked, trying to flush them from hiding.

* * *

"He's going to blast his whole place of the cliffside!" Toph shouted from their hiding place around the corner.

Katara stuck her head out, pulling back quickly when an explosion heated the air. "I can't step out and waterbend at him without getting shot. And I can't get a good angle on him from down here!"

Sokka's face lit up, and he pulled Katara out of the way, stepping up to the corner as he pulled his boomerang from its sheathe. "I think I know how to get an angle on him."

Sokka carefully watched the explosions, and then angled his shot carefully with his boomerang. Confident he couldn't miss Sokka kissed his weapon. "Don't fail me now, buddy."

He threw the Boomerang, and it circled wide, crashing into Combustion Man's third eye tattoo.

Sokka, and the others leapt into the clear, and Sokka grabbed the returning weapon. "Yeah, Boomerang!"

Above them, Combustion man slowly got to his feet. Sokka looked at his boomerang. "Ah, Boomerang!" He scolded.

Combustion Man attacked, but the force back-lashed, and the entire balcony he was on vanished into the misty canyon. His metal arm crashed into a wall, and the gang stared at it, stunned.

Teo Haru, and the Duke stuck their heads out from behind a wide pillar, making sure the coast was clear.

* * *

Zuko staggered across the balcony, and Aang frowned once again as Katara ran to him, this time scolding him for being stupid as she checked his wounds.

"I can't believe that." Aang told his older friend. "You almost died for us, Zuko."

Zuko grinned from where Katara has forced him to sit. "That's what friends do. We watch out for each other."

Aang nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "Zuko, I'm sorry. You were right, I'm not ready. And even before the invasion, I didn't want to firebend."

Zuko nodded. "Because you hurt Katara. Aang, you can't live in fear, or you'll never become who you're meant to be."

Aang smiled. "Um…if you want, I'm think maybe its time for me to learn, Zuko. Will you become my firebending master again?"

Zuko nodded, flinching when Katara began healing him. "How are your feet, Toph?"

Toph rubbed them carefully. "Katara couldn't get all the burn out. I'll have to pay you back for not attacking sooner."

Zuko sighed. "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

"This one ought to do." Sokka held a door open for Zuko. "You really saved our butts out there, man."

Zuko set his duffel down. "Its not like you haven't helped me before."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, well, I still think you could have given us a heads up, but I understand. I'll catch you later."

Zuko sighed, and unpacked his meager possessions, carefully displaying a picture of his uncle so he could see it from any spot in the room. He sighed, remembering the end of the conversation he had with Uncle at the temple.

_"If I have to, I will spend every waking minute of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to catch him."_

_Iroh squeezed Zuko's shoulder. "You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how its going to turn out, but if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday."_

The door opened. "I'll bet he's proud of you, Zuko." Katara said, stepping inside.

Zuko sat on the bed. "I wish I could know that for sure. I've done so much even I'm not proud of. I think the only time I've ever made the right choice was in Ba Sing Se."

Katara sat next to him. "You've done pretty well since then." She took his hand, and Zuko chuckled. "What?"

Zuko leaned toward her. "My Uncle once told me that destiny has a funny way of turning out."

"He's smart man." Katara said, and kissed him.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Firebending Masters

_Aang has a problem, and travels with Zuko to the ruins of the first firebending humans to find a way around it. Both young men are tested, both by the ancient masters and by a decision that Aang makes._


	13. The Firebending Masters

**Thirteen** The Firebending Masters

Zuko and Aang had found a secluded balcony on one of the adjacent pagodas for their practice. Zuko paced in front of Aang as the Avatar watched. "I know you're nervous, Aang, but remember…firebending in and of itself is not something to fear."

Aang took a breath, trying to clear the image of Katara's burned hands from his mind.. "Okay…not something to fear."

Zuko frowned, and his voice rose. "But if you don't respect it, it will chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo-rhino!"

Aang blanched, yelping, and Zuko crossed his arms. "Now, show me what you remember…any amount of fire you can make."

Aang hopped up, and took a nervous breath. He thrust his palm forward, and a puff of smoke rose into the air. He smiled weakly. "Maybe I need some more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?"

Zuko nodded. "That's a good idea." He gestured. "You may want to take a couple steps back.

Aang backed away, and Zuko took deep breath before striking, a burst of flame roaring toward the open chasm.

"Wow." Aang said. Excited, he tried again, a tiny, weak burst of flame sputtering from his fingertips.

Zuko snorted. "What was that? That's the worst firebending I've ever seen!"

Aang glared at him. "I thought it was nice…at least I made some fire."

Zuko nodded. "I've already taught you a lot of the basics, so try this." He firebent rapidly, flames melting away the early morning mist.

Aang nodded, and tried to copy his teacher, but his flames were weak and pale. "Maybe it's the altitude?"

Zuko frowned, unsure. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Aang stood on the balcony. "Okay, just breathe and…" He tried again, and again, but his firebending wasn't anything like Zuko's. "Why is this happening?"

Zuko shrugged. "I really don't know. I taught you the same way I was taught."

Sokka walked up, sitting down. "What's up, jerks? Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerkbending?"

Frustrated, Aang tried again, and Sokka munched on his apple. "That one kind of felt hot."

Aang glared at him, embarrassed. "Don't patronize me! You've fought enough firebenders to know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Okay…so what's the jerkbender doing sitting down?" Sokka asked.

"Go away!" Aang boomed.

Sokka snorted, standing up. "Okay, okay…jerkbender…I still got it." Aang frowned at his two friends as Zuko laughed with the retreating Sokka.

Aang moaned, embarrassed.

* * *

Aang added some more fodder to Appa's pile, then looked around the corner where everyone was gathered around the fire.

He cleared his throat, stepping towards them, and everyone looked at him. "I've got some bad news. I can't…I've lost my stuff."

"Whoa, don't look at me!" Toph said quickly, looking shifty. "I haven't touched your stuff!"

Aang shook his head. "No, I mean…I can't firebend. I can't…I can't feel it anymore. I used to be able to."

"Can't feel what?" Sokka asked.

"His inner fire." Zuko said, poking at his rice. "It's important to a firebender to feel their inner fire, or we become powerless."

Katara snorted. "It would have been so nice for us if you lost your firebending back when you were still chasing us."

"Well I didn't." Zuko replied. "And we have a problem. Aang, you're the only one who can reconnect to your firebending. Have you meditated like I showed you?"

"Yeah." Aang mumbled, sitting down. "It didn't help, and I don't know why."

"Maybe you're still feeling the eclipse." Toph suggested. "You're the Avatar, so who knows how it would have effected you."

"That's ridiculous." Katara snorted.

"I got it!" Teo spoke up. "Zuko, what emotions do you feel when you firebend?"

Zuko blinked. "I…I don't know anymore." He replied, glancing at Katara. "It used to be anger and rage."

Sokka perked up. "Maybe all we have to do is make Aang really angry!" He poked Aang with the pommel of his sword, darting around his friend, laughing maniacally.

"Stop!" Aang finally snapped. Sokka dropped his sword and cringed away from the fire he expected, but there was nothing. Aang stood up, and walked over to a large, open window. "Even if that is the case, I don't want to use hate and anger to firebend. It wouldn't feel right."

"You could try drawing your firebending from a different source." Toph suggested, sipping at the soup. "I suggest the original source."

"What's that?" Sokka asked, laughing. "Jumping into a volcano?"

Toph shrugged. "I don't know. For earthbending, the original earthbenders were badgermoles." Toph took a bite, and slowly chewed, almost smirking at how everyone shifted toward her.

"One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave." She neglected to mention that she had been scared, and was crying all alone. Then, the wall had exploded behind her. Toph had cringed away from whatever was coming, her blindness adding to her fear.

"That's where I met them. They were blind like me, so we understood each other." Toph stopped, smiling as she remembered her first meeting with the badgermoles, and how she had become connected to them so quickly.

"I was able to learn earthbending not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses." Toph continued. "For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't about fighting. It was how they interacted with the world."

Aang smiled. "That's amazing Toph. I learned from the monks that the original airbenders were the Sky Bison." He leaned until he could see Appa. "Maybe you could give me a lesson sometime, buddy." Appa grunted.

Zuko frowned, and looked away. "This doesn't help Aang. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct."

"What?' Aang asked, stunned. "Roku had a dragon…so did Sozin. And there were plenty of dragons around when I was a kid."

Zuko glared at him. "Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?"

"Sorry." Aang muttered, looking miserable.

Zuko set his dish down. "There may be another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

Aagn sat back down. "Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but they're civilization wasn't too far from here. Maybe we can find something by poking around their ruins."

Sokka waved his fingers. "What, you think Aang might absorb some old Sun Warrior energy or something?"

"More or less." Zuko replied firmly. "Either we figure out why Aang can't firebend, or he faces the Fire Lord unprepared."

* * *

"We've been flying for hours." Zuko called from his spot on Appa's saddle. "I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be faster!"

Appa grunted, and Aang, having shifted back to his cheerful disposition, called back. "Appa's right, Zuko! In this group, we usually start our missions out with a more upbeat attitude."

Zuko groaned. "I can't believe this!" He muttered.

Aang grinned cheerily. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it someday!"

* * *

"You miss him, don't you?" Toph asked, soaking her feet in a fountain. Katara was seated nearby, mending clothing.

"What? Of course I miss them both. I hope they get back safely." Katara replied. "It's dangerous to go off by themselves."

Toph snorted. "No, I mean Sparky. I heard you two necking last night."

Katara froze. "What?"

Toph grinned. "Yep, you are officially busted. Don't worry, I haven't told Sokka, and Aang is too dense. But there's a price for my silence."

Katara sighed. "What do you want, you con-artist?"

Toph grinned widely. "Tell me exactly how it went down. I've been waiting for you two to hook up for months, and I want to know how it happened!"

* * *

Zuko and Aang stared down as they passed over the outskirts of the ancient city. "Whoa." They both muttered, then glanced at each other.

Appa quickly set down, and as soon as both Aang and Zuko were down, flopped on his belly for a nap.

"Even thought these buildings are ancient, there's something familiar about them." Zuko commented as they started down toward the city proper. "I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these."

Aang grinned. "Okay, so we've learned something about architecture." They stepped onto an old cobbled pathway. "Hopefully we can learn something about firebending too. The past can be a great teacher."

No sooner had Aang spoken then he stepped on what he thought was a vine. A panel in the walk before them both darted open, and Aang tripped, almost getting impaled. He bent a gust of airbending that flipped him over to the other side, and turned back to Zuko. "Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me."

Zuko peered at the 'vine.' "Wire. It's unbelievable. Even after so long, these old booby traps still work."

Aang swallowed. "Maybe we should leave."

Zuko grinned, and stepped away from the trap. He ran forward, and leapt onto the wall, using his momentum to hold him there as he ran forward, almost horizontal. Zuko landed next to Aang, who was staring, gape-jawed. Zuko almost laughed. "Where's that up-beat attitude you were talking about? Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something to hide."

* * *

"This looks promising!" Aang ran up to a large, sealed doorway. "But I don't know what this tells us about the original source of firebending."

They both scanned the decorated doorway. A human figure stood in the middle, surrounded by two circling flames breathed from a dragon on either side.

Zuko peered closer. "Both dragons look pretty angry to me.

"I thought they were friends with the Sun Warriors." Aang commented.

"They had a funny way of showing it." Zuko started across a bridge, and Aang followed quickly.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years, didn't it? Something you're not telling me."

"My great-grandfather happened." Zuko stopped, and lightly touched a crumbling dragon statue. "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firebenders, and if you could conquer one, your firebending talents became legendary, and you were given the honorary title of 'Dragon'. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born…by my Uncle."

Aang stopped. "I thought your uncle was…I don't know…good?"

Zuko looked at him. "He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I suppose." Zuko gestured at the bridge. "Let's just move on."

* * *

Aang spotted the doors first, and ran across an elaborately carved courtyard, dropping his staff to try and open the doors. "It's locked up!"

Zuko peered at the lone column that faced the doors, eyeing the red stone. He glanced at the yard, and saw a red glint. Zuko studied the courtyard. "Wait. It's a celestial calender…like in the Fire Sages' temples." He gestured at the doors. "I bet the light opens the doors when the sun hits the pillar at the right time…like the solstice."

"Monkey feathers!" Aang exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "The solstice again! We can't wait here that long."

Zuko unsheathed his swords. "No, we can't." He knelt, and used one to refract the light. "Let's see if we can speed up time." He angled his blade, guiding the light to the large jewel above the doors.

"Nothing's happening." Aang commented, looking back at Zuko.

"Come on…come on." Zuko urged, holding his sword in place. The doors began to shake violently, and both boys watched as the doors ground apart, dust raising as the ancient stone parted.

Aang ran inside, and backed out, yelping. Zuko peered inside the chamber. "They're just statues." He told the younger boy. "Relax."

Aang grinned. "You know, I don't care what Sokka says. You're pretty smart."

Zuko smiled, and led the way into the chamber of statues. They slowly searched the room, looking for anything.

Aang peered at the first two statues in the twin rows that lined the room. Both bore an inscription. "It says this is something called the Dancing Dragon." Curious, he stood behind the statue, facing the direction the warrior depicted did. He copied its pose, and his foot hit a pressure panel.

Aang grinned, and raced over to Zuko, grabbing his arm. "Zuko, come dance with me!"

Zuko paled, and glared down at the younger bender. "What?"

"Just do it!" Aang dragged Zuko after him.

Zuko groaned as he stepped behind the statue next to Aang's. Aang grinned over at him, excited. "Let's follow the poses of the statues!" They moved, and Zuko blinked when the foot he was standing on sank.

Aang spoke as they moved through the dance. "Don't you see? These aren't dance moves. I think this is a Sun Warrior firebending form."

Zuko frowned as he shifted to another stance. "This had better teach us some really good firebending."

They finished the Dragon Dance, fists coming together. In the center of the room, a panel opened, and an alter with a large golden egg rose up.

Aang cheered. "Hurray! Wait…what exactly is that?"

"It's some kind of mystical gem stone." Zuko announced, moving to the alter.

Aang called out before Zuko could grab it. "Wait, don't touch it!"

Zuko looked over at the Avatar, curious. "Why not?" He demanded.

Aang shrugged, embarrassed. "Well, remember what happened with the spikes? I'm just suspicious of large glowing gem stones on pedestals."

Zuko ignored him, and caressed the stone. "It's warm, like its almost alive." He declared, and picked it up.

Immediately some kind of green goop burst out and Zuko slammed against the ceiling, groaning.

Aang moaned. "It was another trap!" He swung his staff, trying to airbend Zuko down, but only succeeded in turning the prince over so his face was pressed against a grate.

Aang jumped up onto a statue trying to avoid the flood of glue, but it rose so fast that soon, he was right next to Zuko, both stuck, looking up at the sky. "I can't move! Do something, Zuko!"

"Me?" The prince demanded indignantly. "I can't move either!"

"I guess the goop stopped." Aang said a moment later.

Zuko sighed. "At least we have air. If we stay calm, we may be able to figure out how to get free."

* * *

Hours later, Aang spoke up. "You just had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?"

"At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we never would have made it past the courtyard!" Zuko shot back.

"Help!" Aang shouted, his voice echoing in the dead city.

"Who are you yelling to?" Zuko demanded. "No one's lived here for centuries!"

Aang frowned. "Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Think about our place in the universe?" Zuko suggested. Both boys sighed, and then stiffened. The ground crunched under someone, and a moment later, a painted face appeared over them, glaring down.

"Who is down there?" He demanded of the two startled teens.

* * *

Aang and Zuko sat next to each other, two humming-anteaters licking off the goo, apparently a type of sweet, sticky sap.

The man who had found them, the size of his headdress marking him as the chief, stood frowning at them, backed up by several men and women.

"For trying to take our sun stone, you must be severely punished!" He growled.

Zuko looked up, his good eye narrowing to match his scarred eye. "We didn't come here to take your sun stone." He replied. "We came to learn the original origin of firebending."

A skinny, weasel-faced warrior pressed forward, cradling the Sun Stone in his arms. "Lies! They're obviously thieves who come to take Sun Warrior treasures!" He spat, glaring at the two boys.

Aang blinked. "Please, I don't normally play this card…" He patted himself on the chest, and frowned. His hand was stuck. "I'm the Avatar." The chief and the weasel man looked at each other, startled, and Aang continued. "Please, at least hear us out."

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. At least, I used to be." Zuko looked down, ashamed. "I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, fueling it with hate and rage, and violence, but we've come here to learn the true way…the original way." Zuko stopped. "It's the Avatar's only chance to master firebending. When we came here, I didn't imagine the Sun warrior civilization was secretly alive. I'm humbled to be in your presence."

"Please, teach us." Aang said.

The chief was silent for a long time. When he spoke, his tone was firm. "If you wish to learn our ways, you must learn from the masters…Ran and Shao."

"Ran and Shao?" Aang blinked, surprised. "There are two of them?"

"When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy they'll teach you. If they don't, you will be destroyed on the spot."

Aang and Zuko shared a worried look.

* * *

The next day broke clear and bright, and the two visitors to the city joined the chief at an open building the Sun Warriors seemed to hold in sacred reverence. The Chief faced them, standing before an enormous roaring fire. "If you're going to face the masters, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame." He smiled proudly. "This fire is the first one, given to Man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

Zuko stared, bewildered. "I don't believe it!"

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters…" The chief pulled two small, flickering flames from the Eternal Fire. "To show your dedication to the sacred art of firebending."

Aang looked hesitant while Zuko took his flame. "Um…Mr. Sun warrior Chief, sir? I'm not a firebender yet…can't my friend hold my flame for me."

"No." The chief said shortly, frowning. "This ritual symbolizes the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. Make your flame too large, and it will become wild. Make it too small, and it will die out."

Aang swallowed. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." He took the flame, and his eyes widened in surprise, a smile filling his voice. "It's like a little heartbeat!"

Now the chief smiled. "You will take your flame there." He pointed to a far-off mountain. "The cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

* * *

"Hurry up." Zuko stood above Aang on ashale bank. They had finally reached the foot of the mountain, and the day was starting die.

Aang grabbed a rock, and pulled himself up. "I can't. If I walk to fast, my flame will go out."

"It will go out because its too small." Zuko replied simply, gesturing to his own flame. "You're too timid. Give it more juice."

"What if I can't control it?" Aang asked, pausing in his climb.

"You can do it. I know you can." Zuko looked up the mountain. "You're a talented kid."

Aang smiled, and increased the size of his flame, climbing up after Zuko.

* * *

Dusk had fallen by the time Zuko and Aang walked into a broad, open theater, a large set of steps ascending to a stone bridge. There was group of Sun Warriors there, waiting, and the chief came forward, the weasel-man there with him.

"Facing the judgment of the ancestors will be very dangerous for you." He looked at Zuko, and the firebender met his gaze. "Your ancestors are directly responsible for the decline of the dragons. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar…" Aang began, but the chief faced him.

"Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The disappearance of the dragons is your burden as well."

All at once, Aang felt that burden, and his head drooped. The chief nodded, satisfied, and set his staff in the ground. He bent a small part of each flame to himself, then passed it on to two of the sun warriors, who stepped back to their place in the large semi-circle that lined the gorge.

They bent the flame into a wide circle before them, and the next warriors in lined followed suit, pulling flame from the warrior before them. The Chief lifted his staff, and moved away.

"We could turn back now." Aang suggested, offering a weak smile. "we've already learned more about the original firebending than we knew."

Zuko shook his head. "We're seeing this through to the end. Anything these masters can teach us, anything that can help you defeat Ozai, we need to know."

"What if they judge us, and attack us?"

Zuko smiled bitterly. "We're the Fire Prince and the Avatar. I think we can take them."

Aang swallowed, and nodded. Zuko stepped forward. "Bring 'em out!"

The Chief called out, voice booming. "Chanters!"

Warriors appeared, sitting between the fire-bearing men and women. They sat, and produced drums, beating a fast, exotic rhythm, one that called somewhere deep within both boys, making their blood run faster, hearts beating excitedly.

They marched up the steps, and stood there, waiting atop the bridge. A warrior on a massive horn spoke, his voice carrying throughout the canyon. "Those who wish to face the masters Ran and Shao will now present their fire!" Aang and Zuko turned back to back, and held up their palms, their fire flickering in the dying light.

"Sound the call!" The chief's voice carried over the drums, and abruptly, the drums cut off. A warrior inhaled deeply and blew through a massive horn, the deep bass rumble seemingly shaking the entire area.

Aang startled as the cave he was facing shook, rocks dislodging from its mouth, and he dropped his hands, his fire flickering out. "What's happening?" He asked, terrified, as the earthquake worsened, the entire bridge shaking.

Zuko's cave was doing the same, and Aang turned back, offering his palms again. He blinked when he realized his fire was out.

"Zuko, my fire went out!" He spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"What do you want me to do?' Zuko demanded, not tearing his eyes away from the cave mouth.

"Give me some of yours!" Aang reached for Zuko's fire, and Zuko pushed his back.

"Make some of your own!" Zuko insisted.

Aang glared at him. "You know I can't!" He reached for Zuko's fire again.

* * *

The Chief and his friend looked at each other, surprised, as the bickering whispers carried toward them. "Get some from one of those warriors!" The prince said quickly. "Hurry…stop trying to cheat off of me!"

"Quit being stingy!"

* * *

Aang pressed his face into Zuko's back, trying to stretch far enough to get at Zuko's fire, and finally Zuko's concentration slipped enough that his own flame went out. Both boys looked at each other, fear gripping them tightly.

They looked at the caves. "Uh-oh."

On either side, a pair of glowing amber eyes flickered, and then two creatures from the mists of legend appeared.

The red dragon and blue dragon erupted from their caves, and circled around the duo. Zuko spun, awed, and whispered. "These are the masters."

Aang couldn't help it. "Still think we can take 'em?"

Zuko glanced around shiftily. "Shh! I never said that!"

* * *

The chief and his second looked up from their kneeling position, the wind generated by the masters' wing washing over them.

"Oh boy, here it comes!" The other said happily. "Any minute now! Supper for the masters!"

The chief frowned at his friend. "Quiet, Ham Gao!"

Ham Gao glared back. "What?" He said defensively. "Everyone's thinking it!"

The chief sighed as several warriors grunted in agreement.

* * *

Aang watched as the dragons twisted around them, the bridge, and each other in elaborate movements, all the time circling each other.

"Zuko, I think we're supposed to do the dragon dance with them!" He blurted.

Zuko frowned at him. "What about this situation makes you think we're supposed to dance?"

"They want us to do something! Let's try it!" Aang replied, confident in his guess.

Zuko sighed. "Fine." They fell into the first stance of the dance, and immediately, the dragons' flight changed.

All four moved simultaneously, move for move, dancing around each other. Finishing the dance, Aang and Zuko tapped their fists together, and the dragons suddenly rose up before diving, one on either side.

* * *

The Chief spoke, his heart heavy. "Judgment time."

* * *

The Blue Dragon faced Zuko, snarling, as its red partner growled at Aang. Both dragons took a breath, and firebent.

The two boys yelped in fright, and then stared in awe as the flames wrapped around them, flickering in red, blue, green, orange, gold, white, and any other color one could imagine.

The two boys saw not only the glorious fire, but also visions, their meanings personal to both.

Aang smiled sadly, tears in his eyes. "I understand." He said, almost overcome by several realizations.

The dragons' stopped, and then with a final pass around the boys, they returned to their caves.

* * *

"Their fire was so amazing." Zuko said, still amazed as he and Aang walked down the steps. "I saw so many colors, some I never imagined." He didn't speak of the things he saw in the fire.

"Like firebending harmony." Aang replied, thinking on what he had seen.

The chief met them, a proud look in his eyes. "Yes. The masters judged you, and showed you visions of the true meaning of firebending."

Zuko laughed. "I can't believe there are still living dragons! I thought my Uncle killed the last one."

"So, your Uncle lied." Aang suggested.

The Chief chuckled, smiling broadly. "Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider before you to face the masters. They deemed him worthy, and passed the secret on to him as well."

"He must have lied to protect the last two dragons." Zuko realized, pride filling his heart at the thought of his Uncle. "So no one else would hunt them."

Aang took a breath, and felt the fire within him, and for the first time, truly enjoyed it. "For so long, I thought firebending meant death, pain, and destruction. Now, I realize its energy, and life."

Zuko patted his chest, feeling even more connected to his inner fire. "It's like the Sun, but inside of you." He looked at the chief. "Do you realize this?"

The chief laughed again. "Well, we are called the Sun Warriors…so, yeah."

"That's why my firebending was so weak before." Aang continued. "Because I was afraid to let myself feel my inner fire. I was afraid of my destiny. Now, I know what I have to do, and I'm not afraid any more. I have to restore the balance to the world." He stepped forward, and thrust his palm out, a large burst of flame dancing through the night sky.

"We will defeat my father." Zuko said confidently, and bent twice, his own flames roaring to the stars.

The Chief nodded. "Now that you've learned the secrets, and have seen our tribe's existence, I'm afraid we have no choice but to imprison you here forever!"

Aanf and Zuko took a step back, and the Chief's face broke into a smile. "Just kidding." He frowned again. "But seriously…don't tell anyone!"

* * *

Aang looked back at Zuko, the wind blowing friend's hair about. Aang had seen a lot in the Masters' fire, things that had opened his eyes to the truth, and the young boy had come to a mature decision.

"Zuko, we need to talk." Aang called back, and adjusted the reins so Appa landed.

"What's going on, Aang?" Zuko asked. "Is something wrong?"

Aang took a breath. "I…I saw something in the master's fire, and it's helped me realize something. I know how you and Katara feel about each other. I mean, it's kind of obvious when you actually think about it."

Zuko stiffened, and Aang looked down sadly. "And now I don't know how I feel. I thought I loved her, but…" Aang sighed. "Maybe it's because she was there, and has always helped me." Aang looked up, forcing a smile. "But no matter what I feel, Katara deserves to be happy. You make her happy, and I hope you always do."

Zuko met his young friend's look, and realized how much he had grown since their first meeting. "I promise I will. I'll never let anything happen to her."

Aang's smile widened into a true grin. "Good. Because Sokka would chase you around with his sword otherwise." The Avatar knew it would hurt for a long time, but it would pass eventually. Guru Pathik had been right to tell him to let her go.

* * *

Rhythmic flames roared through the temple, and both firebenders moved through the Dancing Dragon.

"With this technique the Dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable!" Aang announced as he and Zuko finished the form.

The group applauded, and Sokka leaned forward. "That's a really nice dance you learned."

Zuko frowned at him. "It's not a dance! It's an ancient firebending form that's thousands of years old!"

"Oh yeah?" Toph cleaned her ear out. "What's your little form called?"

Zuko sighed as he sat between Aang and Katara. "The Dancing Dragon." He muttered miserably, slumping as everyone laughed.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Boiling Rock Part One

(NOTE) I fully think, in a Zutara version of the series, Aang could be mature enough to let Katara go. After all, he's made some very wise decisions in the past, despite his age. (Besides, how the hell else could I 'maybe' introduce Taang?) If any of you are curious, Sokka is going to remain wonderfully obtuse to the situation.


End file.
